chronical of the male mews
by neolight16
Summary: cross over with some oc's
1. beginning

desclamer: i hold no rights to tokyo mew mew

an/ but i do own all my oc's

* * *

A voice came over the intercom on a plan.

"We will soon be landing in Tokyo city please sit down and buckle up, when exiting the plane please collect all luggage from the cargo been please be careful when unloading because some luggage may have been shifted during flight." said the stewardess over the intercom

A young boy was sitting on the plane he was about 16 years old five foot seven about 148 pounds with mousy brown hair, a strong looking stewardess walked up to the boy.

"Please buckle up young man were about to land." said the stewardess

The boy nodded and buckled up as he faded into his thoughts.

"It's been seven years." he said

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

* * *

a boy of the age of 9 stood over a burning city crying

"no, how could this have happened!" cryed the boy

a medic rushed over to the boy and picked him up, then took him to a near by ambulance.

"Are you OK! Ask the medic as the medic searched the boy for injuries

"No cryed the boy my mom and sister are still in the town!" said the boy

"Ok listen carefully said the medic." said the medic "what is your name."

"Joshua Campbell." cryed the boy when at the same time hyperventilating

_**THREE MONTHES LATER**_

The young boy know simply as Joshua sat in an office in the morgue next to his social worker.

A young man in a white outfit walk up to the boy.

"It's your turn, follow me into the back." said the man

The young boy followed the man to a room filled with locker and opened one of them up. The man slide out a body bag and unzipped it. The boy nearly fainted at the sight of what use to be his mother.

"We just needed conformation that this was your mother" said the man in white "we have yet to find any trace off your sister but at this point we believe that it is very unlikely she survived."

The social worker grabed the boys hand and leaned down to eye level with the boy known as Joshua.

"The people down at the social office talked it over and we think it's best to put you in a foster home until we can locate your father." said the social worker

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE PLANE TRIP **_

* * *

A young man had just gotten the mail.

"Hay orphan boy you got a letter!" said the young man

The man threw the letter at Joshua's face witch made it's mark, Joshua didn't even make an attempt to dodged it.

"Huh, useless you can't even catch right." said the young man as he walked away

Joshua looked down at the folder not knowing that what was inside that folder wold awaken his sleeping heart and soul. Joshua Opened the envelope inside was a one way ticket to japan, the key to a security box, a pass port, 100,000 yen, and A list of detailed instructions signed by non other then Joshua Campbell's father.

"what is this." said Joshua as he looked at the instructions

_**NOTE**_

If you want to stay where you are right now in life then put down this letter and throw every thin in the envelope away, but if you want to move forward in life then do exactly what the instruction's say.

1. travel to japan

2. go to Tokyo and visit neon national bank

3. empty out the security box further instruction's will be contained in the security box

signed Jason Campbell

_**END OF NOTE**_

Joshua quickly looked around to see if anyone saw what he pulled out of the envelope, he saw no one he quickly stuffed the contents back into the envelope. Joshua quickly rushed into his room and grabed a backpack he stuffed everything he could along with envelope in side his bag, and quickly rushed out of the building leaving no trace of where he was going.

* * *

_**END OF FLASH BACK **_

* * *

"Sire." said a stewardess shaking Joshua

"Oh." said Joshua Snapping back to realty "oh has the plane landed?"

"sire the plane landed 10 minutes ago, so we need you to leave so we can do clean up." said the stewardess

"Oh." said Joshua with a sweet drop

_**AT NEON NATIONAL BANK **_

* * *

Josh walked up to the front counter at the bank with a very large intimidating man at the counter.

"sir I have a security deposit box here i would like to empty it." said Joshua

The man looked down at the young 16 year old boy

"I will need your key and name." said the man

"Oh of course, my name is Joshua Campbell" said Josh when at the same time giving the man his key

The man took Joshua's key and typed his name in on a computer.

"Okay wait here." said the man

The man quickly left and returned with a duffel bag filled with who knows what.

"I need you to sign this stating you the emptying of the box and this one stating you are closing the box" said the man

Joshua quickly signed it and sped out of the room. He opened the duffel bag the bag contained citizen papers for him, a key to a condo, a strange looking device, what looked like a Orange robot with bat wings, 100,000,000,000, yen, a strange bottle of pills, and the next set of direction's. Josh almost had a hard attack at the sight of the money.

"what does my dad do for a living, is he in the mob or something?!" said a panting josh

After 2 hours of hyperventilating Josh finally looked at the next set of instructions

_**INSTRUCTIONS**_

1. take one pill

2. go to your new condo at nya nya inn

3. go to the roof of the hotel

4. on the back off the device in the bag there is a button press it on the roof

5. don't panic

**END OF INSTRUCTIONS**

The last of the instructions made him a little uncomfortable but thats to be expected. Josh took out one of the pills and looked at it.

"What if it's poison?" said Josh "Aw, i got nothing to lose."

Joshua In hailed the pill he felt nothing at first but then he started to fell dizzy, Josh manged to regain his balance he looked at a near by bill board all of a sudden the Japanese character turned into English character and every one around him he couldn't understand maid perfect sense to him now. Josh quickly ran over to the nearest person he saw.

"sir what language am i speaking?" ask Josh in a panic

"What are you talking about your speaking Japanese you idiot." said the man

Josh quickly picked up the pill bottle and look at the label.

_**LABEL**_

Language converter pill

HOW IT WORKS

It takes any character's of other language and translates them to your language in your eyes also converting speech for instance if you speak English and some one is talking Spanish you automatically know what they are saying and if you talk to that person and they only know Spanish your vocal release becomes Spanish

warning

do not take more than one pill in your life time if you do take more than one side effects may include growing giant hands, rotting flesh, peeing where you poop and pooping where you pee, and your head exploding.

_**END OF LABEL**_

"Ok so this is poison, you just have to take it twice to make you suffer a slow and painful death." said Josh with a sweet drop

* * *

_**AT THE NYA NYA INN**_

* * *

A young women with long black hair led Joshua to his room.

"Here's your room, will you be staying long?" said the long haired women

"I will stay as long as I need to." said Josh "oh buy the way witch way do i go to get to the roof?"

"Down the hall and up the stares, i guess you heard of our roof top poll." said the women

"sure." said Josh

* * *

_**ON THE ROOF**_

* * *

Josh set the strange device down.

"Ok, Just have to press the button now." said Joshua

Josh pressed down on the button, all of a sudden a light wave was shot from it and Josh was absorbed into it.

* * *

_**IN SIDE THE LIGHT**_

* * *

Josh Look around and he noticed a few things right away one he was naked, two there seemed to be a nexus of portals around him, three he couldn't move, and four there was a hug ass bat in front of him.

"Holy crap!" yelled Josh "Oh god It's like I've been brought into a gay bestiality porn."

At that moment the bat zoomed right up to josh and flew right inside his body.

The only thing that entered Josh's mind was "What the fuck.":

The light faded and Josh found himself on the roof again.

"Wat the hell was that." said Josh

"well it seems your body has excepted the gens and so has the others" said a masterous voice

Josh looked around to find the small robot bat he had in his duffel bag flying in front of him.

"What's up bitches?" said the robot bat

"Ok going to pass out now." said Josh as he hit the floor

* * *

next time: Josh must deal with what he has become he must also find away to contact the original mew's and how will he handle the fact that the other mews he must collect live in other world's things are just not looking up for at first it was just depressing but now it's funny with the way things are going for him


	2. the battle begins

An: OK it took me a while but i figured out who i am going to use in this story as the mews but here are the people i have chosen kurama from yu yu hakusho, lyserg from shaman king, toshiro from bleach, and shingo from sailor moon (sailor moon's little brother) also I'm gonna use a special oc which will be introduced in this chapter

for the one's that have powers like kurama, lyserg, and toshiro, the mew mew power acts like a modifier for their powers which actually makes them stronger

disclaimer: don't hold any rights to Tokyo mew mew, bleach, yu yu hakusho, shaman king, or sailor moon

an/ but i do to all my oc's

* * *

OK we left of with Josh passing out on the roof top of the hotel in which his condo is located in

* * *

"beep" The microwave went off.

Josh Pulled a hot pocket out off the microwave and stared at his little robotic companion.

"So your telling me that my dad is some super scientist." said Josh

"Yep." said the robot

"And that I was turned into a mew mew along with 5 other boy, which most of them live in other dimensions." said Josh slightly aggravated

"That is correct." said the robot

"And I have to collect all the male mews and stop some group called the multiverse destruction team, which planes to destroy the multiverse to rebuild it in there image." said Josh sounding very aggravated

"bingo, now your getting it." said the robot

"That without a doubt is the most retarded and unbelievable thing i have ever herd!" Shouted Josh now throwing his table in the air

"Well it's the truth and unfortunately you have no choice in whether you take on the task or not." said the robot

"Yeah what makes you think you can make me?" said Josh

"Because if you don't the multiverse will be doomed and you'll loose any chance to see your mother again." said the Robot

"Wait what, what are you talking about my mother is dead she died years ago i saw her body and everything?" said Josh slightly in a panic

"Oh you think, no she is alive and well the body you saw was nothing more than a dummy body, she's in hiding my programing won't allow me to tell you much more than that other then if you take the job you'll get to see your mother again." said the robot bat

"I'm in!" said Josh 2 inches from the robot's face

"OK." said the robot with a giant sweet drop

"Oh yeah by the way I never got your name?" Said Josh

"Oh yeah my name is xyz2000, but my friends call me Pimpy, but you my friend may call me kite." said kite (Yes i"m going by the name of the main character from .hack deal with it bitch)

"That's a nice name, so..., what do we do now?" said Josh

"Well we could start be collecting the other male mews." said kite

"How can we do that when we do that when they are in other dimensions?" said Josh

"That is a problem but you don't have to worry your father maid a device for traveling to other world but it won't be here tell tomorrow, until then we should obtain the only other male mew located in this dimension." said kite

**IN THE STREET'S OF TOKYO**

* * *

"So how the fuck are we suppose to find one person in the most populated city in the whole damn world!" yelled Josh

"Chill out, I have a sensor device that allows me to detect the other male mews and our enemy as well and holy crap I'm getting one hell of a reading reading!" said kite

At that moment a bunch of people near by started to panic.

"It's a monster" one of the men yelled

A young man walked up next to Josh.

"She's near i can feel her now more then ever" said the man

This man was about the same age as Josh, he had short hair as red as fire, with bright yellow eyes and a normal body build.

"Excuses me sir who are you and who are you talking to?" said Josh

The man's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm Kiba and i sometimes talk to myself." said Kiba

"Josh, thats the other male mew." whispered kite

At that moment the supposed monster showed up, it kind of looked like a giant lizard. The monster looked in Josh's direction.

"Oh you got to be shitting me!" yelled Josh

The monster maid a rush towards Josh. It lifted one of in claws up and got ready to swiped down on Josh.

"Well I'm fucked." said Josh

the claw then swiped down Josh braced for impact why'll Kiba just stood there with a Vegeta style cocky look on his face. Then all of a sudden two flashes of light grabbed Josh and Kiba and pulled them out of the way one green one purple. The two boys looked up at there two savors it was non other then Zakuro and lettuce, Zakuro looked down at Josh with a scowl on her face.

"What are you idiot's doing get out of here before you get hurt!" yelled Zakuro

Zakuro then turned her attention to the monster which was currently being fought by the other mews

"Could that be, no it couldn't have been." said Kiba

"Umm Kiba your talking to yourself again." said Josh

Kiba blushed once again and turned his attention to The girls who were weren't losing but not winning either.

"nothings working if only we had a little extra power." said Mint

Josh got up and ran over to Kiba.

"OK listen to me I'm about to show you something and do something to yo that will freak you out and you will never forget as long as you live." said Josh

Kiba looked at Josh with the craziest look anybody could ever make.

"OK, back up you weirdo i don't swing that way." said Kiba

Josh hit Kiba with kite right on the head.

"Not that kind of thing you idiot." said Josh

"What the fuck yo, what did i do!" yelled kite

"Oh sorry kite, it was a reflex." said Josh

Kiba looked up at kite and just stared at him.

"What the hell is that thing and who the hell are you!?" shouted Kiba

Josh returned his attention to Kiba.

"OK long story short your a male mew and i need your help to save those girls before that monster total kills them." said Josh

"What are you talking about, who are you, what's going on here, what do you mean I'm a male mew!?" said Kiba

"My name is Josh I'll tell you all i can later, but for now you'll have to trust me." said Josh

Kiba looked up at Josh.

"OK I'll trust you for now, so how do we help them?" said Kiba

Josh Looked at kite and nodded. Kite then spat out two clear crystal with the letter m in each of them.

"Use those trust me you already know how." said kite

The two looked at the crystals then at one another and then nodded.

"mew soup metamorphosis." said Josh

"Mew Kiba metamorphosis." said Kiba

Two beacon's of light covered Josh And Kiba the one around Kiba was Red why'll the one around Josh was Orange When the light was cleared and the two had changed form.

Josh was wearing long Orange pants with a a orange t-shirt and a dark Orange vest but the most noticeable difference was Josh's bat wings and ears.

Kiba was wearing Red shirt, black pants, and black combat boots but the noticeable difference was his wolf ears and wolf tail.

"Now you can fight." said Kite

"With what!" yelled Kiba and Josh

"You already have your weapons you must merely call them, trust me you already know how" said kite

Josh and Kiba put there hands out in front of them, in Josh's hands a set of cross boomerangs appeared, in Kiba's hands a sword appeared that had a red handle.

Josh looked at Kiba.

"Hey i don't know about you but i feel like kicking some major ass." said Josh

"The feeling is mutual." said Kiba

Josh Jump up in the air and threw his boomerangs at the rampaging monster

"Crusher boomerang blast!" shouted Josh

The boomerang hit the monster head on and exploded on impact.

The other mews turned to see who there mysterious helper were.

"Who are those guy." said Ichigo

Kiba then rush towards the monster with elegance and speed of a fully trained samurai, jump up in the air a drove his sword threw the monster.

"Crusher Kiba slice!" shouted Kiba

His sword turned Bright red and heated up and cut threw the monster like butter, the monster dissipated. the other mews rushed over to the two.

"Who are you guys" shouted Mint

"I guess i have some explaining to do huh." said Josh

* * *

Josh: that was fun but anyways it's preview time

next chapter: shingo makes his appearance and who are the multiverse destruction team and what the heck is with this annoying blond pig tale girl who calls her self sailor moon and what is with her stupid henshin


	3. masaya out

I don't hold rights to anything

Josh: well the last chapter was freaken awesome i know because every one told me how awesome it was I love getting reviews if you have any ideas for the story please speak up when an idea is good I'll use it.

Kite: hey Josh can I be vigeta

Josh: I said good ideas not ass retarded ones.

Kite: that's not nice.

Josh: well fuck you

Kite: any ways who are the pairings in this story

Josh: well there are a few couples undetermined yet but here are a few guaranteed ones

here is the pairings.

kishxichigo

tartxpudding

lettucexpai

mintxkiba

Joshxzakuro

shingoxHotaru

please take in mind these couples are not final and may be changed based on reviews I get

Kite: so who are the villains

Josh: sorry thats a secret

Kite: The only thing Josh owns in this story is his ocs and that means me and a bunch of characters you don't care about

Kiba: what the fuck

censoring Kiba kicking the crap out of kite

* * *

we left the mew's and Kiba in a very confusing situation

* * *

**AT THE MEW MEW CAFE**

* * *

"How can you guys just sit there stuffing your faces, If what you say is true than not only is the earth but the entire multiverse is in danger" yelled Ichigo

Josh had just finished explaining every thing he knew about the situation to the other mews and Kiba, Kiba didn't seemed to bothered by it. Josh and Kiba were sitting in the cafe mew mew stuffing there faces Josh had ate 17 fruit cakes so far, and Kiba had ate 15 pounds of meat from an experimental meat cake pudding had been working on (Don't ask).

"like this" said Josh shoving another piece of fruit cake into his mouth

"Weren't you paying attention we can't do anything until that device shows up, you know that will allow us to travel to other dimensions." said Kite

"Honestly Ichigo your always freaking out over nothing." said Mint

"Shut up you spoiled brat!" yelled Ichigo

"Well that just how I expected a street ercant like you to respond." said Mint

"Do those two always fight like that?" asked Kiba to Zakuro

"Always." replayed Zakuro

"Hey I just realized something aren't there suppose to be 6 mews I only see 5 and on top of that where's the owner of the shop, I saw a picture of him on the wall but I haven't seen him sense I got here.

"Oh I can enplane that." said Lettuce

"Well tell me already." said Josh

"Well, you see berry the 6th mew, had unstable DNA and she lost her powers no more than 3 months after she got them as for ryou our boss he left on a trip around the world he didn't leave us any way of getting in contact with him so we don't know where he is." said lettuce

"Wait if thats the case where is berry now and who's in charge here?" said Josh

"We'll berry, her boy friend, and her transsexual father all left town together a while back we don't know where their at, and until ryou gets back it was decided Zakuro would be in charge of things." said Lattice

"Wait so what your telling is were pretty much on our own?" said Josh

"That seems to be the case at least until Ryou gets back." interrupted Mint

"So What do we do know?" ask Josh

"We'll I don't know about you guys but Masaya will be here to pick me up soon." said Ichigo

"Who's Masaya?" ask Kiba

"She Ichigo boy friend?" replied Pudding while balancing on a ball

A sweet drop went down the the side of Kiba's head at the sight of Pudding's circus act. At that moment Masaya entered the restaurant and Kiba terned his full attention to him.

"You look familiar." said Kiba

"I think I've seen you too." said Josh

"Well I am pretty popular your probably herd of me from someone." said Masaya

"Oh yeah I saw you making out with a blond haired girl in town the other day." said Kiba

"That's funny I saw him making out with a black haired girl in town yesterday." said Josh

All of a sudden Masaya freaked out and grabbed Kiba and Josh and zoomed out of the cafe.

"Listen if you keep quit about those other girls I'll hook you up with some really cute girls in town." said Masaya who put his hand on Josh and Kiba's Shoulders

Josh and Kiba both slapped away Masaya's hands.

"Our you telling me your cheating on Ichigo with not one but several women!" yelled Josh

"And you dare try to use girls as bargaining chip's." said Kiba with much anger in his voice

"Listen I'm the type of guy who can't settle on just one girl, come on why have the Wanka bar while you can own the whole factory." said Masaya

"OK first you cheat on your girlfriend with who know's how many girl's, the your try to use girl's as bargaining chip's, and now your making an out dated movie reference!" yelled Josh

"Yeah what's your point." said Masaya

"Your an ass hole." replied Kiba

"What ever just don't tell Ichigo." replied Masaya

"Oh we won't tell Ichigo anything because she already knows about your womenishing ways." said Josh

"What are you talking about." said Masaya

Josh and Kiba pointed over towards the entrance of the cafe where Ichigo had been standing the entire time. Ichigo walked over and looked up at Masaya.

"Masaya you jerk!" yelled Ichigo Kicking Masaya in his blenky blenky the one eyed Sargent

Ichigo Ran back inside the cafe crying. Kiba and Josh walked over to Masaya.

"So, Kiba what should we do with the little womanizer?" asked Josh

"I say we give him a sensitivity lesson he will never forget." said Kiba

One violent beating later, Josh and Kiba returned to the cafe where lettuce was try to comfort a crying Ichigo.

"Listen it's not your fault that guy was an undercover player there's no point in getting upset about it, I have an ideal let's tell every girl in your school about his cheating way and watch them beat the living crap out of him." said Josh

Ichigo began to calm down.

"Why am I crying over a jerk like that? I'm the one who dumped him." said Ichigo

"That's the spirit don't get sad get angry." said Josh

"OK from this day forward Masaya is completely out of my life as far as I go." proclaimed Ichigo

At that moment a Man walked into the cafe mew mew holding a package, he had green hair and his hat covered his face.

"Um, excuse me I have a package for a mister Joshua Campbell." said the man

"That' strange the package wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow." said Josh

"We have two more packages waiting for you." said the man handing Josh the box

Josh opened the box to find it was empty.

"Um, excuse me sir but there is nothing in here." said Josh

"I can explain that you see me and my friends are supposed devices that will allow you to travel to other dimensions." replied the man

"I see." said Josh

The man turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Excuse me miss but is what you said true are you completely done with your boyfriend." said the man

"Yeah why do you care?" said Ichigo

The man smiled.

"Ichigo!" yelled the man as he tackled Ichigo

The mans hat flew off reveling Kish.

"I'm so happy now I can be your boyfriend or what ever you call it." said Kish happily

"What's going on here!" yelled Ichigo

* * *

Berry: why am I not in the story

Josh: relax you come in the story latter along with ryou and the other's but as for masaya he never comes back into my story

Kite: hey Josh you didn't get to the sailor moon universe like you said you were going to

Josh: well if I did that the chapter would be way to damn long so I decided to split it up into two chapter instead

Kite: so I guess there's no point in giving a preview for the next chapter

Josh: yep

Josh: One more thing I know this chapter wasen't as good as my last one but I needed to take time to devlope the plot a bit next weeks chapter will be much better thowe


	4. mew shingo

I don't hold rights to anything

kite: where the fuck have you been for the last two week's

Josh: I have a life outside fanfiction you know

Kite: realy

Josh: let's not have this argument now people want to read the nest chapter

Kite: ok, but you ass is mine after this chapter

* * *

mew shingo

"So who exactly are these guy's again." said Josh.

"OK, I'll explain, these guys are aliens who use to be our enemy's, the one glomped onto Ichigo is kish, the short one is tart, in a way pudding's boyfriend, and the tall one with a smug look on his face is pai." said Zakuro.

"OK" said Josh still a little confused.

"niko-chan, niko-chan" sung kish as he snuggled with ichigo.

Ichigo didn't move or even try to shove kish off, she was blushing bright red.

"Ichigo are you all right?" ask Kiba

Ichigo suddenly reacted by shoving kish off.

"but niko-chan you said you broke up with masaya." said kish.

"yeah I know I said that but... listen we'll talk about this later but for now we have other matters to worry about." said Ichigo.

"fine." said Kish while pouting.

'Now that we got that out of the way it's time we get down to business, you see the other male mew's reside in other dimension's, using our powers and the gantlets you father gave us it allows us to travel to the world's the other male mew reside in but in order to travel to any dimension we need coordinates which are saved in kite's memory chips, these coordinates will allow us to travel to the exact worlds the male mews are located in, but we don't know exactly what to expect in each world so were gonna have to be extra careful." said pai.

"he must be the smart one." whispered Josh to Kiba.

"So let's go!" shouted tart cheerfully as he put his gantlet covered hand in the air.

"wait what now, but i need to get prepared!" shouted kiba

All of a sudden a portal opened above there head and every one started to levitate into the portal.

"Ahh, put me down, put me down, put me down!" yelled Josh while flailing about.

They were all sucked into the portal, and saw some freaky shit, when they reached the end of the portal they found them selves over a slightly different looking Tokyo, but there was a problem they were 300 feet in the air and falling.

"ahh!" screamed out josh and the others as they fell.

kish, pai, and tart acted quickly, kish caught ichigo, pai caught lettuce, and tart caught pudding. zakuro, kiba, josh, and mint on the other hand were still falling and screaming.

"you fucker's why didn't you try to catch us." yelled kiba as he fell.

"wait a second why am I screaming, I can fly." said Josh.

Josh transformed into his mew form and caught zakuro, mint followed his example and transformed as well and caught kiba. (all the original mew have learned to unlock the second stage of there powers without the blue aqua.) They all landed safely in an ally.

"Wait the hell were you thinking jumping the gun like that." yelled Josh while hitting tart on the back of his head.

"Oww" wined tart.

Kiba had just gotten back from checking out the streets.

"it looks safe, the technology looks a little dated, and there seems to be only humans in the area, other then that it doesn't seem that different from home." said Kiba.

"did you say only humans?" ask Josh.

"Yeah." replied Kiba.

"That may be a problem." said Josh looking at there alien companions.

"oh, thats no problem at all." said pai.

The three boys took out there gantlets and hit a button on them, all of a sudden they were adsorbed into light. when the light cleared they had changed.

Kish's tails disappeared and his ears turned human his hair style changed to a shagged short style.(in other words his hair just lost the bands on the tips of his hair), his clothes changed into a pair of white pants with a green shirt and a white over shirt that was unbutton he also had some white tennis shoes with flames on them.

Tart's tails disappeared and his ears turned human the pig tails in his hair had disappeared, he was now wearing a pair of camo shorts and a brown and white hody.

Pai's tails disappeared and his ears turned human his hair lost it's band and shortened to length, he was now wearing a fuzzy trench coat covered in straps and buckles. (kind of like the ones that you see rock stars wearing.)

"OK that works." said Josh.

Ichigo blushed at the sight of the human Kish but hid it from the group.

"Yeah, that works but what about the girls thay can't go walking around in there maids outfits?" said Kiba

"Don't, worry about that it seems that our other clothes got suck threw the portal as well, and landed in this ally." said Mint

"OK, that seems completely and totally impossible." said Josh

"Well it happened." said mint picking up the groups clothes.

The boys were suddenly shoved out of the ally so the girls could change. Kish turned around and started to head back into the ally.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Josh as he grabed kish.

The girls came out of the ally fully dressed and ready to go. luckily most of the top of the ally was covered in something of a sealing and the dumpster was pushed out enough for them to get behind it easily.

"My clothes are a bit dirty, but they will have to do for now." said Mint.

"OK, so what do we do now." ask Kiba.

"The only thing we can do, search randomly until kite here gets a signal." said Josh.

"But that could take years!" shouted Kiba.

"Don't worry my program puts us close to the mew of each respective dimension, at the max were 25 miles from the mews current residents." said Kite

"OK let's go!" cheered Pudding as the group headed out on there search.

Little did the group know what they were about to face and how funny the events to come were going to be.

**AT THE HOME OF SAILOR MOON **

* * *

A very worn and tired shingo was lying his head down on the table in his kitchen.

"Whats wrong honey" said shingo's mom feeling his head.

"Well I had this weird dream last night and I couldn't go back to sleep after words." said shingo.

"What kind of dream." ask usagi knowing that dreams sometime ment more than they appear.

"Well I was in an infinite area covered in a rainbow light, and I was naked..." shingo was interrupted by usagi giggling.

"Sorry, please continue." said usagi.

"Like I was saying I was in this void, when all of a sudden a portal opened up in front of me a chameleon came out of it, the chameleon crawled over to me and climbed onto me and my body adsorbed it, the dream freaked me out so much I couldn't go back to sleep after words." said Shingo.

"That does sound Like a weird dream." said usagi finishing her lunch.

Usagi got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"See ya mom I'm going to hang out with my friends." said Usagi.

"Wait right there, take shingo with you." said shingo's and usagi's mom (yeah I don't know her name).

"What, why?" wined usagi.

"because me and your father are working late tonight and I don't want to leave shingo alone how he is." said mom.

"Fine, I'll take him." said usagi.

The two travel to rei's temple. shingo sat down on the steps and started to feel light headed, he looked down at his right hand and watched it disappear.

"what's going on!" yelled shingo.

He felt the presence of his hand but he could not see it. His hand reappeared all of a sudden he took a sigh of relief.

"Hey shingo are you alright?" ask makoto.

"I could have sworn my hand just vanished." said shingo.

"Maybe you should lye down." said Makoto

"Yeah maybe you right." said shingo.

"Makoto you need to get in here right now." said ami from the door of the shrine.

"OK, shingo are you gonna be alright?" ask Makoto.

"Yeah." replied Shingo.

Makoto headed into the shrine to meet the others.

"what's going on?" ask Makoto

"Well it seems I sensed an extremely high power level in the area, actually a group of high power levels." said Luna.

"we don't know if these being's are dangerous but we know there powerful" said artimis.

"How powerful are we talking?" ask rei.

"let me put it this way even at sailor moon's strongest power level, they are easily 15 time her power on an individual basis." said luna.

At that moment all the senshi had looks of horror on there facess.

"We better deal with this post hast." said haruka.

"I may have to..." said hotaru but was interrupted.

"We'll try to avoid that at all cost." said Michiru.

The senshi set out to find the avatars of this great power, totally forgetting about shingo.

"what is this power I feel, it's calling out to me." said shingo.

Shingo got up and for some reason he felt compelled to seek out this power. He set out to see what he would find completely disregarding his sister.

**with the mew mews**

* * *

The mew mews had been searching for hours now and lets just say that Josh was getting impatient.

"We're the hell is this guy, we've been searching for hours and we haven't found anything!?" yelled Josh.

"Relax Josh this is a big city it may take a while." said Kiba.

All of a sudden a building near by exploded.

"What the fuck." yelled Josh.

The sailor senshi showed up out of know where.

"We found you, we don't know who you are but anyone who attacks innocent people, are no friends of ours." said all the sailor senshi at once.

"Our we being called out by a bunch of girls in sailor fukus?" ask Josh to Kiba.

"Yeah, but I think it's just a misunderstanding, let me try to talk to them." said Kiba.

Kiba turned his attention to the sailor senshi.

"umm, excuse me lady's what are your names?" ask Kiba.

"I'm sailor moon." said Sailor moon.

"I'm tuxedo mask." said tuxedo mask. (I can't spell his other name OK).

"I'm sailor Mercury." said Sailor Mercury.

"I'm sailor Mars." said sailor Mars.

"I'm sailor Jupiter." said sailor Jupiter.

"I'm sailor Venus." said sailor Venus.

"I'm sailor Neptune." said sailor Neptune.

"I'm sailor Saturn." said sailor Saturn.

"I'm sailor Uranus." said sailor Uranus. (sailor Pluto is currently at the gates of time.)

Josh and Kiba couldn't help but laugh at that last one.

"ha ha ha, she said Uranus." said Josh.

"Listen I think this is a huge miss understanding." said Kiba laughing every step of the way.

"Don't even give me that, I know exactly what you have done, IN the name of the moon I shall punish you." said Sailor moon as she did her stupid henshin pose.

At this point all the mew's and aliens were laughing at them, even mint and zakuro were laughing.

"Hey, don't make fun of us." wined sailor moon.

"sorry, but we really haven't done anything wrong, let me explain." said Kiba.

One long story later.

"You expect us to believe that story, all I know is that we find you a group of extremely powerful beings near a destroyed building." said sailor mars.

"Actually that story was true for the most part, except the part about Kiba being supreme ruler of his world and Josh being his gesture." said an unknown Voice.

Suddenly a blond man in a purple outfit came out of the gravel of the building, he was kind of gay looking.

"Jadeite!" yelled sailor moon.

"who?" ask Josh.

"He was our first enemy that we ever faced." said sailor moon.

"Yeah, but I'm not one to hold a grudge." said Jadeite.

"What ever happened to you anyways." ask Rei.

"Well you see, After my last defeat against you Queen Berly sealed me away inside a crystal where I would sleep forever, But a man who by the name dark King Icarus freed me and increased my power by 100 fold, he told me that I could stay free from the sleep If I Joined him, He apparently wants to destroy the multiverse so he may rebuild it in his own Image, I happily accepted." said Jadeite.

"If your with the multiverse destruction squad, then you are our enemy." said Josh.

"Oh you must be one of those pesky mew mews he was talking about, who's power is far greater then the sailor senshi, good I thought this would be to easy now I have a challenge." said Jadeite zooming in to attack Josh.

The sailor senshi quickly got in his way and began to fight him but they were not doing so well. The mew mews took this as an opportunity to transform.

"Mew mew strawberry metamorphoses" said Ichigo.

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses" said Mint.

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses" said Lettuce.

"Mew mew Pudding Metamorphoses" said Pudding

"Mew mew Zakuro Metamorphoses" said Zakuro.

"Mew mew Kiba Metamorphoses" said Kiba.

"Mew mew Soup Metamorphoses" said Josh.

The group had Just finished Transforming Just as the senshi finished getting there asses kicked.

"Ribbon Mint echo."

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush."

"Ribbon Pudding ring Inferno."

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear."

"Crusher Josh boomerang Blast."

"Crusher Kiba Slice."

The attacks hit Jadeite head on and hert him pretty bad.

"amazing they don't look much stronger but the attacks have a lot more power behind them, I wounder how they do that." thought Jadeite.

At that Moment Shingo showed up on the seen.

"If I can't beat them, I guess I'll Just have to take a hostage then." said Jadeite as he rushed toward Shingo.

Shingo freaked on the sight of the man rushing towards him, all of a sudden Shingo completely disappeared. Shingo then reappeared next to Josh.

"What's going on with me?" asked Shingo.

Josh Noticed a mark on shingo's upper arm that looked like a rolled up cameleon Tail.

"Kite, He's the one were looking for, give him a mew crystal." said Josh to Kite.

Kite gave Shingo the mew crystal.

"what am I suppose to do with this?" ask Shingo.

"Fight, Trust me you already know how." said Kiba.

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphosis" said Shingo.

Shingo suddenly was adsorbed into a rainbow color light when the light resided he was different, he was now wearing rainbow colored short and a t-shirt, he also had a cameleon tail.

"I feel so Powerful" said Shingo.

He looked around to she all the sailor senshi harmed on the ground, all of a sudden he was filled with rage and looked up at Jadeite.

"I'll make you pay!" yelled Shingo.

Shingo put his hands together like goku does.

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow blast!" shouted Shingo as a rainbow wave shot from his hands hitting Jadeite head on.

Jadeite was grasphing his injured body.

"Damn now there's another one, I guess I'll have to retreat for now." said Jadeite as he teleported away.

Shingo turned his attention to the other mew's.

"What in the world is going one here!" yelled Shingo.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." said Josh with a sweat drop.

* * *

Kite: that was a really long chapter

Josh: yeah I know

Kite: waht were we fighting about again

Josh: I don't remeber

Kite: Let's Just give a preview

Josh: actually there are two previews

Kite: yeah next time is a short holloween special

Josh: next time the mew mews explane every thing to the sailor senshi and shingo, shingo stays in his deminsion but has a way of gitting in touch with Kish if he needs help or if he is ever needed, and after that the mews return home were we learn a shocking truth about Kiba and Zakuro.


	5. short halloween special

I hold right to nothing in this story except my oc's but there not patten characters

Kite: so what are we doing today

Josh: Halloween special

Kite: isn't it a bit early

Josh: yeah but every one else does it early

Kite: true that

Josh: a note to readers this has nothing to do with the actual story, you don't have to reed this chapter to keep up with the story so if you don't care for specials leave as you please

**Halloween special

* * *

**

Josh and Kiba were standing in the cafe mew mew.

"So it's almost Halloween so what are you going as, Kiba." said Josh.

"I'm going as a wearwolf." said Kiba.

"Really, a wearwolf kiba." said Josh.

"Well look who's talking your going as a vampire, you bat boy." said Kiba.

"Hey wear is everyone anyways?" ask Josh to Kiba.

"Well, mint and zakuro said Halloween if for little kids, pudding is helping her siblings get ready for Halloween, Ichigo is terrified of ghost, all the aliens except tart have no idea what Halloween is, and you don't even want to know what happen to lettuce. said Kiba.

"Ichigo is afraid of ghost, your kidding me right." said Josh.

"No she really is afraid of ghost." said Kiba.

"Ah, come on there is no such thing as ghost." said Josh.

All of a sudden a bed sheet ghost showed up.

"Boo, I'm a ghost." said the bed sheet ghost.

"Tart, is that you come on your not fooling anyone." said Josh.

Josh grabbed the bed sheet ghost and pulled the bed sheet to reveal nothing.

" thats impossible." said Josh.

"Ghost!" screamed Josh and Kiba.

The two booked it out of the cafe mew mew. When the two were far enough away were the ghost was appeared Shingo.

"That'll show them for steeling my cookie." said shingo.

All of a sudden a real ghost appeared behind shingo.

"Boo, motherfucker." said the ghost.

At that moment shingo pissed himself.

"Run away!" yelled Shingo as he continued to piss himself.

* * *

Kite: That was are Halloween special?

Josh: I was drunk when I wrote it what do you expect

Kite: what ever, next chapter we will be getting back to the story


	6. one hell of a night

I hold rights to nothing in this story except my oc's . but there not patten characters.

Kite: where were you last time.

Josh: studying for some test.

Kite: OK that makes sense.

Joshua: don't worry this a clean story it just has a lot of curseing in it, so don't be fooled by the name of the chapter

* * *

The mews stood on what was there battle field.

"Listen I'll explane everything but first we have to get out of here." said Josh.

"But what about the sailor senshi?" said Shingo.

"Who?" ask Josh.

"Them!" said Shingo While pointing to the unconscious sailor senshi.

"Fine but we need someplace safe to hide out, do you know of any place?" ask Josh.

Shingo stop and thought for a minute.

"The temple!" shouted shingo.

"Where?" said Josh.

"Just pick up the senshi and fallow me." said Shingo.

The mew mews and the aliens carried the sailor senshi to rei's shrine, they also grabbed the guardian cats.

"This place is pretty big, I wonder if there compensating for something." said Josh.

"No, the only guys who hang around hear are usagi's boyfriend and rei's grandfather and some boy who's crushing on rei" Said Shingo.

The group entered the shrine. The first thing the group noticed that no one was in the shrine.

"Hello, is anyone here, rai, makoto, ami, sis, where is every one?" said Shingo.

At that moment the sailor senshi began to wake up. Sailor moon looked up at Shingo.

"Bro, is that you, whats with the rainbow clothes and the chameleon tail?" ask Sailor Moon.

"Did you just call me bro, wait a second, Usagi?" said Shingo.

Sailor moon and the other sailor senshi pushed them selves up to try and get there bearings. Sailor moon looked at her self and finally realized she was still in her senshi form.

"Ummm, OK, I uh." stuttered Usagi.

"My sister is sailor moon." Said Shingo with a blank but shocked look on his face.

"Shingo let me explane." said Usagi knowing she had no way of explaining this to him.

"No let me explane this." said an unknown voice.

The group looked around the room, and finally noticed a green haired woman in the room.

"Who are you and what is wrong with this world?" said Josh.

"My name is Sailor Pluto also known as setsuna and I have known of your coming for a long time." said sailor Pluto.

"What does that mean?" ask Josh.

"You see I am the sailor senshi of time, I have known about your coming for a long time now and I think I can clear this whole matter up right now." said Setsuna.

"OK, you got our attention." said Kiba abruptly.

The sailor senshi and mew mews sat down as setsuna told her tale, she told them everything, she told the mews about crystal Tokyo and about the sailor senshi and there power's, she told the sailor senshi about the mews and there quest and about the multiverse destruction squad and there plans, some information was not disclosed for personal reasons and to keep from damaging the time stream.

"So what your telling me is that I am now some sort of super hero and not only the fate of my world but the fate of the entire multiverse lies on my shoulders." said Shingo.

"Well not your shoulders alone, but pretty much yeah." said Josh.

"Why can't we just stop this group." complained Haruka.

"Because your week." said Kiba.

Haruka got infuriated by this comment and was actually preparing to attack Kiba.

"Stop your actions at once." yelled setsuna.

Haruka calmed down and put away her space sword that she had just pulled out, the idea of her being week ate away at her in a way.

"Listen the way Kiba said what he said may have been rude, but it is not entirely untrue, do you remember when you fought Jadeite he was much more powerful he could have killed you if it was not for the mew mews, and the leader of the multiverse destruction squad is easily a hundred times stronger then Jadeite is now." said setsuna.

"Then what can we do." yelled Haruka.

"The only thing we can do is support the mews in there mission." Said setsuna.

"This whole thing is insane!" yelled shingo. "First I turn into some super powered freak and then my sister turns out to be Sailor Moon and now I have to protect the multiverse from being destroyed!"

"Listen I know this is very confusing right now, But trust me when I say this, everything will be alright." said Setsuna.

"OK, but there is one problem how am I suppose to fight these guys when they can attack other universes, how am I suppose to get to them?" ask Shingo.

"With this." said Setsuna producing what seemed to be a key. "This key will allow you to travel to other universes, I would give you keys for the other mews but I have only been able to successively make one, all the other ones exploded the first time they were used."

Shingo took they key from setsuna. Kite flew up to Shingo and spat out what looked like a cell phone with color coded buttons, it had a button for every mew and some buttons for mews that had yet to be awaken, he proceeded to give all the other mews cell phones as well each were different colors so they wouldn't get them mixed up.

"With these you can get in contact with one another when ever you please no matter what world you are in, but please remember to keep them charged." said Kite.

"Shingo you are also expected to help the sailor senshi if needed." said setsuna.

Shingo nodded his head a bit.

"OK, but we still have one problem how are the other male mews suppose to come to us if they are needed?" asked Josh.

"Thats not a big problem, you see every world has artifacts that allows people to travel to different universes, it's just a matter of finding them, but don't worry all the other male mews have there ways of uptaining these artifacts, I can't tell you anymore them that other wise I may risk damaging the time stream." said Setsuna.

"I don't know what to make of this, to be honest I think this makes less sense then a living ghost, but I guess I'll come along for this crazy mission, who knows maybe it'll be fun." said Shingo.

"I Should mention the side effects." said Josh.

"Side effects?" asked Shingo.

"Yeah, you see there are some side effects to becoming a mew mew, for me I got an addiction to fruit and got something of a sonar. In Kiba's case he got a slight increase in speed and strength also he has a addiction to meat. In Ichigo's case she acts a little like a cat and also when ever someone kisses her she turns into a cat, but for some reason that doesn't happen when kish kisses her, I still haven't figured out why." said Josh.

"So that's why I can turn invisible now, it's because of my chameleon DNA." said Shingo.

"Wow you can turn invisible, thats so cool." said hotaro.

"Really." said Shingo turning red. (when I say red I mean all red every inch of his skin.)

"Oh yeah don't chameleon's change there skin based on there emotions." said Josh.

"Yeah but it seems his skin only changes color unwillingly when he is embarrassed." said Kiba.

"Yeah, I guess your right, any ways if thats all there is to discuss I guess this meeting is over." said Josh.

The Whole group nodded in agreement and the meeting was closed.

"Hey tuxedo guy!" yelled Kiba.

"what is it?" asked Mamoru.

"Something has been bothering me." said Kiba.

"What's bothering you?" asked Mamoru.

"When I asked for name I asked for the lady's name's, why did you answer." asked Kiba.

Mamoru all of a sudden anime fell.

"Uh, never mind." said Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, quit screwing around I want to go home and take a shower, I smell like a truck stop." said Josh.

"Coming." said Kiba as he turned and left.

All the mews except shingo left the temple so the senshi would not be sucked threw the portal they were about to open. Shingo turned his attention to setsuna.

"Excuse me, but something has been bothering me." said Shingo.

"What is it?" asked Setsuna.

"Well first of all, why are my clothes rainbow colored in my mew form, while all the other mews only have one color?" asked Shingo.

"Well you see shingo when your sister was reincarnated she left small particles of her power in your mothers body, when your mother was pregnant with you your body picked up these particles do to your unique DNA, which is what caused the change in your outfit. In fact even if the mew mews had never shown up in this world you would have still gotten some sort of power do to the fact the particles in your body have actually been growing and getting bigger inside of you until one day the power would finally come to the surface." said Setsuna.

"So I would have become a super hero anyways. I wonder what kind of hero I would have become?" said Shingo.

**WITH THE MEW MEWS OUTSIDE**

The group waited for Kite to calculate a safe course home Emphasis on Safe.

"This is boring why can't I just open a portal." said Tart.

"Because last time you just opened a portal we found our selves 300 feet in the air, This time we may wined up in the vacuum of space, so this time we are going to make sure we get all the coordinates in, so we don't get killed!" yelled Josh.

"OK, calm down don't pop a.." tart paused. "What do you humans pop when your angry?" ask Tart.

"I'll buy you a book on human biology." said Josh.

"The coordinates are set." said Kite.

"Finally lets get out of here, this world is really starting to annoy me." said Kiba.

A Portal opened over head and the mews were lifted home. The mews landed safely back inside the cafe.

"We'll I'm going home I smell like hell." said Josh.

"Wait right there we still have one more matter to take care of." said Kiba.

"Yeah whats that." replied Josh.

"The aliens, wear are they going to stay?" asked Kiba.

"Oh thats not a problem." interrupted Kish.

"Yeah." said Tart.

"Let me explane, Kish and I have already found places to stay and we figure Tart could stay with Pudding considering how well those two get along, and Pudding could use the help with her brothers and sister." Said Pai.

"OK that solves that problem, but what about me I just got into town this morning, I haven't had anytime to look for a place to stay, do to that crazy trip of ours.

"You can stay at my place there's plenty of room." said Zakuro.

"Are you sure." said Kiba.

"Yeah but my dad is visiting town right now, he'll only be here for the next week though." Said Zakuro.

"I don't mind at all." said Kiba.

The group headed there separate ways unknowing of the things to come.

**WITH ZAKURO AND KIBA**

The two had just arrived at the house.

"Fancy place, kind of reminds me of my home when I was a kid." said Kiba.

The door slammed opened and an older man stepped out. He had slightly grayed hair with a well tooken care of body.

"Hello my little sugar cane, I'm so glad your finally home." said the old man.

"Dad please don't call me that I have a friend over." said Zakuro slightly looking at Kiba.

Kiba had a shocked look on his face, it turned angry real fast.

"You." said Kiba.

"Um, do I know you young man, if I don't my name is Kira." said Kira. (I know death note, I couldn't think of anything else.)

"You should old man." said Kiba very darkly.

"You, but you fell." said Kira.

"A bush broke my fall, and now I'm back after 12 years. Prepare to die old man." said Kiba as he rushed towards Kira with what looked like a combat knife.

The security at the mansion quickly rushed him and restrained him.

"Let me go, I'll kill him!" shouted Kiba like a crazy person.

Zakuro walked up to Kiba and smacked him clean across the face, this silenced him.

"listen it seems you both have a lot to talk about, so lets sit down and talk in a civilized manner." said Zakuro.

The group headed inside to a private room and sat down.

"You call this civilized, I'm tied to a chair!" yelled Kiba.

"Well, your the only person on a murder spule right now." said Zakuro.

Zakuro took in a breath of air.

"Now lets talk about this." Zakuro turned her head towards Kiba. "You first." said Zakuro.

"OK, 12 years ago I lived in a big mansion with no one but servants to keep me company. The only proof that I had a family was a slightly torn picture of my mother, father, and what looked like purple hair, I always carede that picture with me. I was lonely but I thought my father cared about me because he always sent me presents. One day when I was out playing my servants took me out to a cliff that overlooked a valley, they told me that my father had told them to kill me. The servants shoved me off the cliff, I only survived because a bush broke my fall. From that day forward I made it my mission to hunt down and kill my father." said Kiba, when he finished he took in a breath of air.

"Wait if what your saying is true, dad talk now." said Zakuro.

"I was afraid this day would come, Zakuro this boy is your twin brother. When your mother died I sent your brother away, because I couldn't stand to look at him, he just looked to much like his mother. I still loved him so I would always send him presents. One day I got a call saying that my son had committed suicide, it wasn't until later I found out that the servants where really yakuza hired by a rival company who thought the death of my son would send me into depression and my company would eventually fail because of it. They were arrested shortly afterwords. I decided to make sure Zakuro had the best life that I could provide for her to make up for what I had done, but I knew I could never make up for what I had done." said Kira.

"I have a brother." said Zakuro as her skin turned pale.

"So, my search for revenge was meaningless, I should have known why would someone who took such good care of me try to kill me, Damn it I wasted 12 years of my life on this!" Said Kiba.

"I think we got a lot of catching up to do." said Zakuro.

**WITH ICHIGO**

Ichigo had Just finished getting ready for bed and had turned out the light.

"Ichigo quit hogging the blanket." said a voice.

Ichigo quickly turned on the light to find Kish was in her bed.

"What are you doing here Kish!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo's parents quickly rushed into the room.

"Oh, Ichigo I see you met your new feance." said Ichigo's mom

"Feance?" said Ichigo all of a sudden going numb.

"Yeah, can you believe it a real live alien came to us and asked for your hand in marriage." said Ichigo's father.

"We quickly told him yes to his proposal." said Ichigo's mother.

"Every time I look at you I am reminded of where Ichigo's beauty comes from." said Kish to Ichigo's mother.

"Oh stop It, you shouldn't tease old women like that." said Ichigo's mom.

Ichigo just stood in her room completely pale from head to toe.

**WITH LETTUCE**

lettuce had Just gotten home.

"Honey can you help me in here, someone finally rented the vacant room we have." said Lettuce's mom.

Lettuce went into the living room to find Pai in his human form.

"so this is your daughter, she sure is cute." said Pai.

"what?" said Lettuce who had turned slightly pale.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Josh had just come into the cafe. Lettuce, Ichigo, Zakuro and Tart were all pail.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Josh.

"If I ever have children I'm only going to have two at the most." said Tart.

'I'm engaged to Kish now." Said Ichigo.

"Kiba, is my twin brother." said Zakuro.

"Pai is living at my house." said Lettuce.

"Wow it sounds like you guys had one hell of a night." Said Josh.

**

* * *

**

Kite: wow I think thats a new record for you

Josh: don't remind me I'm going to take a nap now

Kite: next chapter Zakuro planes a day of bonding with her brother and father but unfortunately the multiverse destruction squad has other planes

Josh: good thing I looked at my chapter again I relized hafe of the chapter was bolded I fixed it thowe


	7. Into the deep blue

Josh:hi

Kite: we usely have a spot here where we bitch but were just gonna get to the story

* * *

**AT MEW MEW CAFE 3 DAYS AFTER THE EVENTS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

* * *

**

It was a slow day at the cafe and all the mews were taking it easy. Mint walked up to Kiba who was resting his head on the table.

"So, you are Zakuro's twin brother." said Mint.

"For the 1000th time, yes, now quit asking me." said Kiba.

"So if Kiba is Zakuro's twin brother that must make him like, a boy zakuro, which means....." thought Mint who suddenly turned bright red.

"Hey Mint are you sick." ask Kiba seeing her red face.

"Nothing I'm fine." said Mint lying threw her teeth. "He must be mine." thought Mint to her self.

All of a sudden Lettuce walked in the room, she trip and pushed Mint into Kiba. Mint turned bright red and looked up at Kiba.

"Are you sure your not sick, your really red." said Kiba putting his forehead to hers. "You don't have a fever." said Kiba.

At that moment Mint jumped out of Kiba's arms.

"I'm fine, d-dont worry about me so much." said Mint stuttering a bit.

Josh walked into the room, sat down, and drunk some Coffey.

"Nasty!" yelled Josh.

"Then why are you drinking it?" asked Ichigo with a swet drop.

"because I'm hoping it'll distract me." said Josh.

"distract you from what?" asked Ichigo.

Just then Kite flew into the room.

"Josh you need to apply to one of the local schools, you need to finish your education, and why haven't you cleaned your appartment there is a pizza box stuck to the ceiling, and you never help out at the cafe......" Kite continued to babble on.

"Oh I see." said Ichigo with a swet drop.

Kiba got up and headed towards the door.

"I have to go I promised I would spend the day with sis and the old man." said Kiba heading out the door.

"I have a ballet recital to get to." said Mint as she left the shop.

"Me and tart have to go pick everyone up." said Pudding dragging tart along.

"I have a test I need to study for." said Ichigo as she left the shop.

"Anywhere neko-chan go's I go." said Kish fallowing Ichigo out of the shop.

"I have a

"I have to go fill out some school application because someone is to lazy to do it him self." said Kite flying out of the shop.

"I need to get back to my lab I recently got a message from your father saying he may have found another one of the male mews, I'm expecting him to send me the program for kite today." said pai as he left the shop.

"yeah what ever." said Josh taking another sip of Coffey and complaining about it (he really hates Coffey). "Wait a second they left me here alone." Josh flipped opened his phone and hit the rainbow colored button. "Shingo call your parents and tell them you are going to be hanging out with some friends today."

"Ok but why?" asked Shingo.

"Just trust me after you do that use your key thing to come to the cafe." said Josh

"You mean the time key?" asked shingo.

"Yeah that thing." said Josh.

**AT MINT'S RECITAL

* * *

**

Mint was humming happily as she did some stretches.

lot of homework to do so I have to go." said lettuce while tripping and falling out of the shop.

"You sure are in a good mood today." said one of the girls at the recital.

"Well I just met the boy of my dreams a few days ago." said Mint with hearts in her eyes.

"what!!!!!!" said all the girls in the room at once.

"what is it?" asked Mint confused about there reactions.

"Well it's just that..." stuttered one of the girls

"What." said mint.

"We kind of thought you where a lesbian." said one of the girls.

"The word is bai as in buy the way this boy is actually Zakuro's twin brother." said Mint happily.

"what!!!!" yelled all the girls.

"Zakuro has a twin brother, is he hot, how do you know him, you got to introduce him to us." said the girls while mobbing around Mint.

"Ok, OK, OK, if you all calm down I'll take you to meat him after our recital." said Mint.

**WITH ZAKURO AND KIBA AND THERE FATHER

* * *

**

The group was having a pick nick in the park together.

"brrrrr." Said Kiba.

"What is it son." Asked Kira (if you don't remember thats there fathers name).

"I just got this cold chill run down my spine." said Kiba.

"it's probably nothing." said Zakuro.

**BACK AT THE CAFE WITH SHINGO AND JOSH

* * *

** A young girl walked into the cafe.

"Umm, excuse me can I get a table." said the girl.

"Is it safe." said an unknown voice.

"What?" asked the girl.

"Is it safe" asked the voice again.

"If this is a joke I'm not laughing." said the girl.

"Is it safe." said the voice.

"Come on I just want to get a table." said the girl now a little annoyed.

"Is it safe." said the voice once again.

all of a sudden a set of butcher knifes started floating around the girl.

"Is it safe." said the voice once again.

The girl screamed and ran out of the shop. Shingo appeared holding the knifes and Josh got up from behind the counter holding a rolled up magazine with Zakuro on the cover.

"your right driving the customers clinically insain is fun." said Shingo.

"It's my own spin on a joke I saw on TV." said Josh.

**BACK AT THE PARK

* * *

**

The group was still on there pick nick when all of a sudden they heard a scream.

"What was that." said Zakuro and Kiba at the same time.

A shadowy figure flew threw the woods towards the family's current location.

"Dad get out of here now." said Zakuro.

"What about you two?" asked Kira.

"Don't worry about us will be fine." said Kiba.

Kira ran away from the two.

the figure closed in on the two and they where both petrified at the site of the man that stood before them.

"geeze you two act as if you seen a ghost." said the man.

The man standing in front of them was non other then deep blue.

"It's been a long time I can feel that you have become a lot stronger." said deep blue.

"You, your the man who haunts my nightmares." said Kiba.

"Oh yes I remember you ever sense my last defeat I was living inside of you barely hanging on for life, but then he came the great dark king Icarus he gave me a body of my own so I know longer need to live inside humans." said Deep Blue.

"listen I'll hold him off you call the others." said Zakuro taking out her pendent.

"Ok." said Kiba taking out his cell phone.

"Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphoses" said Zakuro turning into her mew form.

Kiba hit a big button on the cell phone that said sos, which called all the mews at once.

"This is Kiba we have an emergency get to the park right away." said Kiba.

Most of the Mews where teleported to the park with the aliens. Josh and Shingo how ever took time key airlines where a face plant crass is always guaranteed.

"Shingo get off me." said Josh to shingo as he shoved shingo off his back.

"Sorry." said Shingo.

"Who's the dork in the blue outfit." said Josh turning his attention to Deep Blue.

"Dork." said Deep Blue with an angry face.

"I believe he's referring to you." said Kish.

"Oh, so the traitors are here as well." said Deep Blue.

"Hey I Just realized something, where's Mint." said Josh.

"She couldn't make it, something about not being able to get away." said Kiba.

"What ever let's fight." said Josh pulling out his mew crystal."

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"well well well I guess Jadeite was telling the truth there are a few new mew mews but these ones are boys how interesting.' said Deep Blue while calling out his sword.

Deep blue flew in and made a swing at Josh, Josh dodge and Kicked him in the face which seemed not to do much.

"He's a lot stronger then he looks." said Josh.

"Yeah the last time we fought him he leveled the entire city." said Zakuro.

"Wow, thats pretty bad ass." said Josh.

"This is know time to be admiring the enemy." said Kiba with a pissed look on his face.

"Hey look a distraction!" yelled Josh completely ignoring Kiba.

"Where." said Deep blue looking in some random direction.

At that moment all the male mews and the alien sucker punched Deep Blue.

"I cant believe he fell for that." said Shingo.

"well enough games already lets take him down." said Kiba.

"right." said all the Mews.

"Ribbon Mint Echo."

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush."

"Ribbon Pudding ring Inferno."

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear."

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise."

"Crusher Kiba Slice."

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Josh Boomerang Blast."

A large amount of dust was knocked up by the attacks when the dust cleared they saw Deep blue was still OK.

"What?" said Josh in shock.

"What are you surprised, If you haven't noticed yet I'm much stronger then that weakling Jadeite." said Deep blue.

"Damn it If I only had a stronger attack." thought Josh.

"Josh Slap your Boomerangs together." Yelled Kite.

"What thats crazy they'll just explode in my hands." said Josh.

"Just trust me." yelled Kite.

"Fine!" said Josh.

Josh slapped his boomerangs together, a light started coming from them as they merged together to form what looked like a wand of some sort. It had an orange handle with a twisting white stripe going up it, the bottom of the wand's handle had a small spear like crystal attached to it, and the top of the wand had a star that had spikes pointing in several directions.

"Ok now what?" asked Josh.

"You have a new attack so use it!" yelled Kite.

"Ok, Crusher Josh Star Buster blast." said Josh While waving the wand in front of him.

The wand shot out several stars made of energy which hit Deep Blue and exploded on contact, there were about 50 stars.

"Ouch that had to hurt." said Josh.

When the smoke cleared a saverly beaten Deep blue was seen holding one of his arms.

"Damn how did you already unlock your second level attack." said Deep Blue.

Just then Josh took a face plant into the ground.

"Josh are you OK." said Zakuro rushing to Josh's side.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little worn out, I guess I'm not use to the new attack yet." said Josh pushing himself up.

"I guess you win this time mews, but there are other members much stronger then me, and I am far from dead." said Deep Blue disappearing.

The mews help Josh up and Josh stored his wand in subspace. The female mews returned with the aliens back to what they where doing, aside from zakuro.

"Now what do we do." asked Josh.

"We can start by dealing with the press." said Zakuro.

"What?" said Shingo, Josh, and Kiba.

All of a sudden a lard group of cameramen came from the bushes with several news reporters. One of the news reporters manged to get to the group first.

"Excuse me do you have time for an interview." said the reporter.

"I guess." said Josh

"We just need to know a few things about you."said the reporter.

"Ok I'm Mew Josh, I'm 17, currently available, and I really hate Coffey." said Josh.

"I'm Mew Shingo, I live in another dimension, I'm about 14 years old, and despite the color of my outfit I don't like men." said Shingo.

"I'm Mew Kiba, I'm about 17 and I am Mew Zakuro's twin brother." said Kiba.

"Thank you thats all we need." said the reporter.

The mews ran away, Josh returned to the shop, shingo went back to his dimension, and Zakuro and Kiba went to find there father.

**MANY HOURS LATER

* * *

**

Zakuro and Kiba had just arrived at the cafe after dropping there dad off at home. the two opened the door to find the cafe packed with young girls and Mint was hiding in the kitchen where it was safe.

"What's going on here." asked Kiba.

"These young lades have been waiting to meat you all day." said Josh.

All the girls turned there attention to Kiba.

"There he is thats Zakuro's twin brother." Yelled one of the girls.

All the girls rushed at Kiba.

"Help I'm being mobbed by fangirls!" yelled Kiba.

"Oh he did not deserve that." said Josh.

* * *

Kite" I read your psa not being able to update until the end of november thats horrible.

Josh: Well It could be worse

Kite: maybe for you

Josh: preview time

Kite: fine

next time: the mews go to get the next male mew but there is one problem he's a shamen with a ghost partner how will the scardy cat Ichigo handle it and also the enemy will finaly be revealed to you


	8. Mew Lyserg

Josh: I am pissed

Kite: why

Josh: because I lost to someone in halo called gayfag23

Kite: ha ha

Josh: it's not funny

Kite: ok ok I won't laugh

Josh: your gonna make fun of me for a year for this arnt you

Kite: oh big time

**IN A DARK VOID

* * *

**

A group of men covered in shadows where having a meeting

"Deep blue and Jadeite have both been severely injured and are currently in the medical wing." said a man with white hair and a big smile.

"Thats to be expected they are the weakest of us, they had no strategy to there fights, they didn't even use any Youma or Chimera Anima." said a man with slicked back hair.

"They are not strong enough yet to fight the mews on there own power they shouldn't have even been fighting at all." said a large man with deformed muscles around his neck.

"Thats enough I don't want to hear anymore about the plunders of those two, I just want those mews out of my way." said a man completely surrounded in darkness, yes this man was Dark king Icarus.

"Lord Icarus I was wondering why don't you deal with them your self, your obviously more then strong enough." said a young boy with long hair.

"It's not that simple there is a extremely powerful seal keeping me here, only small fragments of my power can escape this world, thats how I was able to free Jadeite and revive Deep Blue and recruit all of you." said Icarus.

"Then what is the point of your mission, if you can't escape this world how will you complete your task." said the boy.

"Deep blue and Jadeite attacked the mews without orders, they had yet to realize there true mission, your mission is not to destroy the mew mews, your mission is to collect infidien shard so I may reform the infidien core." said Icarus

"The infidien core?" asked the smiling man.

"It is a gem that holds unimaginable powers, because of this power it is about the size of a minivan, by using it's power I can brake the seal that holds me here and I may carry out my task, and once my task is complete you shell all be kings." said Icarus.

"So how many shards are there?" asked the muscle man.

"there are about 100 of them and we need to collect them all, the reason why you have not been given orders so far is because I needed to perfect a tracker to find them, unfortunately It can only locate one of them at a time so you each will take turns collecting them." said Icarus.

"So who will go first." asked the boy.

"Well sense you asked you will be the one who will get this one, also it is in your home world so it will be a perfect target for you." Said Icarus tossing the young boy something that looked like a dragon radar. "also the shard may be inside of anything even a human so be careful Hao."

"I will be." said the boy reviling himself to be Hao (main villein from shaman king, just if your not a fan.)

Hao disappeared into the darkness leaving the group to there conversation insulting Deep Blue and Jadeite.

**BACK AT THE CAFE MEW MEW

* * *

**

The mews were having a meeting of there own.

"So you finaly found another male mew." said Josh happily.

"That and more I got a new upgrade for your cell phones so you can travel to other worlds more easily and also it has a teleportation device, unfortunately They where so expensive to make your father could only make 5 of them so he told me to only issue them to mew mews who really need them so Josh, Kiba, Mint, and Zakuro get one and I'll hold on to the last one just in case one of the other male mews can't get an artifact to help them travel to other worlds. said Kite.

Kite proceeded to pass the mods to the four mew mews. The four quickly attached the new mods to there cell phones.

"Oh and your father has recently given me an upgrade for a new mission objective." Said Kite.

"Whats our new mission objective?" asked Josh.

"Apparently There are things called infidien shards that hold amazing amounts of power that our enemy's can use against us, your father wants you to collect them before they do, your father told me that the shards use to be a part of an extremely large gem, other then that he doesn't know much more then that." Said Kite.

"OK I understand, let's go, kish your teleporting us this time." said Josh.

"What why me?" asked Kish.

"Would you prefer that tart teleports us." said Josh.

"um, no thats all right." said Kish.

"Then let's get going I want to see some action." said Kiba.

"Kiba is so cool he is definitely Zakuro's brother." thought Mint.

Kish opened a portal the mew where gently lifted and set down in what looked like to be a endless desert.

"What the fuck, why the hell is the other male mew in the middle of a desert." ranted Josh.

"He sure does like to yell a lot, doesn't he." said Lettuce with a sweet drop.

"Pudding thinks it's kind of entertaining." said Pudding in her usual cheerful tone.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SAME DESERT

* * *

**

(Authors note: This story takes place 2 years after the shaman king tournament. Lyserg had quit the x-laws and started traveling with Morphine. He decided to become a traveling shaman and use his ability's to fight evil spirits and exercise spirits from human body's. He recently got lost in the desert and that is where we join him. this story uses the anime not the manga and morphine's English dub name is chole but I am going by Morphine.)

The two where traveling and where hopelessly lost, Lyserg was whereing a brown cloth over his standard outfit to help keep the sun out.

"Morphine if we don't find a town soon I may be joining you as a spirit." said Lyserg.

Morphine flew close by to see how Lyserg was doing, Morphine had a very concerned look on her face. All of a sudden Lyserg collapsed on the ground, morphine started to panic She knew that her only hope of saving him is finding someone to to help her. Morphine flew off to look for help.

**BACK WITH THE MEW MEWS EXCLUDING SHINGO

* * *

**

Kite suddenly started flipping out.

"We have to find the male mew right away, I'm detecting his life is currently starting to fade, we need to find him as quick as possible." panicked Kite.

"OK calm down I fond a abandon car, It doesn't have any keys but it's does have a half tank of gas and all the parts are in good shape" said Kiba.

"Thats great and all but a few problems one how do we move it with no keys two how do we all fit inside it?" asked Josh a little aggravated.

"That's not a problem it's a pick up and I can just hot wire it." said Kiba.

"You know how to hot wire a car." said Zakuro a little surprised.

"I've done somethings I'm not proud of." said Kiba with a dark gloomy look on his face.

After hot wiring the car the mews where driving around the desert hopelessly lost.

"It's hopeless will never find him in time." said Josh hanging his head.

All of a sudden a certain red haired fairy like ghost hit the windshield of the car.

"What the fuck." said Josh.

Kiba pulled the car over and Ichigo pulled Morphine off the windshield.

"Are you OK." asked Ichigo.

Morphine shook it off and looked up at the mews, she flew up and signaled for them to follow her.

"I think she wants us to follow her." said Tart.

"No you think." said Josh sarcastically.

The mews got back in the car and fallowed Morphine. The mews drove along until they saw what looked like a tattered cloth, Morphine flew to the cloth and pointed to it. Josh Jump out of the car and ran over to find a passed out young boy.

"We need to get this boy to a town as soon as possible!" shouted Josh.

"But how do we find the nearest town!" shouted Kiba.

"Thats easy your cell phones have a gps tracking system on them." said Kite.

"Well thats convenient." said Kiba taking out his cell phone.

Josh picked up Lyserg and put him in the back of the car, Morphine followed. The mews drove to the nearest town which seemed to be abandoned the mews brought Lyserg into one of the abandoned buildings, Lettuce got water for him from a wheal near by. The mews waited. Lyserg finally began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I, whats going on here?" asked Lyserg.

morphine flew up to Lyserg glad to see he was alright.

"Oh good your OK" said Josh taking a sigh of relief.

"Who are you guys." asked Lyserg.

"Kid you may want to kick back because we have one hell of a story for you." said Kiba.

Kiba with the assistance of the other mews proceeded to tell Lyserg everything.

"What the entire multiverse is in danger?!" said Lyserg in shock.

"I know this must be all very hard to beleave." said Josh.

"I beleave you." said Lyserg.

"What?" asked Josh shocked.

"Beleave me I have experienced many strange things." said Lyserg.

"Like what." asked Josh.

"For starters I'm actually a shaman, and this little fairy here is my spirit partner, oh her name in Morphine and my name is Lyserg." said Lyserg.

"Did you say spirit partner?" asked Ichigo turning a little white.

"Yeah she's a ghost beleave it or not." said Lyserg.

"G-g-g-g-GHOST!" screamed Ichigo as she ran behind Kish.

"Don't worry she is harmless." said Lyserg.

"Really?" said Ichigo.

"Really she wouldn't harm a fly." Said Lyserg.

Morphine flew over and landed on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Well she is kind of cute I guess I could tolerate her." said Ichigo.

"Hey I was wondering where do you live, where's your parents?" asked Josh.

"My parent's died in a fire when I was a child, I have no real home." said Lyserg.

Josh began to laugh.

"Josh that isn't funny." said Ichigo getting up set.

"No thats not it, I just find it Ironic." said Josh.

"You find what ironic." said Ichigo.

"The same thing happened to me, it's like hes an alternate version of me." said Josh.

Josh stoped laughing and took in some air which cause him to cough because the air was filled with dust and sand.

"Anyways Kid if you really don't have anywhere else to go why don't you come live with me, I could use some company and it's better then wondering randomly." said Josh.

Lyserg began to think about it but didn't have long because the ground began to shack.

"Whats going on." asked Lyserg.

"The enemy is here and so is a infidien shard he must be after it." shouted Kite.

"What where is it?" shouted Kiba.

"Whats going on here?" asked Lyserg a little scared.

"You know the multiverse deconstruction squad we told you about." said Josh.

"Yeah." said Lyserg.

"One of them must be here, which means it's time for you to take on your duty and fight." said Josh.

"I understand" said Lyserg.

The group headed outside. They saw a giant something or other beating on the ground as if it was digging for something. The group noticed what looked like a young boy on it's shoulder.

"Hey you, what are you doing you could get hurt." yelled Mint.

The boy turned around and revealed his face.

"Hao." said Lyserg in shock.

"Oh if it isn't Lyserg, I never would have thought you would be one of the mews." said Hao.

"Impossible you died." said Lyserg.

"Little Lyserg I thought you knew it's almost impossible to keep me dead." said Hao.

"Lyserg do you know this guy?" asked Mint.

"Yeah he one time tried to destroy all of humanity to create a all shaman world." said Lyserg.

"What thats insain." said Josh.

"You may think it's insain but soon with the power of dark king Icarus my dream of a all shaman world shell soon be fulfilled." said Hao.

"the mews took out there crystals and pendents, Lyserg received a mew crystal from Kite.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" asked Lyserg.

"Just kick back and let your instincts take over." said Kiba.

Josh pulled out his cell phone and called Shingo.

"Shingo I need you to come to my current location asp." said Josh.

"OK I'll be there right away." said shingo.

Shingo hung up his phone and looked up at his sister.

"Sorry sis I won't be able to partake in the lovely meal you have cooked it seems there is an emergency and I have to go." said Shingo.

Shingo rushed out the door and used his time key. Shortly afterwards shingo landed on top of Josh.

"This again, get off me shingo." said Josh.

"Sorry." said Shingo. "But thanks to you I got to avoid eating usagi's death lunch." said Shingo happily.

"Shingo shut up and transform." said Josh.

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

All the mews but Lyserg transformed.

"Lyserg Transform now!" shouted Josh.

Lyserg looked at his pendent.

"I don't know if I can." said Lyserg.

"You have to try." said Kiba.

"I can't do it." said Lyserg.

"Fine, I guess your not the one we where looking for after all." said Josh.

"I guess for now will have to fight him are self." said Shingo.

"You can fight all you want but you stand no chance against me." said Hao.

"What makes you say that." said Kiba.

"Because I know most of your weaknesses." said Hao.

Hao swooped down and Kissed Ichigo turning her into a cat.

"Neko-Chan shouted Kish."said Kish as he picked up Ichigo in her cat form.

Hao turned and punched Shingo in his stomach, causing his mouth to open. Hao dumped in what looked like toxic waste down his mouth.

"I guess I should tell you that was your sisters cooking." said Hao.

All of a sudden Shingo started rolling around on the ground screaming while grabbing his stomach. Hao pulled out a banana and threw it in some random direction pudding be who she is went after it.

"Ribbon Zakuro spear."

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Ribbon Mint Echo."

"Crusher Kiba Slice."

The four attacked the spirit of fire (Hao spirit partner). The spirit of fire Knocked the four away as if they where nothing. Josh prepared to attack the spirit of fire but the spirit of fire simply ignored him and went back to digging.

"I guess it's time to use the new weapon Icarus had given me." said Hao pulling out what looked like a pill. "Come now my star shatter.

The pill hit the ground and turned into a giant Coffey blob monster.

"You got to be kidding me." said Josh.

Josh was hit by the Coffey monster accidentally drinking some of it in the process.

"Yukey, yukey, yukey." said Josh as he shoved sand in his mouth in an attempt to get the taste out.

"If I don't fight there all going to die." said Lyserg with a concerned look on his face.

Morphine moved along Lyserg side and sat down on his shoulder, Lyserg looked at her and smiled he could always tell what she was thinking even if she never talked.

"I understand." said Lyserg looking at his mew crystal. "Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses."

All of a sudden morphine flew into the air and slammed into the light that was now coating Lyserg causing the two to fuse together.

Mew Lyserg had huge dragonfly wings, with a dark green hoody and dark green shorts that went down to his knees and the finishing touch was Morphines goggles that had grown and appeared on his head.

"Interesting you fused together with your spirit using your mew mew powers, I wounder if it makes your mew form any stronger." said Hao.

Lyserg held out his hands and called out what looked like a rip cored mini coptor.

"What are you going to do with that childes toy." Mocked Hao.

"Crusher Lyserg tornado." said Lyserg while pulling the rip cord.

The mini coptor flew into the air and formed a tornado which pulled the Coffey monster apart.

"My star shatter." shouted Hao in anguish. "Hmph, I guess you win the battle but I get to keep the trophy." said Hao pulling out what looked to be a shattered fragment of a crystal.

"The infidien fragment." shouted Josh.

Hao and his spirit partner disappeared just as Josh attempted to stop them.

"I'm sorry." said Lyserg.

"It's not your fault, we'll get him next time." said Josh pushing himself off the ground.

The mews detransformed and Ichigo was turned back into her human form, also when Lyserg detransformed Morphine separated from him. Lyserg looked at Josh.

"You know I've been thinking, I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer to come live with you." said Lyserg.

Josh looked up with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Josh.

"Yeah I have had enough wondering for one life time." said Lyserg.

Lyserg was given a cell phone and the last world travailing upgrade that kite had.

With that the fourth male mew was found and he came to live at the resident's of Josh Campbell but the enemy holds one of the Infidien shards and there are 99 more of those shards out there how will the mews keep the enemy from getting the rest of them.

* * *

Kite: I cna't beleave that happened to you

Josh: well look who's talking you lost to someone named vic_menyana72

Kite: who let's not go there let's just do the preview for the next chapter

Next time: Another male mew anothe shard and another enemy but the newest mew is a death god how will the mew mews handle this one.


	9. mew toshiro

Josh: let the story start

Kite: this story takes place right as ichigo and friends set out to save orihime

Josh: oh and yea 30 reviews

**IN THE DARK VOID

* * *

**

The group of men where having a meeting.

"You've done good Hao." said Icarus.

"Thank you but It seem that I lost the star shatter you had given me." said Hao.

"No matter I have thousands of them." said Icarus.

The fragment was given to Icarus.

"Now for new business, I have located the next shard, it is in soul society so Aizan, Gin, and Kaname you get this one." said Icarus.

Icarus gave the three the tracking device and the three of them disappeared.

**OUT SIDE OF A SCHOOL

* * *

**

The school had just let out and Josh and Lyserg exited.

"Why did Kite do this to me?" said Josh.

"Oh come on you only have to go for a year, after that you don't have to put up with it anymore." said Lyserg.

"Yeah but he could have at least told me." said Josh.

"Umm, Josh he did , he told you like 3 times." said Lyserg.

"Yeah thats true, but you know I never listen to him." said Josh.

"Well we need to get to the cafe for the meeting." said Lyserg.

"I know, but I wish we had someplace else to have are meetings, the cafe is just to girly." said Josh.

The two made there way to the cafe. They walked in and sat down as they waited for the meeting to begin.

"I have called this meeting for a number of reasons, the first of which we have found another male mew." said Pai.

"Really thats good, anyways what are the other reasons?" asked Josh.

"Well your father has sent me a number of inventions he thinks may help with our mission." said Pai pulling out a box.

The mew scuffled threw the box while wrestling one another to see whats inside.

"Cool new pendents." said Ichigo.

The pendents looked a lot like there old ones but they were color coordinated for all the female mews.

"Whats this." said Josh pulling out what looked something like a fermus with a button on it.

Josh pushed the button on the device which cause a blue energy sword to come out.

"Cool a light saber, I can use this if I ever loose my mew crystal." said Josh.

"What!?" asked Kite.

"not that I ever loose it or anything." said Josh with a swet drop.

"A pair z-ray glasses, cool." said Kiba as he put them on and looked at Lyserg. "aww it burns." Said Kiba taking off the glasses and throwing them on the ground.

"Hey look at this." said Lyserg pulling out what looked like a small seed in a baggy with a note attached to it.

"Let me see that." said Josh taking the seed and unfolding the note.

**NOTE

* * *

**

Terra seed.

Plant in the soil of any dead or injured planet to heal or revive the planets ecosystem.

Ex: If you were to plant this seed on a desert planet it would soon be fludded by water, and large forest and grass lands would pop up

note: this seed does not work on earth.

* * *

"I'm gonna hold on to this, it may come in handy." said Josh putting the seed into a holster he had on hand.

"Now that the gadget wars are over, I have something else important to tell you." said Pai.

"Oh sorry." said all the mews with swet drops all around.

"anyways we also found a mew crystal as well, and it's conveniently located in the same world as the other male mew." said pai.

"If thats the case we need to go now." said Josh.

"Glad to here it I'll drive." said Tart.

"OK, first of all were teleporting not driving, and second there is no way in hell your teleporting us." said Josh.

"but, but, but, Waaaaaaaaa." cried out tart as he began to cry.

"Fine you can be the one that teleports us, just quit the water works." said Josh.

"Really, yea!" said Tart.

"Hmm, He may not act it sometimes but he's still a kid." thought Josh to himself.

Tart opened the portal and all the mews were sucked in. The mews landed in what looked like a small old fashion looking town.

"Whats up with this place?" asked Mint.

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling." said Kiba.

At this moment hanataro happened to walk by.

"Hey you!" said Josh.

Hanataro pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yeah you, where are we?" asked Josh.

"umm, your in soul society, what are you doing here anyways?" asked hanataro.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that, um, what was your name again." said Josh.

"Hanataro." said Hanataro.

The mews looked at the boy in confusion and began to giggle.

"Nice to meet you flower-Chan." said Josh in a sarcastic tone.

A explosion was heard from a distance and a army of menos was seen.

"What are those things." yelled Josh.

"Those are hallows, there horrible monster that attack almost all living and dead things in order to consume them and turn them into hallows, and those aren't your typical hallows those are menos they are amongst the most powerful hallows." said Hanataro in a scared tone.

"What, wait let me see 1,2,3,7,22." there has to be at least 10,000 of those things." said Josh.

"Josh I'm sensing an infidien shard over there, those things must be working for mds aka the multiverse deconstruction squad." said Kite.

"Then we need to get there now." said Josh. "Hey hana-Chan you know how to get over there?" asked Josh.

"Yeah but." began hanataro.

"Then you lead." said Josh.

"But." hanataro started.

"I'll get in contact with shingo." said Kiba.

"But." started hanataro.

"We better transform." said Ichigo.

"Right." said Everyone.

"Oh forget it." said hanataro.

'Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses"

The mews all transformed, the female mews outfits didn't differ from there old mew outfits at all.

"Hey what gives." asked Mint.

"Yeah I thought we all got new pendents." said Ichigo.

"Maybe you got stronger attacks now or something." said Kiba.

"Maybe." said Ichigo.

All of a sudden shingo fell on top of Josh.

"Oh come on this has got to stop." said Josh shoving Shingo off of him.

"Sorry." said Shingo.

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Um, I don't want to sound rude but what are you guys, and why do you keep calling me hana-Chan?" asked hanataro.

"I thought the name suited you, and were called mews, we can't tell you all the details right now but we will later." said Josh.

"Thats okay, Please fallow me." said Hanataro.

The mews fallowed hanataro to the site where the menos were located. When they got there they found a bunch of people dressed like hanataro fighting the menos.

"Who are those guys." asked Kiba.

"Oh those guys are shinigami, just like me." said hanataro.

"Wait do you mean shinigami as in death god." said Josh.

"Yep." said Hanataro.

"Oh." said Josh. "Please don't reap my mortal soul!" cried Josh.

"Relax, our job isn't to kill you, our job is to collect your soul when you die, and no we don't know when your gonna die." said hanataro in a calming tone.

"Oh thats a relief." said Josh taking a sigh. "Wait this is no time to relax I have to find the infidien shard."

**From the squad captains view.

* * *

**

"Where did all these guys come from." said Soi.

"I don't know, but this is one heck of a fight." said Kenpachi.

"They keep coming." said Toshiro.

A menos was about to fire a cero at toshiro, all of a sudden two boomerangs impacted on the menos and blew up, causing the menos to fall over and dissipate. Josh jumped down between the three captains.

"Shit be blowing up!" shouted Josh as he flew off.

"Who was that?" asked Toshiro.

"He had the same hair color as Ichigo." said Soi (Note: when Josh turns into his mew form his mousy brown hair turns bleached orange if you don't remember.)

"I don't know who he was, but I like him." said Kenpachi with a smile that said I want to fight him so bad.

**The mews view.

* * *

**

"Crusher shingo rainbow blast." shouted Shingo taking down a number of menos.

"Hey girls see if you have any new weapons." shouted Kiba.

"OK." said all the girls at the same time.

"Mint mega arrow." shouted Mint as a bow appeared that was several times larger then her old one, but it had no arrow. "How am I suppose to use this without any arrows?" asked Mint.

Mint decided to pull back on the bow, all of a sudden a arrow made of energy appeared, that was somewhat similar to a quincy arrow but seemed to have a much higher concentration of power.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain!" Shouted Mint as she shot several arrows wiping out a number of menos.

"Pudding maracas." shouted Pudding as three maracas appeared and pudding caught two in her hands and one in her tail.

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes!" shouted Pudding as she shook the maracas.

A bunch of spikes popped up and wiped out a number of menos.

"Lettuce harp." shouted lettuce as a green harp appeared.

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave." shouted lettuce as she played the harp.

A large wave hit a large number of menos wiping them out.

"Zakuro pistols." said Zakuro as a pair of pistols appeared in her hands.

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace!" shouted Zakuro as she jumped in the air and shot a group of menos destroying them.

"Strawberry bell staff!" shouted Ichigo as her strawberry bell appeared on a long staff.

"Ribbon Strawberry Love." shouted Ichigo as a wave of light was sent from the staff and took a number of menos down.

**With Kite.

* * *

**

"I sense the other male mew near here." said Kite.

Kite looked around and noticed Toshiro.

"Hey you take this!" shouted Kite as he threw a mew crystal to toshiro.

"What do I do with this." said Toshiro.

"Think of it as a super power up." shouted Kite.

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses." said Toshiro instinctively.

A white light consumed him and when it died down he had huge white owl wings, his outfit was about the same but it had black spot like patterns all over it.

"What is this power, I feel as if I'm no longer limited to my bankai." said Toshiro.

"This is your power so use it." said Kite.

Toshiro nodded.

"Bankai pure!" shouted toshiro as his zanpaktou began to change.

When the change was complete his zanpaktou materialized what looked like icy armor around tosgiro's body.

"Crusher Toshiro freeze over!" shouted Toshiro as he sent out a wave of energy that froze almost 1/20 of the menos.

"No fair, why does he get armor." whined Josh.

"Quit complaining and fight!" shouted Kiba.

**With Lyserg.

* * *

**

Lyserg was doing his fair shear of fighting when he noticed something that was shining on the ground.

"Hey could that be." Lyserg picked up the shining object. "It is the infidien shard." said Lyserg while putting the shard in his pocket.

**Back With the mew and shinigami.

* * *

**

**"**They Keep coming" said Shingo.

"I know." said Kiba.

"If we find the leader they may stop the attack." said Josh.

"Well you don't have to look any further." said a mysterious voice.

The three mew looked up to see three men.

"I guess we should introduce our selves, hes Gin and, thats Kaname, and I'm Aizen." said Aizen.

"You must be with the mds." said Josh.

"How very perceptive of you." said Aizen.

"OK here's the game plan, Kiba you fight mister slicked back hair, Shingo you fight mister smiley, and I'll fight the blind guy." said Josh.

"Thats fine by me." said Kiba.

"Let's go!" shouted Josh.

The three fighting partys went in different directions.

**Shingo vs Gin.

* * *

**

The two were staring at one another completely silent, well if you can count what gin was doing as staring.

"Um do your eyes open?" asked Shingo.

"What are you talking about, my eyes are opened." said Gin.

"Right." said Shingo with a swet drop.

"Well I Guess I should start." said Gin pulling out his zanpaktou.

Gin shot his extending blade at Shingo, Shingo vanished and reappeared right in front of Gin.

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast." said Shingo as he used his signature move at close range, blowing Gin away.

"I guess I under estimated you, time to retreat." said Gin as he vanished and a number of menos vanished as well.

**Josh vs Kaname.

* * *

**

The two were staring at one another.

"I know you are blind, but I also no you can fight, thats why I'm not gonna take it easy on you." said Josh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Kaname as he pulled out his zanpaktou.

"Let's begin." said Josh.

"Bankai." said Kaname.

The area was turned pitch black.

"I see, your attack makes me unable to see or hear, making it nearly impossible to fight against you or even tell where your coming from, It's a great strategy indeed, but it has one major flaw which makes me the worst possible opponent for you." said Josh.

"Crusher Josh buster Star Blast." said Josh shooting in a certain direction. "I have a sonar that I can use to detect the vibrations you send threw the ground when you walk." said Josh as the darkness faded.

"I see, I seem to have underestimated you, I won't make that mistake next time." said Kaname as he disappeared**.**

**Kiba vs Aizen.

* * *

**

The battle between the two had gone on for a while and Kiba wasn't looking good.

"Damn this guy is to strong, how can I see past his allusions." Thought Kiba.

Kiba thought for a second.

"If you join with us, I may spare your life." said Aizen.

"Wait thats it." thought Kiba.

Kiba pulled out the z-ray glasses he had gotten earlier that day.

"What is putting those glasses on going to do." said Aizen.

"Well besides the mental trauma I am getting from seeing you naked, it allows my eyes to be liberated from you allusion, you still can fool my nerves, smell and hearing, but you cant fool my eyes." said Kiba.

"Not bad, But no matter you'll still loose." Said Aizen.

"No I don't think I will, I have a new attack I have been dieing to try out." said Kiba.

"Crusher Kiba Flame Tornado." Shouted Kiba as a tornado of flames was shot from his blade ingolfing Aizen. (If you have ever seen gokudo you can get a general ideal of his attack.

Aizen was burt pretty bad.

"I guess you win, but no matter The menos surely have collected the shard by now." said Aizen as he disappeared and the last of the menos did the same.

**Back With Josh.

* * *

**

"It's all over." said Josh taking in a breath of air.

"Not quite." said an old man with a long beard who seem to appear out of no where.

"Oh what now." whined Josh.

"Don't worry I'm not with Aizen, In fact I know all about you and the other mew mews." said the old man.

"what?" asked Josh.

"You see your father is an old friend of mine, he sent me a message telling me all about you and the others, my name is Shigekuni." said Shigekuni.

"You know my dad?" asked Josh.

"Yes, but thats not the matter at hand, we need to have a meeting to explane to all the squad captains what exactly is going on." Said Shigekuni.

All of a sudden Chojiro rushed over to Shigekuni.

"Excuse me sir, but it seems that Ichigo and the other's have returned and orihime is with him along with 3 strange hallows, a young arrancar, and a shinigami we thought to be dead, also it seams that Hueco Mundo has been completely abandoned." said Chojiro.

"Wait there's another Ichigo in this world.

'That is correct, but our Ichigo is a boy." said Chojiro.

"It seems my job just keeps getting more and more complicated, oh Josh don't worry about your friends they are all safe." said Shigekuni.

To be continued

* * *

Kon: welcome to the verser first episode of mew cup

Josh: how the hell did you get in here

Kite: yeah this is our show

Kite and Josh proceded to beat Kon up.

Next time: a lot of things must be sorted out and the mews decide to take a brake to check out soul sociatys area and get acuanted with all the captains


	10. short vacation

* * *

Kite: a filler episode

Josh: quit your bitchin

* * *

The mews had all been gathered at a building and were waiting to be called into the meeting hall.

"Hey guys do any of you know if they got the infidien shard?" asked Josh.

"Well, luckily for us they didn't." said Lyserg pulling out the shard.

"All right Lyserg." said Josh happily.

"Yeah thats great and all, but now what do we do with it." said Ichigo.

"Give it to me." said Kite.

Lyserg held up the shard and Kite came down and ate it.

"What the fuck, you ate it." yelled Josh.

"No, I turned it into data and saved it in my system." said Kite.

"Masha can do that to, Masha can do that to." said Masha.

"Well so you do talk, I thought you couldn't speak because you didn't say anything in so long." said Josh.

"Meany Kite broke speaker system, needed to fix." said Masha.

"Kite is that true?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, but come on the way he talks is as annoying as hell, what else was I suppose to do." said Kite.

"Even though the way he talks is annoying as hell, that doesn't make it OK to brake his speaker box, so as punishment you have to spend the whole day with him." said Josh.

"What, oh come on, you cant be serious." said Kite.

"Orders are orders you can't say no." said Josh.

"Ass hole." said Kite to himself.

"Make that two days." said Josh.

"Killer ears." said Kite.

"Excuse me there ready for you." said Hanataro as he entered the room.

"Hey it's flower-Chan." said Josh.

Hanataro suddenly fell.

"Um, my name is hanataro." said Hanataro.

"What ever you say Hamtaro." said Josh.

"Hamtaro." said Hanataro as an image of a hamster crawled into his brain.

The mews followed Hanataro to the meeting room.

"Enter here, I hope to see you again later." said hanataro as he left.

The mews entered the room to see all the captains and a few other people that included a strong Mexican man, a man with bleached orange hair, a woman with bleached orange hair, a stick man with glasses, a short black haired woman, a green haired little girl with a skull on her head, three weird looking things, a man with dark red hair, and a red haired man with his hair tied back.

"Man those guys look like weirdos." whispered Josh.

"I know." said Kiba.

"I have explained to all the present company what you are and what is occurring, and they have all agreed to help you in anyway they can." said Shigekuni.

"I guess you want us to give a proper introduction to these guys, right gramps." said Josh.

Renji got a wild look in his eyes.

"How dare you speak of Shigekuni in such a disrespectful way." said Renji.

"OK who the hell are you, why should I care, and why the fuck should I listen to you." said Josh.

"First of all I am Renji the lieutenant of the 6th division, and the reason you should listen to me is because if you don't I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." said Renji.

"bring it, I'll knock your bitch ass out!" said Josh.

"Knock it off both of you." yelled Rukia.

Josh looked up at Rukia.

"Hey whos the leprechaun." said Josh.

Rukia got a real angry look on her face.

"Who are you calling a leprechaun!" yelled Rukia as she tried to attack Josh but was being restrained by Orihime.

"Rukia please calm down." said Orihime.

After every one had calmed down The mew and shinigami introduced them selves. The party was told all about Aizen and the espadas and how they found Ashida and the others.

"OK, now we have explanations and introductions out of the way we have a few small matters to resolve, I have decided to make Ichigo and Ashida captains in the 13 Soul Reaper court divisions, normally you would have to go threw a test but I decided to make an exception do to the skills you have displayed." Said Shigekuni.

"I am honored sir." said Ashida.

"Any ways, Ichigo will take over the 5th division and Ashida will take over the 9th division." said Shigekuni. "Now for the young girl known as nel tu, I will be leaving her in the care of Ichigo and orihime, the three hollows can stay as long as they don't cause any trouble." said Shigekuni.

"Wait I still have school to attend." said Ichigo.

"We have already erased the memory's of all those who knew you besides family members and a few people with high spirit pressure." said Shigekuni.

"I'm really thankful for that because most of my friends are annoying idiots, but if nel tu is left in the custody of me and orihime doesn't that mean that me and orihime are." Started Ichigo.

"Married, yes, I have already filled out the paper work and you two are legally married, at least in the soul society." said Shigekuni.

All of a sudden Ichigo fainted.

"Ichigo!" yelled out Orihime.

Ichigo got back to his feet.

"This is crazy, I'm not ready to start a family." said Ichigo.

"Thats nonsense I started a family when I was no older then 13 years." said Shigekuni.

"Don't worry Ichigo I don't mind." said Orihime with a blush.

"I guess it won't be so bad, and it's not like I have a choice." said Ichigo.

"Hey mister, does this mean itsygo is my daddy now." said Nel.

Shigekuni nodded in response.

"yea." said Nel glomping on to Ichigo.

"Now we have one more matter to discusse, I would like to ask the mews to stay here for the weekend to get acquainted with the area and some of the shinigame, arrangements have already been made if it's alright with you." said Shigekuni.

The mews huddled together and started talking. The mews broke there huddle.

"OK we decided to go ahead and stay, we think it may give us some time to relax, kind of like a short two day vacation.

"Very good, feel free to explore soul society as you please but please don't leave the city." said Shigekuni. "Oh and to avoid confusion in between the two Ichigos, we will refer to your Ichigo as Ichigo-Chan and our Ichigo as Ichigo-kun.

"Hey what about puddings brothers and sister." said Pudding.

"Oh I sent someone to take care of them, you see we have gates to each of your worlds so we can easily come to your worlds, but we don't usely go to your worlds because there aren't any hallows in your worlds." said Shigekuni. "Oh and Toshiro I want to give you something, It's a hallow's mask that allows you to teleport, I thought it might come in handy." said Shigekuni giving toshiro the mask.

The group broke off and the mews went there separate ways threw out soul society.

****

With Lyserg.

* * *

Lyserg was walking down the street when he noticed Toshiro.

"Hey your the new male mew right?" asked Lyserg.

"yeah, what of it." said Toshiro.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you?" asked Lyserg.

"OK, but what you see may surprise you." said Toshiro.

The two made it to toshiro's office and opened the door to meat a woman with long wavy strawberry blond hair.

"Hey toshiro who's the boy with the green hair?" asked Rangiku.

" Rangiku, This is my new friend Lyserg." said Toshiro.

"Oh thats good, you don't seem to have many friends it's good to see your making some." said Rangiku.

"You didn't do the paper work I gave you did you." said Toshiro looking away.

When he looked back she was gone.

"Wow she's fast." said Lyserg.

****

With Kiba.

* * *

Kiba was walking down the street when he suddenly stoped.

"My fan girl senses are tingling." said Kiba.

Kiba looked behind him to see a group of female shinigami whispering.

"Did you here thats the guy who beat Aizen." said one of the girls.

"No way." said another one of the girls.

Kiba turned and began to walk, the girls fallowed him, he sped up and the girls sped up, he proceeded to run faster and faster and so did the girls.

"Not again." cried Kiba as he ran from the mob of fan girls.

****

With Shingo

* * *

Shingo was walking down the street when he noticed hanataro moving a package of medical supplies.

"Hey hanataro you mind if I help you with that." said Shingo.

"I don't mind." said hanataro.

Shingo lifted up the box of medical supplies and fallowed hanataro to the 4th squad barracks.

"This is the place." said hanataro.

The two went into the building, met the squad captain of the 4th division who shingo was surprised to find was so polite, The two proceeded passed her down the hall.

"You seem like a really nice person you probably have a lot of friends." said Shingo to hanataro.

"No, I'm actually bullied a lot." said hanataro.

"I wonder why that is." said shingo.

Shingo suddenly heard hanataro's name being mentioned in one of the rooms.

"Hey hanataro I have to go I'll catch up with you later." said Shingo.

"Oh OK." said Hanataro.

Shingo turned invisible and went into the room where he heard hanataro's name being used. He found a number of girls holding hanataro plushese.

"Welcome to todays meeting of the hanataro fan club, todays discussion is try to get hanataro into a nurses outfit." said a women at the front of the room.

"Oh thats why he's bullied so much." said Shingo with a swet drop.

**With Josh.**

* * *

Josh had found his way to 11th devisions training dojo.

"This place looks really nice." said Josh.

Josh walked into the dojo.

"Wow, every thing in here is so shiny, those swords, that floor, that guys head." said Josh looking at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku got a very agitated look on his face.

"Hey shut up about me being bald." said Ikkaku.

"hey I'm a little board do you want to fight." said Josh.

"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do." said Ikkaku as he released his zanbakto.

Josh transformed and pulled out his light saber and cut Ikkaku's zanbakto clean in half as if it was nothing.

"Wow that was kind of boring." said Josh.

A man with stupid looking hair walked into the room.

"Your quite strong, but that is to be expected of the supposed mews, but unfortunately your not that attractive." said Yumichika.

Josh looked at Yumichika for a second, he put his light saber barley in Yumichika's hair causing it to catch on fire.

"aww, put it out." yelled Yumichika as he patted his hair.

When he finally patted the fire out his hair was burnt really bad.

"You ruined my perfect hair!" yelled Yumichika.

"Trust me its an improvement, and besides you two are both boring isn't there someone to fight who isn't a total weakling." complained Josh.

At that moment Kenpachi entered the room.

"Well if your looking for someone strong to fight, I'd be happy to be your opponent." said Kenpachi.

"Thats fine by me." said Josh.

The two began to fight, the fight lasted a good three hours before Kenpachi finally passed out, when the fight was over the entire dojo had been destroyed.

"Wow he is a strong fighter, but in the end I won, I'm gonna take a nap now." said Josh as he headed for the 11th Division bunkers.

"Hey who's gonna fix this place!" yelled Ikkaku.

****

With Kite and Masha

* * *

Kite and Masha were flying around site seeing.

"Hey Masha, I'm curious are you a boy or a girl." asked Kite.

"Masha was programed as a girl but has a voice of a boy." said Masha.

"Oh thats just great, now I feel guilty about braking her speaker system." thought Kite.

"Masha likes Kite when he's nice." said Masha.

Kite began to blush.

"Masha didn't know Kite could blush." Said Masha.

"I have been programed with several human like features." said Kite.

"Oh OK." said Masha.

****

With Pai and Lettuce.

* * *

Pai and lettuce had made there way to Mayuri's lab.

"Oh it the mew and the alien from the meeting." said Mayuri.

"Your the head of science here arnt you." said Pai.

"That is correct." said Mayuri.

"Oh its always a pleasure to meat a fellow scientist." said Pai as he shook Mayuri's hand.

"Like wise, hey do you mind if I dissect you and your mew friend." said Mayuri.

When he looked to see the people who he was talking to he found them to be gone.

"Oh well thats to bad." said Mayuri.

Pai was carrying lettuce down the street.

"I don't know whats up with that guy but I think it's a good idea to get as far away from him as possible." said Pai.

****

With Kish and Ichigo.

* * *

They were just stuffing there faces with sweets from the local vendors, so will skip them.

****

With Pudding and tart.

* * *

The two were looking for a place with a lot of people.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Tart.

"You'll see." said Pudding.

They finally found a group of people and pudding began to put on a show.

"That figures." said Tart.

****

With Zakuro.

* * *

Zakuro was sitting down with Byakuya having tea, It was boring as hell.

****

With Mint.

* * *

Mint was taking a relaxing rest in the sauna.

****

At the end of the day.

* * *

The mews all headed to near by bunkers and called it a day.

* * *

Kon: thanks for not killing me and letting here

Josh: yeah yeah yeah just read the preview

Kon: right

Next time: the mew enjoy the second day of there vacation but the brake must be cut short due to the apperence of a nem malew mew and infidien shard


	11. All together at last

Kite: Josh where have you been

Kon: Yeah we have been worried sick

Josh: well lets see, a lot of shit happened, the end

Kite: Kay

Kon: hey Josh am I gonna have a love interest in this story, like with rukia

Josh: If you do it's not gonna be with rukia

Kite: Josh just start the story before kon starts insisting we do his stupid mew cup idea

Josh: I'm on it

* * *

Josh had just woken up to a certain pink haired shinigami poking him.

"What are you doing." said Josh as he slapped Yachiru's hand away.

"Wow your the guy who beat ken-chan, only Ichigo has ever done that." said Yachiru.

"Ken-chan?" said Josh trying to keep from laughing.

"That's right Fruity the bat." said Yachiru.

"Fruity the bat." said Josh getting ready to strangle Yachiru to death.

At that time Ikkaku walked into the room.

"Don't mind her she gives nick names to every one." said Ikkaku.

"Oh hi baldy." said Yachiru.

"Ha, ha, ha she sure hit the nail on the shiny head on that one." laughed Josh.

"He's only been here a day, and I already hate him." thought Ikkaku.

"Anyways why fruity the bat." asked Josh to Yachiru.

"Because your a fruit bat." said Yachiru joyfully.

"She reminds me of someone else I know." thought Josh as an image of pudding crawled into his head.

At that moment a hell butterfly flew into the room and Ikkaku caught it.

"It's a message for you Josh from pai, he says to meet him at the captains meeting building." said Ikkaku.

Josh gathered his things and zoomed passed Ikkaku. Josh made it to the meeting place to find all the mews gathered there.

"Josh please turn on your cell phone next time." said pai.

"Yeah." said Josh with a swet drop.

"I am sorry sir we have failed you." said Aizen.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you followed my orders, this isn't your fault, it's mine." said Icarus.

"I am not worthy of your kindness sir." said Aizen.

"Toguro It's your turn, get me that shard, oh and Aizen in the future I think it would be a good idea to use the espadas." said Icarus.

"I will sir." said Aizen.

"I must go now." said Toguro.

**Back with the mews

* * *

**

In The dark void.

* * *

Josh was staring at a savagely beaten kiba.

"How did this happen." asked Josh.

"Let's just say he was using the z-ray glasses in the female shinigami club." said Toshiro.

"Ha, ha, ha, serves you right." Laughed Josh.

"I don't care what anyone says he's still great." thought Mint to her self. "Soon my plan to make Kiba mine will come to fruition."

"Anyways why are we here, I was enjoying my vacation?" asked Josh.

"It seem a new shard has appeared, also the last male mew is near this one as well." said Pai.

"I also have something to say as well." said Shigekuni coming out of no where.

"Hey its gramps." said Josh.

"Hello Josh, I see your still using that nickname for me." said shigekuni.

"What are you doing here?" asked Josh.

"Well I came here to offer you the help of one of my shinigami." said shigekuni.

"Thats cool, which one?" asked Josh.

"Thats up to you, you can have any one of them join you who is not a captain or a lieutenant." said shigekuni.

"Cool and I know just the person to choose, flower-chan." said Josh.

"Umm, flower-chan?" asked shigekuni.

"He means hanataro." said Ichigo-chan.

"Oh I get it because hana means flower, but why him he can't even fight he's just a medic?" asked shigekuni.

"Thats why I chose him, we need a medic just in case one of us gets hurt." said Josh.

"Very well I'll send for him right away." said shigekuni.

A couple of hours later hanataro showed up already being briefed on his mission.

"Oh one more thing, I have a friend in this world who I have asked to assist you, when you get to the new world you'll meat a guide that will take you to him, and also try not to laugh." said shigekuni.

"Why would we laugh?" asked Shingo.

"You'll see." said shigekuni.

A portal opened up and the mews went threw to find them on top of a building.

"Now what?" asked Josh.

"You heard the old guy, we wait." said Mint.

The mews waited, Josh and Lyserg decided to played poker, Shingo and Toshiro watched the clouds, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying a roof picnic. A lot of time passed.

"Where is that stupid guide, we have been waiting for three hours!!!" yelled Josh.

"Josh please calm down." said Lettuce.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I have had enough waiting!!!" yelled Josh.

"Calm down I'm here." said botan showing up on her paddle.

"Aww, it's a witch burn he!" shouted Josh.

"Umm, don't mind him he's just stressed from waiting." said Hanataro.

"Well thats OK, anyways my name is botan and I'll be your guide to the spirit world." said botan.

"Oh peachy, more ghost crap, it's not like we don't have two shinigami and a shaman on our team, fuck it lets just go." said Josh.

The group were tooken to the spirit world by botan, they then entered what looked like a Chinese castle. The group was token in front of a large door.

"Listen behind this door is the over searer of this world, I ask you to talk and act with the up most respect." said Botan.

The group entered the room to find it empty."

"Welcome, shigekuni already told me about your arrival." said a unknown voice.

The mews looked around for the source of the voice but to no avail.

"Down here." said The voice.

The party looked down to find a talking baby.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha this is the over searer of your world, he looks like he belongs on a rack in toy-r-us." laughed Josh.

"Man, you gotta be freaken kidding me." laughed Kiba.

"Well there go's up most respect." said Toshiro with a swet drop.

The two boys laughed nonstop for 35 minutes before throwing up from laughing to hard.

"OK, now that you two are don laughing my name is Koenma, I wanted to tell you that I have known about the male mew project probably longer then you had, so I collected 4 people I thought might be the male mews." said Koenma.

"I like to introduce you to Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama**,** and Hiei." said Koenma.

"Lets see what we got a fist fighter, a yakuza wanna be, a emo daemon, and a Bishounen." said Kiba.

All of them got really pissed looks on there faces.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that." said Botan.

At that moment kiba was rushed and had the shit beaten out of him.

"Wow thats the second time he's had the crap beaten out of him today." said Toshiro.

"Any ways do you guys have a way of telling which one of us is the supposed male mew." said Yusuke.

"Tell us before I kill ." said Hiei.

"Just give me a sec kite has the ability to tell which one of you is the freaken mew, and by the way even if you wanted to you couldn't kill me." said Josh.

"You want to test that theory." said hiei.

"Yeah said josh pulling out his light saber and putting it a mere millimeter away from hiei neck.

"I respect your spunk, but don't get a big head just because you have a fancy toy, now put that thing away." said Hiei.

Kite flew into the air and looked at the four boys.

"It's the red haired boy." said Kite.

"I see so it's my destiny to help save the multiverse, to be honest I'm a bit scared but I think I can handle it." said Kurama

"It seems were all finally together." said Shingo.

At that time a alarm went off.

"Whats going on!" shouted Toshiro.

"It seems that Tokyo back on our earth is under attack, wait I'll get a visual on my screen." said Koenma.

A large man was seen on the screen he looked something like a muscular Elvis.

"Toguro." Shouted every one in the room who wasn't with the mews.

"Who's Toguro." asked hanataro shyly.

"We faced him twice in the past, he is extremely powerful, but we sent him to the fourth circle of hell, he shouldn't even exist let alone be alive." said Koenma.

"We have to go, I think he may be with the mds." said Josh.

"Were coming with you." said Yusuke.

"No Yusuke, his power seems to have become many times stronger, if you fight him you will more than likely die, you, hiei, and Kuwabara are to stay here." said Koenma.

"Fine." said Yusuke puting his head down.

"Whats up with him?" asked Kiba to botan.

"Those two have quite a history, and he also has trouble swallowing his pride." said Botan.

The mews and their team members headed to the area where Toguro was located.

"You must be the mew mews I have been hearing so much about, I must tell you out of all the members of the mds, I have the strongest body." said Toguro.

"Thats nice, but were still gonna kick your ass." said Josh.

The mews all pulled out there pendents and Kurama was given his.

'Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses"

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kurama metamorphoses."

Mew kurama looked just like his fox daemon form. (Yes naruto wasn't the only fox daemon the difference is this guy is a human incarnation of his daemon he has all his memory's of him being a daemon he was know as Yoko at one point in time and he was a master thief, just in case you've never seen the anime or read the manga.) the only difference in his out fit was that his clothes were gray instead of white.

"Were all together now we shouldn't have any problems beating him." said Josh.

"Him, don't you mean them." said Toguro as he called out a small army of starshatters.

The group preceded to fight with the starshatters.

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Crusher Toshiro Freeze Over."

"Crusher Lyserg Tornado."

"Crusher Josh Buster Star Blast."

Josh flew in at Toguro. Toguro side step, grabbed Josh and broke both of his wings, Josh cried out in pain. Toguro threw josh back to his companions.

"Josh!" shouted hanataro rushing to Josh's side.

"Toguro then picked upa bulding near by and threw it at the mews, they all maneged to doge it thowe.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Josh.

"Hey sis, why don't we try that team attack you told me about." said Kiba.

Zakuro nodded the two grabbed each others hand.

"Twin Wolf Blast." shouted Kiba and Zakuro.

A giant wolf made of fire appeared and destroyed a bunch of starshatters and cleared a path.

"Fucking awesome!" shouted Kiba.

Kurama speeded towards Toguro.

"Steel rose whip." said Kurama as a ampt up version of his rose whip appeared.

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser." shouted Kurama as his whip wrapped around Toguro and shot lasers out of its thorns.

"I see, I guess you win this one too, but I still manged to get the shard." said Toguro as he pulled the shard out of his shirt he then vanished.

Josh had an upset but happy look on his face.

"He may have gotten the shard, but at least no one got hurt, in the end we will win." said Josh with a smile. "Oh and hanataro can you fix my wings." cried Josh.

"You, you, you finally got my name right." said Hanataro in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just fix my wings so I can go home." said Josh.

"Yes sir." said Hanataro trying to be serious.

Hanataro fixed Josh's wings, Kurama was given the basic equipment and the mews all went to there respective homes cutting there vacation short, well shorter. The point count so far is mews 1 mds 2.

* * *

Kite: this chapter seemed to be shorter then the others

Josh: I know it's just been a long week

Kon OK time for the chapter preview

Next time: Deep blue returns, and he has found a powerful weapon to use against the mews, can you say t-Rex revived from the dead, and Mint launches her plan to get Kiba.


	12. opertaion kiba's heart

Kite: you've been gone for sometime

Josh: I know

Kite: halo 3

Josh: halo 3

Kite: warning there might be an ass load of anime refrences in this chapter

**At The Cafe.

* * *

**

Josh, Lyserg, and hanataro were looking threw school catalogs.

"How about this one." said hanataro.

"No." said Josh.

"Why not." asked hanataro.

"The uniforms are purple and they have a host club, no." said Josh.

"How about this one." said Lyserg.

"I'm not going to any school that actually permits fighting amongst there students, no matter how kick ass that may sound." said Josh. (He's actually worried about hanataro's well being, he really wants to go to that school.)

Ichigo-chan walked up to the trio.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you see I." started Josh.

"Josh got us all expelled from our old school so were looking for a new one to go to." said Lyserg.

"OK, how did he do that and why is hanataro here?" asked Ichigo.

"Josh beat the crap out of the principle and got us involved, it's a miracle he didn't get arrested." said Lyserg.

"And hanataro is living in the local area now so he can be close to the mews, sending him to high school was my idea, also in my professional opinion it was a major ass kicking." said Josh.

"Oh I see." said Ichigo with a swet drop. "Any ways have you guys seen mint, I haven't seen her all day?"

The trio just shrugged and went back to shuffling threw the catalogs.

**With Mint.

* * *

**

Mint was hiding behind a corner on a road.

"OK time for plan 1, of my get kiba to fall in love with me plan book." said Mint. "It's simple, kiba is walking down that road right now, when he gets close enough I'll run out, trip, and fall into his arms, it's all to perfect of a plan."

Mint stood patiently for her to here kiba's foot steps, she heard foot steps getting closer and closer. The foot steps finally had gotten close enough, she rushed out and trip but didn't land in kiba's arms, instead she landed in a really perverted looking man.

"Well hello there cutie, how about you and me go have some fun somewhere quite." said the man.

Mint then screamed and punched the man right in the jaw, knocking him strait out. Mint looked over and saw kiba walking down a different street.

"OK plan 1 is a bust, I'll move on to plan 2." said Mint.

Mint got ahead of kiba and called three of her body guards.

"OK boys time for plan 2, also known as operation my hero. The plan is simple, you pretend to kidnap me as Kiba walks buy, he then will proceed to save me, which means when he starts fighting you, you let him win, he then will help me up and I will reward him for his actions with a kiss." said Mint.

The three guards went to hide in the bushes and waited for Kiba to come. Kiba walked closer and closer to mint, when kiba got close enough the three body guards jumped out and proceeded to fake kidnap mint, but the one thing mint and the guards weren't counting on was the cops showing up and the whole thing attracting a crowed.

"Wonder whats going on, oh well probably nothing important." said Kiba as he walked by and ignored the whole thing.

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

The mds was having a meeting.

"I see that you two have finally recovered from your injuries, Deep Blue and Jedite." said Icarus. "We need to have a talk about acting on your own later, but for now we need to discuss what were going to do about the mews, I beleave you two have been briefed on our mission."

"We have." said the Two.

"OK, sense no infidien shards have appeared in a while we are going to try to get the shard the mews have, any suggestions." said Icarus.

"Actually sir there is a new experimental Chimera anima I think might just do the job." said Deep blue.

"Very well, but if you disobey my orders again, well lets just say I'll be taking that body I gave you back." said Icarus.

"Yes lord Icarus." said Deep blue.

**Back At The Cafe.

* * *

**

The trio were still looking threw the catalogs.

"Why is there an elementary school catalog in here." asked Josh.

"I don't know the lady at the town directory gave me the catalogs." said Lyserg.

"Damn, these kids are spoiled, they get to choose there own uniforms, they have this huge campus, and why the crap do they need a freaken tea house suronded by a flowerguarden, also what in the world are those tiny flying people that seem to be fallowing that girl around in this catalog, and why does she have a plus in her hair does she want to be a doctor when she grows up." said Josh.

"I don't know, but it seems your getting agitated from looking threw all these catalogs, why don't we just put them on the wall and just throw a dart.

"Sounds like a plan." said Josh.

The trio then taped all the catalogs onto the wall.

"OK so I just close my eyes and throw." said Josh.

"Right." said Lyserg.

Josh closed his eyes and threw the dart, the trio herd a scream.

"Oh sorry Kish." said Josh.

"Let me try this again." said Josh closing his eyes again and throwing the dart.

This time the dart hit one of the catalogs. Lyserg went and got the catalog.

"OK I guess were going with the school with the stupid purple uniforms, but look at this it says uniforms are not mandatory." said Lyserg.

"OK, then it's settled, but I'm not gonna guarantee, I'm not gonna make a total ass of my self at our new school." said Josh.

**Back With Mint.

* * *

**

Mint was standing outside of the natural history museum.

"Now that I've bailed my guards out of prison it's time for plan 3, asked Kiba if he would like to hang out at the museum." said Mint.

Kiba walked up to Mint.

"Hey Mint what you up to." asked Kiba.

"I was about to go in the museum, would you like to come with me." said Mint.

"Sure I don't see why not." said Kiba.

"Yes it's actually working, now all I have to do is make sure the rest of my plan go's without a hitch and I'll be one step closer to making kiba mine." Thought Mint.

The two proceeded into the museum to be greeted by a living t-Rex.

"Oh shit." said Kiba.

The t-Rex then proceeded to sweep at the two with it's tail, Kiba picked mint up bridel style and jumped into the air avoiding the t-rex's attack, the two landed safetly and ran out of the building.

"I'll hold it off you call for back up." said kiba.

"Right." said Mint as she pulled out her phone.

All the mews arrived already transformed except for toshiro.

"Where's toshiro." asked Josh.

"He said he won't be able to make it right away." said mint.

The mews proceeded to attack the t-Rex.

"Crusher Josh buster Star Blast."

"Crusher Kiba Flame Tornado."

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Lyserg Tornado."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Useless, It's like it's skin is made of steel." said Josh.

"I read That a T-Rex can actually shatter a diamond with it's head." said Lyserg.

"Then how the hell are we suppose to beat it." said Josh.

'Wait I heard that T-rexes where cold blooded animals, so if we cool it down enough it might freeze to death." said Shingo.

"Great idea genius but how the hell are we gonna freeze something that big." said Josh.

"Crusher Toshiro Freeze Over." said Toshiro appearing out of no where.

The t-Rex was frozen ,died then turned to bone.

"Damn I wasn't counting on him." said Deep Blue showing up out of know where.

"Wait your the one who did this." said Mint.

"Yeah what of it." said Deep Blue.

"Because of you my plans to win kiba were ruined!" yelled Mint.

"Say what." said Kiba.

"Oh shoot did I say that out loud." thought Mint.

"Well I see you two have a lot to talk about, so I'll be going." said Deep Blue as he vanished.

"Mint what is this all about?" asked Kiba.

"Well you see, ever sense I met you, I've realy liked you, so in order to try in win you over I tried a lot of different plans." said Mint.

"Oh for the love of, listen mint if you really like me it's OK, I like you to." said Kiba.

"What." said Mint.

"Come on who wouldn't like you your cute, you do balley, and your really smart to." said Kiba putting his hand behind mint's head. "But listen, in the future use the direct approach, it'll save you a lot of time." said Kiba as he kissed mint's forehead.

Mint turned bright read and steam started flowing from her head, you could here a engine popping and then mint passed out. After Mint woke up the mews walked to the cafe with mint latched onto kiba the entire way.

"Well we better get going." said Toshiro pulling out his hollows mask.

Toshiro used the mask to open a portal and went home.

The rest of the mews from other worlds proceeded to open up there own portals to go home until only shingo was left.

"Well I better get going to." said Shingo pulling out his time key.

Shingo activated his time key and a portal opened, all of a sudden the key started giving off electrical impulses.

"what's going on?" asked Josh.

"I don't know!" yelled shingo.

At that moment 4 girls fell out of the portal, one with long blond hair, one with red hair, and two small one's that looked something like the older two, they were all knocked out.

"What's going on." said Josh.

"I think I know, shingo's time key must have malfunctioned and brought these four here from an alternate reality." said Pai.

"alternate reality?" asked Josh.

"Well you see there are dimensions and alternate realitys, In alternate reality is a world in which a life form or many life forms may take different actions that will create a world that differs from another one, to put it in lay mans terms every thing that can happen will happen in a different reality." said Pai.

"So It's like that one star trek episode where worf found himself being shuffled threw several alternate reality's." said Josh.

This comment of course got a lot of weird looks.

"Anyways what do we do with them." asked Josh.

"We should probably bring them inside, we can't do anything until they wake up." said pai.

The mews cared them inside and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

I hope you liked todays chapter the four are from ashk's **_Galactic Guardians_** I won't say who they are until next chapter but I will tell you this next chapter will be funny and it will kick ass.

Next time: The four stranger awaken how will they get home what chalenges will they face and what are the mds planning now all I can say is that it involves a dragon hourse named kiren and hanataro


	13. visiters from dimension A

Kite: you went out of town yesterday didn't you

Josh: how could you tell

Kite: because you smell like boose and perfume

Josh: hey kids I would like to remind you not to drink but feel free to make fun of drunck people, it's realy funny to watch them act like idiots

Kite: shut get on with it

Josh: right

**At The Cafe.

* * *

**

All the mews were assembled at the cafe including the one's that went home, setsuna had also come to check things out.

"So these girls are from a different reality." said Toshiro.

"Yep and It's all setsuna's fault there here." said Josh.

"Wait, how is it my fault." said setsuna.

"If it wasn't because of your faulty time key then we wouldn't even be having this conversation." said Josh.

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

"I am sorry lord Icarus I have failed you." said Deep Blue.

"No matter, even now our power grows, but it can only keep growing if we get the infidien shards." said Icarus. "Anyways there still haven't been any Infidien shards readings lately so we will continue to attack the mews, any new idea's?"

"Excuse me lord Icarus but I may have an idea." said Jadeite.

"Well out with it then." said Icarus.

"Well I've been doing some research on creatures of great power and I've come across two, the first of which is called Pegasus who is the guardian of dreams, but do to circumstances there's no way of obtaining him, so I continued my research and I came across another being called Kirin, it is said to hold great power and can bring good health and fortune, it kind of looks like a dragon horse, but do to certain events it left it's world of origin to keep it's self from being corrupted by a great evil and sealed it's self inside the purest heart of all living boys." said Jadeite.

"So your planing on catching this kirin creature and using it as a weapon, thats sounds like a great idea but how do you plan to find it." said Icarus.

"Thats the beauty of my plan I've already found Kirin, trust me there aren't many boys with pure hearts finding the purest of all of them wasn't very hard." said Jadeite

"Very well, but know this, if the situation looks hopeless, abort your mission, I can not afford to loose any of the mds right now, my power is still weak." said Icarus.

"I understand my lord." said Jadeite as he vanished.

**Back At The Cafe.**

* * *

Josh and setsuna were still arguing.

"We'll excuse me for having underdeveloped powers." Said Setsuna.

"Hey can you guys knock it off there starting to wake up." said Zakuro.

"Sorry." said the two.

The blond girl opened her eyes and looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" said the girl. "What am I doing at the cafe?"

The girl then looked over to the boys.

"Who are those guys, shingo is that you, what are you doing here." asked the girl.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." said Josh.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked the girl.

"My name is Josh Campbell, you are in an alternate reality and thats probably why you know Ichigo." said Josh.

" Well this isn't the first time this has happened to me, I am Sayomi, I'm also know as Satoshi, this red haired beauty is my fiance Kasumi, and these two here are my twin children from the future Yomi, also know as Sato, and Umi." said Sayomi.

"OK just two questions, how can these two be your children from the future if your both girls, and why do you and one of your daughters have two names?" asked Josh.

"I guess it's best we just show you." said sayomi.

The two girls got up and suddenly changed genders before there eye's.

"Holy shit how did you do that!" shouted Kiba.

The four looked at kiba in shock.

"Please refrain from using that kind of language when children are around." said Kasumi.

"Well you better tell Josh that as well, he curses more then I do." said Kiba.

"Didn't your parents teach you better then that." said Kasumi.

"I never knew my father and I haven't seen my mother sense I was 9 years old." said Josh.

"Oh, sorry." said Kasumi.

"Oh, don't apologize, I don't let it bother me anymore." said Josh. "So what are you guys ecxactly?"

"We are sailor senshi from another dimension." said Satoshi.

"That's strange how can you be sailor senshi your power lvl seems much higher then the senshi we encountered." said Kite.

"Who are you?" asked Yomi shifting back to her female self.

"Oh sorry we haven't giving you a proper introduction yet, my name is kite the next generation in learning computers, this brown haired young man is one of the 6 male mews his name is Josh Campbell he's also the one of the co-leaders of our team, kiba is the other co-leader he's the red haired men who spouted the naughty word he is also one of the 6 male mews, this white haired gentleman is named toshiro he is a death god who lives in a different world he is also one of the 6 male mews, you seem to already be familiar with shingo but you should know in our world he's a male mew and he has the power to turn invisible also he lives in a different world, The Bishonen young man over there is called kurama he's a fox daemon named Yoko he's also one of the male mews as well he lives in a different world as well, and last but not least we have Lyserg he's the boy with green hair he is a shaman and he's also a male mew, that fairy on his shoulder is name morphine and she's really a ghost, we also have a medic named hanataro but he's out shopping for supplies for the shop." said Kite.

"Wow that all sounds totally awesome." said Satoshi.

"Way cool I can't beleave I get to meat a real death god." said Kasumi.

"Any ways we have an issue to discuss, you see the senshi of our world can't send you home because there powers are still underdeveloped." said Toshiro.

"Oh don't worry about that, the Sailor Pluto from our world should be able to get us home." said Satoshi.

"Thats good but how do you plan in getting in contact with her?" asked Josh.

"Oh I didn't think about that." said Satoshi.

"Don't worry I should be able to get in contact with her for you using my e - dimensional tracers, after I find her I'll just send her a message including dimensional coordinates to her communication device, unfortunately it will take me 36 hours to get in contact with her." said kite.

"So what your telling me is that you can get in contact with her but it'll take you 36 hours." said Satoshi.

"Thats a bit of a simplification of what I said, but yes that pretty much it in a nutshell." said Kite.

"Any ways how do you change genders like that." asked shingo.

"Well you see I actually fell into this spring that changes my gender from male to female when I get splashed with cold water and female to male when I get doused with warm water, I eventually learned to will the change, also my daughter inherited this power, she prefers to stay female because she was born a girl." said Satoshi.

"OK, but I was also wondering what you meant by this isn't the first time this has happened." asked shingo.

"Well you see we once had people from another world visit us, after sometime we became good friends and we often come to visit one another, were dimension A, and there dimension B." said Kasumi.

"So I guess that would make us dimension C." said Josh.

"I guess so, hey I just realized where's Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Berry, and Tasuku?" asked Satoshi.

"Well Masaya is in the hospital, Berrys powers were unstable so she lost them and she left town, Tasuku followed Berry, and Ryou and left to go on a trip around the world and the female mews haven't heard from him sense, Me and the rest of the male mews never met him." said Josh.

"OK so why is Masaya in the hospital." asked Satoshi.

"He was cheating on Ichigo so me and Kiba beat the living crap out of him." said Josh.

"OK" said Kasumi with a swet drop.

"Hey we never told you about the aliens did we." said Kiba.

"The aliens?" asked Umi.

"Yeah you see Kish, Tart, and Pai actually came back to our world to help us fight our enemy the mds." said Josh.

"Who are the mds?" asked Satoshi.

"The mds is an evil organization that wishes to destroy all the multiverse so they can recreat it in there image, our mission is to stop them at all cost." said Josh.

"Thats horrible, how could you even what to do something like that." said Kasumi.

"Guys we have a problem, I just got a reading, the mds is on the move and it seems the member they sent out is after hanataro." said Kite.

"were moving out now." said Josh.

"Wait were coming with you." said Satoshi.

"You to want help us, cool lets go." said Josh.

**With Hanataro.

* * *

**

Hanataro had just finished shopping and was headed home threw the park.

"Well hello hanataro, or should I call you the purest of all boys." said Jadeite.

"What are you talking about?" asked hanataro in a scared tone.

"You see there is a creature that lives in the purest of all boys, the boy has a heart free of sin, free of perverse thoughts, free of greed, free of hatred, you are that boy." said Jadeite.

Jadeite's hand began to glow he pushed it into hanataro's chest and pulled out a strange looking crystal.

"Now all I have to do is separate his heart from kirin, how strange his heart is so pure that it is white instead of red." said Jadeite.

Hanataro began to turn pale. Jadeite held the crystal in his hand and it began to glow, a creature suddenly flew out of it..

"Who are you and why have you freed me from my seal." said Kirin

"I am jadeite and you are my weapon." said Jadeite.

Jadeite shot out a beam of light at Kirin and it's eyes turned pale.

"Jadeite!" Shouted Josh.

"Oh it seems the calvary has arrived and look they brought friends." said Jadeite.

"Jadeite what have you done to hanataro!?" shouted Josh.

"Oh don't worry about him he's fine, or he will be until I smash his pure heart." said Jadeite holding up hanataro's heart crystal.

At that moment Kite swooped down and snatched hanataro's pure heart.

"Hey thats cheating, no mater Kirin destroy them." said Jadeite.

"I can not." said Kirin.

"What, why not?" shouted Jadeite.

"I only punish the wicked." said Kirin.

"Fine then I'll take care of them myself."

The mews pulled out there pendents and the senshi pulled out the henshin wands and broach.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kurama metamorphoses."

"I see you brought a few sailor senshi with you, but it won't make a difference." said Jadeite.

"Come on out charizard." said Sayomi as she threw out a red and white ball.

"Holy crap a dragon!" shouted Josh as he looked at the creature.

"Actually it's a Pokemon, I'll tell you about them later" said sailor Solaris. "charizard use flame thrower."

"Crusher Josh buster Star Blast."

"Crusher Kiba Flame Tornado."

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Lyserg Tornado."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination."

All the attacks hit jadeite at once.

"Well Icarus did tell me if the situation seems hopeless I should run away." said Jadeite as he vanished.

"Kite quick give me hanataro's heart crystal." said Sailor Solaris.

Kite quickly gave the crystal to Sailor Solaris and she placed the crystal back into hanataro.

"Will he be alright?" asked Josh.

"Yeah he's just sleeping." said Sailor Solaris.

The color returned to kirin eyes and she rushed over to hanataro side and lifted him up onto her back.

"Return to the cafe, I will meat you there, I have something of upmost importance to tell you." said Kirin.

Kirin then disappeared with hanataro still on her back.

"So what do we do?" asked Shingo.

"What can we do, lets head to the cafe." said Josh.

* * *

next time: Kirin tells the mews something that may change kiba's and Josh's life forever and the mds areback to chaseing after infidien shards and with there new star shatter it's a bit weird, can the mews and senshi handle this new creature find out next time

next chapter: The plot chickens


	14. The Plot Chickens

Kite: so now all the big secrerats are about to be let out of the bag huh

Josh: yeah it's time

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

The MDS were having a meeting.

"I have good news, I have figured out why we have had so few readings lately for Infidien shards, before I tell you about it I think it's time I show you my face." said Icarus stepping out into the light.

He was large with black spiky hair, he had two different colored eyes one red and one black, he wore a black trench coat, black pants, and combat boots.

"So why are you just now showing us your face?" asked Aizen.

"Because I frankly didn't feel like it, and anyways thats not the point of this meeting." said Icarus." Anyways the reason we haven't had any shard readings in a while is because it seems the remaining shards are sealed inside humans, when the shard is removed from a host the host turns into a monster and attacks anything and everything that is living, so when you remove the shard it is best that you run away as quick as possible."

"So how do we know which humans have shards?" asked Gin.

"I have developed a new tracer that will tell you which humans hold a shard, the problem is it only shows one human at a time." said Icarus. "Hao sense this one is from your world why don't you take care of him, his name is Horohoro." said Icarus as he threw a picture to Hao.

"Oh this is to perfect, time to get some revenge." said Hao.

"Wait Hao, don't attack tell tomorrow." said Icarus.

"What, why." said Hao.

"I have a new star shatter I am working on that I want you to use, but it won't be done until tomorrow, and besides we've already attacked twice today, take a break.

**With The Mews and Solaris Quartet.

* * *

**

The group was heading back to the cafe as Sayomi was explaining Pokemon and some of the stuff she knew about dimension B.

"So thats what a Pokemon is, amazing there still so much that I don't know." said Josh.

"I got it." said Kiba.

"What are you rambling on about now?" asked Toshiro.

"Well Sayomi was talking about how that each world has a name in dimension B, so I've been thinking of names for our worlds." said kiba.

"Thats the most retarded thing I've ever heard." Said Josh.

"Oh let him have his names, besides it may make it easier for us to maneuver threw are worlds." said Kurama.

"Fine." said Josh.

"OK lyserg's home world is the world of shamans because it's the only world with real shamans, Kurama's world is called the world of demons because of all the demons, Toshiro's world is the world of death god hollow, shingo's the world of sailor senshi because it's the only world in our dimension that has sailor senshi, and the world of mew mews because this is the mews base of operation in our world." said Kiba.

"Yeah what ever." said Josh as he continued to walk.

The group made it into the cafe to find hanataro and kirin having tea.

"Hey guys have you met my new friend kirin, she's really nice." said hanataro.

"Yeah we met, so kirin what so important that you need to tell us." said Josh.

"OK I'll tell you, but let me change into something more comfortable." said Kirin.

"More comfortable what are you talking about." said Kiba.

At that moment Kirin began to glow bright, when the light died down a beautiful woman with long purple hair, blue skin, and twin antler sticking out of her head appeared.

"So thats what you ment, wait holy crap your naked!" shouted Kiba.

At that moment all the boys in the room turned around to face the opposite direction as kirin.

The mews got Kirin some clothes. They got her a simple t-shirt blue jeans outfit.

"Sorry about that I've been in my animal form so long I forgot what it's like to where clothes." said Kirin.

"You know I think Ichigo-kun told me how something like this happened to him before." said Toshiro.

"Anyways what were you going to tell us?" asked Shingo.

"Well instead of telling you I think it's best that I show you." said Kirin.

At that moment kirin's antlers began to glow and the group found them selves inside a black castle.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Josh.

"The question isn't where we are, but where you are, and your home." said Kirin.

"What!" said Josh.

"Let me put it in perspective for you." said Kirin as her antlers started to glow again.

The group found them selves floating over what looked like earth, the only difference was the earth was easily 5 times it's normal size.

"What are we looking at?" asked Kasumi.

"A long time ago in this world even before the silver millenium, all the worlds in this dimension were united as one, This world was ruled by entities of great power known as the infidien spirits, aside from the elemental spirits there were 4 unique spirits the spirit of light, the spirit of darkness, the spirit of chaos, and the spirit of order." said Kirin.

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Kiba.

"I'm gitting to that, anyways this world was peacefuly govern by these spirits and every one of them had a kingdom and a castle, but chaos wanted more, he raised an army and began to attack the other kingdoms, one by one each kingdom fell under his control and every time he defeated an infidien spirit he adsorbed there powers into his being, he finally got to the point where he killed his own brother, order, at this time light and dark decided enough was enough, so in order to defeat chaos they turned there memory into a power source and drained chaos of all the power he had stolen and turned it into a core of energy which they shattered and threw across the land, they then divided the world into 5 solitary worlds to end the war once and for all, chaos was siled inside a pocket dimension in which he could not escape, the spirits of light and dark then traveled to the future to be reborn as 2 human baby boys." said kirin.

At this time Kirin returned the group to the cafe.

"This is all very interesting but what does this have to do with us?" asked Josh.

"You see you and Kiba are those two boys and chaos is Icarus." said Kirin. "Josh is the darkness and kiba is the light."

"wait, are you trying to tell me I'm some sort of overlord of darkness." said Josh.

"Yeah that sounds ridiculous how can I be the ruler of light in this realm if I do all sorts of evil things." said Kiba.

"Boys tell me this, is nightfall a time of evil?" asked Kirin.

"No it's a time of peace and rest." said Josh.

"And is day a time of absolute good?" asked Kirin.

"No the day time is filled with the confusion and evils of every day life." said Kiba.

"You see just because you live in darkness it doesn't make you evil and just because you live in the light it doesn't mean your good, It's all about how you use your power." said Kirin.

"Even if thats so we would know about a power like that inside us like that, it would have come to the surface." said Kiba.

"you sealed the power inside of your bodies when you were born, but the seal has slowly been weakening so as you get older you'll be able to tap into your powers more easily, but until then I will assist you in calling forth your power." said Kirin. "Also one more thing over time the seal on the pocket dimension has been weakening so that is why the mds are after the shards so Icarus can regain his lost power and shatter the seal."

"So is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Toshiro.

"Sorry but I can't tell you anymore right now, I made a promise to Josh a long time ago that I wouldn't tell you until the time was right." said Kirin. "I must now return to hanataro's heart for safety, if you ever need me, all that hanataro must do is think of me and say honey."

"Honey!" shouted Toshiro.

"Why do I think theres more than one reason you chose hanataro as your host." said Shingo.

"umm, I got to go now, oh and Yomi tell my brother I said hi." said Kirin as she returned to hanataro's heart.

"How troublesome." said Kurama.

"Wait what did she mean by brother?" asked Yomi.

The entire group took one big sigh.

"So sense you girls are stuck here for the next 32 hours why don't you stay at Zakuro's house she has plenty of room." said Lyserg.

"I don't see why not, I don't really care where I sleep as long as I'm with my Satoshi." said Kasumi.

The group parted ways for the night.

**The Next Day.**

The mews and senshi met at the cafe the next day. Most of the group were looking at the beaten Kiba.

"So what happened to him?" asked Lyserg.

"Kiba fell down the stairs fell into vase got his head stuck and slid on a slippery floor into the kitchen wall." said Zakuro

"How did you mange to do that." said Josh.

"Don't ask." said Kiba.

"Anyways I have something important to tell you, it seems that the mds are now targeting the people with shards inside there bodies, so to put it plainly we need to get to them first other wise there lives could be in danger." said Kite.

"Then what are we waiting for we need to go now." said Tart.

"I was hoping you would say that, I have sent the coordinates of the shard to your gauntlets and we are ready to go." said Kite. "also we should move quickly there target is one of lyserg's friends."

"What which one?" shouted Lyserg in panic.

"Horohoro." said Kite.

"We have to go now." shouted Lyserg.

The mews and senshi nodded and Kish opened a portal. The group found them selves in a snow caped mountain right outside a small village.

"OK which way now." shouted a panicking Lyserg.

"That way, but at least transform first before taking off." said Kite pointing in a direction going away from the village.

"Fine." said Lyserg calming down a bit.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kurama metamorphoses."

The mews and senshi rushed over to find Horohoro knocked out with Hao standing over him.

"Hao get away from him!" shouted Lyserg.

"Oh look the mews are here and they brought friends, hey you girls isn't it kind of stupid to where clothes like that in the middle of the frozen tundra." said Hao.

"You have no room to talk your not even wherein a shirt!" shouted Sailor Solaris."

"Thats true, but I'm not here to talk about fashion statements, I'm here to fight, come forth my star shatter!" shouted Hao.

Hao threw down a small marble looking thing to the ground, All of a sudden A 8 story tall chicken appeared out of no where.

"Holy crap a giant chicken!" shouted Kiba.

"It seems theres a new pecking order." said Hao.

"That joke sucked!" shouted Josh.

Hao just ignored them and returned his attention to Horohoro.

"OK heres the plan, me and Lyserg will deal with Hao, Solaris you take the rest of the mews and deal with that giant chicken." said Josh.

"Right." said everyone at the same time.

The group separated.

"Crusher Kiba Flame Tornado."

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition."

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination."

The Star shatter was now badly hurt.

"Hey Solaris finish it off!" shouted Kiba.

"Right, chibi Solaris you know what to do." said Solaris.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams, Twinkle Yell!" shouted Chibi Solaris.

Pegasus suddenly appeared before the mews shocking them a bit. A scepter materialized in Solaris's hands.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation." shouted Solaris as she finished off the star shatter.

**With Lyserg and Josh.

* * *

**

Hao had just finished removing the shard from Horohoro, at that moment he was upercuted by Josh and Lyserg took the shard.

"I would ask for that back but I'm not gonna stick around to find out what kind of monster he's gonna turn into." said Hao as he vanished.

At that moment Haroharo's body was laced in a blanket of Light, When the light vanished a yeti was left where Haroharo once was.

"What do we do?" asked Josh as he fled towards the rest of the party.

"I don't know, but I don't think the Bronze Imperium Crystal can help him." said sailor Solaris.

"Hey hanataro call Kirin maybe she can help." Said Shingo.

"Alright, umm honey." said Hanataro.

At that moment hanataro began to glow and kirin, in her human form jumped out.

"The beautiful and talented Kirin has arrived, how may I be of service." said Kirin.

Josh just slapped his head and went to tell Kirin there situation.

"Oh is that all, listen all you have to do to return him to normal is beat him, and I have just the tools for you to do it." said Kirin as she gave Josh what looked like origami birds.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" complained Josh.

"Just hold them up and say, darkness ravens, don't worry this is a weak one." said Kirin.

"Fine what ever you say, darkness ravens." said Josh.

The origami birds suddenly turned into real ravens made of energy and attack the yeti monster completely annihilating it.

"Wow, it actually worked." said Josh.

Kirin turned her attention to Pegasus and Lyserg to the unconscious Horohoro.

"So it's been a while hasn't it brother." said Kirin to Pegasus.

"Have we met?" asked Pegasus.

"Oh thats right your the Pegasus from dimension A, we've never met, You see in this world me and you are actually brother and sister, you didn't like me very much thow because I was way stronger than you and kind of stupid but your about the same power lvl as me." said Kirin

Lyserg was looking over Horohoro for wounds when a small flouting girl holding a leaf.

"Kororo." said Lyserg.

"Who." said Josh.

"she's Horohoro's spirit partner." said Lyserg. "Listen Kororo I know you saw the entire fight , we are going to take Horohoro to that village, I want you to promise me you won't tell him anything that happened today." said Lyserg

Kororo nodded and Horohoro was token to the village and left at an inn, The mews and senshi all returned to the cafe to plan out what they were going to do next.

* * *

Next time: Kite final manges to contact setsuna in dimension A and it seems more A senshi may be comeing to there world also there semse to be a small chance of some of the dimension B senshi showing up and the Mds seems to have there eyes set of Ichigo-kuns Infidien shard what will the mews do how will they handle the madness of the other senshi you cant miss this

Nest Time: when worlds collide


	15. when worlds collide

Kite: ha ha you got swimmers ear

Josh: shut up or I'll put a magnet on your head

Kite: ok ok relaxe

**At Josh's Apartment.

* * *

**

It was night time and Lyserg and Josh were sound asleep. A light started was emitted from Kite.

"Message sent, now going into sleep mode." said Kite as he shut down for the night.

The next day the two were walking to the cafe while talking about lyserg's home world.

"Wow, so for every 200 people in your world there is at least one shaman or someone who can see ghost, but if thats the case how come the mew mews and the senshi can see them?" asked Josh.

"It's probably because of our powers, but it could be other factors, come on lets face it no one in our group has had exactly a normal life." said Lyserg.

"So do you ever want to go back there?" asked Josh.

"Sometimes, but I don't have anywhere to return to, my parents are dead, my home is gone, and I have no idea where all my friends from the shaman king tournament are." said Lyserg.

The group met up with the other mews and senshi and continued to the cafe. The group stoped outside of the cafe for a moment and noticed the doors were open and they could here some noise coming from the inside.

"Guys I think we may have robbers." said Josh.

"No, I don't think robbers would be this tidy." said Kasumi looking at how the door had been left open and not torn off it's hinges.

"Yeah, but just to be safe I should pull out my light saber." said Josh.

"Light saber?" asked Satoshi.

Josh pulled out his light saber and turned it on.

"You have a real light saber, what are you a Jedi?" asked Satoshi.

"No my dad is really smart, he sends me all sorts of weird gadgets, like yesterday he sent me an automatic tissue box." said Josh.

"I don't even want to know how he made an automatic tissue box." said Satoshi.

The group proceeded to enter the shop. Josh looked around and noticed what looked like blue hair inside the kitchen.

"Intruder!" said Josh as he rushed into the kitchen waving his light saber around.

When Josh stoped waving his light saber around he noticed that the so called robbers were just a bunch of girls, 5 to be precise, all with funny hair styles, all crowded into a corner out of fear. Josh turned off and put away his light saber.

"Uh, who are you guys?" asked Josh.

At that moment kasumi walked into the kitchen.

"Sis!" shouted all the girls as they rushed over to Kasumi.

"Sis that man scares me." cried the one with blue hair

"Umm, Kasumi who are these girls?" asked Josh.

"There mine and Satoshi's adopted sisters from our world." said Kasumi.

"Wait, adopted sisters?" said Josh. "Kite!" shouted Josh.

"Yes master." said Kite flying out of Josh's bag.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me." said Josh in a very pissed off tone.

"Oh yeah, my message was sent out last night and I got a reply, The reply said that a few more senshi would be coming to this world including a few advisers and some B senshi." said Kite.

"Well that would have been nice to know 10 minutes ago, sense I almost lopped there heads off!!!!" shouted Josh.

"Oh sorry." said Kite.

"Kite, I have a little advises for you, move quickly!" shouted Josh.

At that moment Josh began to chase kite around with his light saber.

**Some Time Later.

* * *

**

The other mews had been called and the male mews introduced them selves to the new senshi and told them every thing they could about them selves.

"So what are your names?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Chibiusa but please just call me Usa, I'm a little old for the Chibiusa, I'm also known as Sailor Eternal Neo Moon." said The girl with long funny looking pink hair.

"My name is Momoko, I'm also sailor Pallas." said the blue haired girl.

"My name is Juria, I am sailor Juno." said the green haired girl.

"My name is Hoshi, my senshi form is known as sailor Vesta." Said the red haired girl.

"My name is Chikako, they call me sailor Ceres in my senshi form." said the other pink haired girl.

"Oh great more kids." thought Josh to himself.

"Welcome to the league of extraordinary hair colors." said shingo as he walked by.

"I've met a guy with a natural perm, but your hair styles take the cake." said Kiba as he was playing poker with Kurama and Zakuro

"Hey, I was wondering where is your dimensions setsuna, and where are the advisers and Dimension B senshi I was told would be showing up?" asked toshiro.

"Well Pluto went to get the B senshi and the advisers went with her." said Usa.

"I see." said toshiro.

"Toshiro looks like he's the same age as Momoko, but he's so sereous." thought Usa.

"Hey Usa, I just realized you have the same hair style as dumb bitch Usagi, you her sister?" asked Josh.

"How dare you call my mother and the future queen of crystal Tokyo such a name!" shouted Usa.

"I told you know cursing in front of the children." shouted Kasumi as she waked Josh on the back of his head.

"Sorry." said Josh rubbing the back of his head.

"The nerve, how did you even come up with such a name?" asked Usa.

"Me and shingo made it up when he told me about his sister one day." said Josh.

"Shingo, that figures." said Usa.

"Hey, pudding wants to know what crystal Tokyo is?" said pudding.

"Oh its the future home of the sailor senshi of dimension A, It is the senshis job to protect princess serenity and prince Endymion until the time crystal Tokyo comes around, Serenity is Usagi and my future mother and Endymion is Mamoru and my future father." said Usa.

"So what your telling me is that a majority of the senshi are tools." said Josh.

A bunch of invisible daggers hit all the senshi but Usa.

"Who are you calling a tool." shouted sayomi switching from her male self.

"You follow your leader blindly and have no ambitions for the future except for those that are put in front of you, so you guys are tools." said Josh.

"Thats so mean." said Momoko as she began to cry.

"Why you." started Kasumi.

"He's dead." said Kurama.

One hanaouse beating later.

"Geeze with a hero like you who needs villains." said Kasumi.

"I get it, but did you really need to step on my crotch 9 time, I think I may have lost the ability to have children." said Josh rolled up in the fiddle position on the ground.

"Anyways, whats taking setsuna so long, I'm tired of waiting." said Shingo.

At that moment a portal opened up dropping two full grown men, two giant rats, and setsuna onto a table, breaking it in the process.

"Well there go's another good table." said Josh.

"Where did you come from." said Toshiro.

"Blame my parents Toshiro." said Josh.

"Thats not what I met." said Toshiro with a swet drop.

"Get off of me!" shouted the man who seemed to be wherein a mask of some sort.

"Trista really needs to fix that." said the other man who was wherein some funny looking hat and wasn't wherein a shirt.

Josh and kiba went over and helped the group sort them selves out.

"Thanks, my name is Kakashi, you guys must be the male mews I was told so much about." said the man with the mask.

"Whats with the get up, you some sort of ninja?" said Josh.

"Actually yeah." said Kakashi.

''that figures." said Josh taking a sigh.

"My name is Ace I'm a pirate." said the man with the hat.

"A pirate, of course." said Lettuce with a swet drop.

"Hey whats with the stupid looking yellow rat." asked Josh.

"Yeah whats this bear mouse thing." asked Kiba.

"My name is Virgo, I'm a Pokemon known as Azumarril." said the bear mouse as a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"My name is Orion, I am a Pokemon known as Pikachu." said the yellow rat as a crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

"So your a Pokemon, you still look like a giant yellow rat to me." said Josh.

"How dare you, I am the adviser of Sailor Solaris, the princess of the Solaris colony and kingdom." started Orion.

"You still look like a yellow rat to me." said Josh.

"Ah Josh, it may not be a good idea to make him mad." said Toshiro.

"Why Should I be afraid of a yellow rat." said Josh.

"Why you." said Orion. "Thunder shock." shouted Orion as he executed the thunder shock.

The attack hit Josh head on, but instead of screaming, he was laughing.

"Why didn't it hurt you, and why are you laughing?" asked Orion in a confused tone.

"Sorry, when I was a little kid I grabbed an electric fence when visiting my uncle who's a dairy farmer, I also laughed then, My uncle took me to a hospital to find out why I laughed and to get my burns treated, The doctor told me that my nerve endings were wired in a funny way so when ever I got electrocuted I would have a massive tickling sensation instead of pain, The doctor told me I probably inherited it from my grandmother who had a similar nerve set up." said Josh.

"Oh, thats out of the ordinary." said Orion with A swet drop. "Wait doesn't that mean no mater how much I shock you It'll just feel like a tickle."

"Yep." said Josh.

At that moment Orion started randomly shocking Josh to watch him laugh.

"OK, OK, uncle, I won't call you a yellow rat anymore." Laughed Josh.

Josh pulled himself up off the ground into a chair. After Josh calmed down the senshi and mew mews sat down and talked about this and that about there worlds.

"So, a world full of ninjas, and a world full of pirates, you know after all that I experienced it doesn't really surprise me." said Josh.

"Hey you mentioned someone named Trista, who ecxactly is that." asked Kiba.

"Shes the Setsuna of our world, we call her Trista when around the Setsuna from Dimension A, She's also my girlfriend." said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, I have something to give you." said Setsuna.

Setsuna gave Josh something that looked like a laptop, and gave shingo a new time Key.

"That laptop is a communication device for getting in contact with the mews and senshi of dimension A and B, It's a little different then the other communication devices, This one is much larger, in order for you to carry it around I applied the technology of the Pokeball to shrink and grow with the push of a button, and that time key will allow you to come to dimension A and B if needed, and it's a lot more stable then the old one you were using, except you'll still have trouble with falling." said Setsuna.

"This thing can shrink and grow, what button does that?" asked Josh.

"Oh its the one on the back." said Setsuna.

Josh pushed the button and it shrunk, he then started playing with the button.

"Hey let me try." said kiba as he took the communicator.

Kiba then started to play with the button.

"Will you two knock it off!" shouted Toshiro.

"Oh your no fun." whined the two.

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

The MDS where having a meeting.

"OK, now that we've decided that were not gonna replace Tuesday and Thursdays breakfast Orange juice with bacon grease, lets move onto new business." said Icarus.

"Who even made that suggestion?" said Hao.

"I don't know, sense when did we get a suggestion box." said Deep Blue.

"As I was saying, the new target for today is a man by the name of Ichigo, feel free to laugh at his name, This one is for you Aizen, take one of the triple numbers with you." said Icarus.

"Yes my lord." said Aizen as he and his squad vanished.

**Back At The Cafe.

* * *

**

The Mews had just finished telling the other senshi about the MDS.

"Thats horrible, how can anybody want to destroy everything just to fulfill there selfish desires." said Momoko.

"So, whats your plan of action." said Kakashi.

"The only plan we got right now is to get to the infidien shards before they do." said Josh.

"Yeah, for now thats all we really can do." said Kurama.

"Speaking of stopping the MDS there on the move." said Kite.

"What where at." said Josh.

"In the world of death god hollow, there target seems to be someone by the name of Ichigo." said Kite.

"We need to move out now, Ichigo is already really strong, I can only imagen what he'll become when they remove his shard." said toshiro.

"OK, lets move out!" shouted Josh.

Kish opened a portal above there heads and they were token to the world of death god hollow.

"Wow that was a much softer landing then the time key." said Kakashi.

"Which way now?" Asked Josh.

"Follow me." said Kite.

The mews and senshi looked over towards the direction kite was moveing in, to see a wave of hallows traveling the opposet direction.

"It seems the welcoming party has arrived." said Josh pulling out his light saber and cutting one of the hallows in half.

The mews and senshi who could fight at the time where using any methods they could, Josh was using his light saber, kakashi was using a kunai and his ninjutsu, Ace was burning them, kurama was using his regular rose whip, toshiro was using his bankai, Lyserg was using his over soul, Satoshi was using his Pokemon, Pudding was using marsal arts, and kiba seemed to be using some hand to hand fighting moves.

"At this rate will never get there in time." said Kiba as he slammed a hallow into the ground.

At that moment a woman with a long black pig tail and a dark tan showed up and destroyed all the hallows, using the flash step.

"Leave the small fries to me, you just get to Aizen and the others." said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Josh.

"My name is Yoruichi, and I'm a friend." said Yoruichi.

The group nodded and ran.

"Man, I need to learn how to do that." said Josh.

"Ditto." said Kiba.

"We may want to transform." said Zakuro.

"OK." said everyone.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kurama metamorphoses."

"Ceres Crystal Power Make Up!" said Chikako.

"Juno Crystal Power Make Up!" said Juria.

"Vesta Crystal Power Make Up!" said Hoshi.

"Pallas Crystal Power Make Up!" said Momoko.

"Neptune Cosmic Power Make Up!" said Ace.

"Uranus Cosmic Power Make Up!" said Kakashi.

"Oh look more transvestites." said Josh. "How can you guys stand being turned into girls?"

"You get use to it." said Kakashi.

The mews and senshi continued down the rode to find a man who looked like an idiot.

"Who are you?" asked Josh.

"My name is Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, I am one of Aizen's Arrancars." said the man.

"Your name is to long, I'll just call you Don panini?" said Josh.

"Don't call me that delicious sounding name!" said Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio.

"Hey guys why don't you go ahead, I think I can handle this idiot on my own." said Josh.

The senshi and the rest of the mews nodded and rushed ahead.

**With The Mews and Senshi.

* * *

**

The mews made it to Aizen's location to find Ichigo-Kun being held by a man with pale skin and a half skull on his head, the man had one of his hands shoved inside his chest.

"Listen you guys, The one with his hair greased back is Aizen, he has the power of absolute allusion, he can fool your eyes, body, nose, and ears, so be careful." said Kiba.

"I see, then I better use this." said Sailor Uranus as she activated her sharingan.

"What is that thing?" asked Shingo.

"It's called the sharingan, I'll tell you more about it later, just leave this Aizen guy to me." said Sailor Uranus.

"Oh look the mews are here, and they brought friends, no matter, come forth my star shatter." said Aizen as he threw a marble looking thing to the ground.

The star shatter looked like a menos, but it was easily 15 times the size of a regular menos.

"OK, heres the plan, I'll take care of gin, sailor Neptune you take care of Kaname, Uranus you already called Aizen, and thee rest of you take care of that star shatter." said Kiba.

The senshi and mews nodded and the group separated.

**With Josh.

* * *

**

The two were having a classic stare down.

"So are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna fight." said Josh.

"Fine, but know this I will defeat you and reclaim my position as an espada." said Dordonii.

"I see he's like a dog trying to impress his master after a younger stronger dog has come around, it looks like I'm gonna have to change my plans." thought Josh.

Dordonii turned into his released form and Josh pulled out his star rod, The two rushed at each other. At that moment the mortal combat theme started playing in the back ground. Dordonii shot one of his serpents at Josh, Josh dodged the serpent and cut it in half, Josh was now only a yard away from Dordonii.

"Crusher Josh buster Star Blast."

The attack hit Dordonii head on knocking him over. Josh held his light saber to Dordonii's throat.

"So you gonna finish me off." said Dordonii.

"No, I'm going to give you a choice." said Josh.

"What kind of choice?" said Dordonii.

"I don't know anything about this espada thing, but I think your a good person underneath, but if you continue to work for the MDS I will have no choice but to destroy you, so here is your options, quit the the MDS and join with me, or die." said Josh.

"What a choice, but given my options." Dordonii reached out and grabbed Josh's hand. "I'll join with you, if only for a little while."

Josh pulled Dordonii up and a group of hollows appeared around them.

"I guess we should take care of these guys before we worry what were going to do with you." said Josh.

The two stood back to back and attacked The hollows.

**Back with the mews and senshi.

* * *

**

The senshi were already long into there fights. Kaname had thrown his world of darkness up around Neptune.

"Damn, how am I suppose to beat this guy, wait I can see him when ever he stabs me, thats it." said Sailor Neptune.

Kaname rushed in and stabbed Neptune, Neptune grabbed the blade.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!" said sailor Neptune hitting Kaname at point blank.

Kaname was defeated and the dark work dissipated.

"Dang to tired to fight anymore." said Neptune as she collapseed onto the ground, sill conscious.

Kiba quickly defeated gin without much trouble. The others were still fighting the star shatter.

"OK let's hit this guy with every thing we got at once." said Shingo.

"Right." aid everyone else.

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Lyserg Tornado."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack."

"Pallas Snow wave Wallup."

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike."

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast."

"Ceres Flower Blast."

The star shatter was completely destroyed by the attacks. Uranus was still fighting with Aizen.

"I don't know how you see threw my allusions but your a pretty good fighter." said Aizen.

"your not bad yourself." said Sailor Uranus.

At that time the man with his hand in Ichigo-kun's chest pulled out a shard, Aizen looked up and saw this.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to go." said Aizen as him, gin, Kaname, and the man vanished.

Josh and Dordonii had just made it to the scene, the group watched as Ichigo-kun turned into the hallow form he once had when training to control his powers.

"OK listen, we're all gonna have to hit him with our strongest attacks, Chibi Solaris and hanataro you know what to do." said Josh.

The two nodded.

"honey." said hanataro.

Kirin came out of hanataro.

"The beautiful and talented Kirin has arrived, how may I be of service." said Kirin.

"Are you going to do that every time we call you?" asked Josh.

"Maybe I haven't decided yet, so what ya need." said Kirin.

Josh explained the situation to Kirin.

"I see, well I better give Kiba his new attack as well." said Kirin.

Kirin pulled out a large sword that was about 3 inches in diameter and had a lions head handle and tossed it to kiba.

"This is a great sword and all but what do I do with it?" asked Kiba.

"Just rush him while yelling, Rapped light hack and slash." said Kirin,

Kiba nodded.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" said chibi Solaris.

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris her scepter.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation."

"Darkness Ravens."

"Rapped light hack and slash." said Kiba as he rushed Ichigo-kun, a strange light emitted from the sword causing it to move 10 times it's normal speed if he was to swing it on his own power.

The monster was defeated and returned to being Ichigo. Ichigo's squad rushed out and cared Ichigo off for medical treatment.

"Thank you for saving my Ichigo-kun." said Orihime coming out of the barracks.

"You don't have to thank us for anything." said Josh.

"Listen if you ever need help with anything don't be afraid to ask." said Orihime as she ran off.

"Now that we've gotten that token care of what do we do with you." said Josh looking at Dordonii.

"I could take him in." said Kenpachi coming out of no where.

"Oh it's Kenpachi, wait you'll really take him in?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, I've been looking for new sparring partners." said Kenpachi.

"Yeah just don't kill him." said Josh with a swet drop.

"Hey did you guys here the mortal combat theme today?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah let's just pretend that, we didn't here anything, this day has been weird enough as it is." said Josh

The mews and senshi returned home after a long unorthodox day.

* * *

The score Mds(3) shards mew(2) shards

Next time: Josh, Lyserg, and Josh starte at there new school it seems to going smoovely until the MDS show up and what makes matters worse is hanataro and lyserg have been kidnapped by the girls in the school can josh rescue hanataro and lyserg and stop the MDS before it's to late find out next time

Next time: high school panic.


	16. high school panic

Kite: In this episode Josh is gonna get the crap beaten out of him

Josh: Hey that wasen't in my contract, I'm suppose to be the bad ass action hero who never looses

Kite: It's time for the opening

Josh: Wait I was never told about an opening, the wrighter isn't gonna like this

* * *

A long time ago the world of dimension C was governed and protected by beings of great power called the Infidien spirits, the world was a beautiful and peaceful place, until one day the spirit of chaos decided he wanted to have it all for himself, he started a war for control of the world, he killed all the Infidien spirits and took there powers until there were only two left. In order to stop chaos the two spirits turned there memory's into energy and took the powers chaos had stolen away from him. they then dispersed the powers threw out the world which then were separated, they sealed chaos inside a pocket dimension, they thought the seal would hold forever, but it weakened, now chaos also known as Icarus wishes to escape his prison and destroy everything so he can rebuild it in his image. The only hope for dimension C now is the mews and the human Encarnacion'sof the spirits of light and darkness, but there not alone they have the help of the senshi of dimension A and B, when there available of course, the world is in there hands, let's just hope they don't drop it.

The song Doten (gintama op 5,) starts playing two men are seen walking across a waste land one is shrouded in light the other darkness. The two men walk over to find them face to face with an army of monsters, they rush in and start fighting them, the winds blow away there shroudes revealing them to be Josh and Kiba. At that moment the other mews show up and start to fight as well. They push a path to what looks like a castle on top of a mountain the group looks up at the castle and see images of the MDS and the screen fades to black.

* * *

Josh, Lyserg, and Hanataro were walking to the cafe.

"There's no way thats behind Kakashi's mask." said Lyserg.

"I'm telling you it has to be a mutant octopus sucker." said Josh.

"Yeah right." said Lyserg.

"I'll prove it, you see I payed shingo to use his ability to turn invisible to sneak up on Kakashi and pull off his mask." said Josh.

The three made it to the cafe, saw shingo tied up, and Kakashi standing on the ceiling, and all the senshi and mews were sitting at table's haveing breakfast.

"So whats new you three." said Kakashi.

"Apparently the laws of physics." said Josh with a swet drop.

Kakashi jumped down from the ceiling.

"Josh you should know I am a ninja, and just because I cant see him doesn't mean I can't here him." said Kakashi.

"I'll keep that in mind, but did you really need to tie him up." said Josh with a swet drop.

"Actually I just knocked him out, pudding tied him up." said Kakashi.

"Pudding, why did you tie him up?" asked Josh.

"Pudding's gonna fire him out of a cannon." said Pudding.

At that moment Josh rushed over and untied Shingo, and Shingo booked it.

"You guys are idiots." said Zakuro.

"geeze I wish you were around when the fire was burning down my home town, your cold personality would probably have froze it." said Josh.

Zakuro just kept to her work.

"Hey you guys some packages came for you today." said Ichigo pointing out three packages on a near by table.

"Those must be our uniforms for high school." said Lyserg.

"Which means were finally starting school." said Josh looking really depressed.

"Oh come cheer up, your the king of darkness, well you use to be anyways." said Lyserg.

"I guess your right, why don't we try on our new uniforms." Said Josh as he walked over and pushed open the changing room door.

"Wait Josh don't go in there!" shouted Kiba.

Kiba's call was to late, Josh walked into the changing room and a scream was heard, about 5 minutes later a beaten Josh walked out of the room.

"OK who the hell are those people." said Josh.

"I forgot to mention that a few more senshi showed up today." said Satoshi.

"If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would beat you so hard your mother wouldn't even want you." said Josh.

Hanataro treated Josh's wounds and they waited for the other senshi to come out.

"I don't mean to sound mean but if you keep getting hurt like that you may die before you complete your mission." said hanataro.

"Thats why I need to become stronger." said Josh.

The group waited for the senshi until they finally came out. A group of young lady's came out.

"I like to introduce you guys to the Solaris Court, Shuu/Saika also known as sailor Rhea, Imite she's sailor Triton, Nanako she's is sailor Ganymede, Haruka she's sailor Io, and Hikari is sailor Titania." Said Sayomi.

"Oh great more kids." Said Josh.

"Who are you calling a kid!" shouted Nanako.

"I think it's obvious I'm referring to you." Said Josh.

"Why you, well if I'm a kid your a shotacon." said Nanako.

"How dare you call me a Shotacon, wait what's a shotacon." said Josh.

Every one in the room anime fell.

"What I've only been in japan for about 3 weeks now." said Josh.

"It's pretty much a pedophile." said Lyserg.

"Oh, wait what, what kind of messed up logic are you running on!" shouted Josh.

"You walked in on me changing didn't you." said Nanako.

"I didn't know you guys were even here." said Josh.

"So, you should have knocked." said Nanako.

"Sure I'll knock, I'll knock you right out!" Shouted Josh.

"You can't do that I'm a girl." said Nanako.

"After all I've seen in the last few days I'm not quite sure." said Josh.

"Why you." said Nanako.

Let's just say after that shit started blowing up.

"Use thunder bolt Electivire." said Nanako.

"Fooly Cooly!" shouted Josh as he jumped into the air getting ready to hit elekid with a guitar.

"Enough you two." Shouted Toshiro.

Electivire stoped his charge and Josh feel on the ground.

"You two have fought long enough, come on electrical powers don't work on Josh he'll just get tickled, and where in the world did you get a guitar!" shouted Toshiro.

"Uh, found it." said Josh.

"Just sit down." said Toshiro.

The senshi that had shown up were filled in on all the detail and the senshi showed how Shuu had the ability to change genders.

"Hey Kakashi, what you reading over there." asked Kiba who saw Kakashi reading a book with a red cover.

"Oh nothing much." said Kakashi.

"Yoink." said Kiba as he stole the book.

Kiba looked threw the book and began to blush.

"Your a fucking pervert." said Kiba.

"How did you steal my book like that." said Kakashi.

"Well what do you expect when you read a book like this." said Kiba.

Kiba looked at the book, looked at Kakashi, and lit the book on fire.

"Nooooo!!!!" shouted Kiba.

"Just kidding." said Kiba as the flames vanished and the book was unburned.

"What, how." asked Kakashi.

"Pudding taught me a few magic tricks." said Kiba as he tossed Kakashi his book.

"Don't ever do that again." said Kakashi with a pissed look on his face.

"Hey where's hanataro?" asked Josh.

"He went to change his clothes, he wanted to try on his new uniform." said Lyserg.

At that moment Hanataro walked out of the changing room, but he was wearing the girls uniform.

"Hanataro, that's the girls uniform!" shouted Josh.

"Really." said hanataro with a dopey look on his face.

At that moment Kirin came out of hanataro with a camera and started takeing pictures of hanataro.

"I don't think you've guys have met Kirin, shes our Dimensiones version of Pegasus." Said Josh.

"Really." said Shuu looking at Kirin with a swet drop.

"Hold Still." said Kirin as she put a bow in the back of hanataro's hair and put some glasses without lenses on him.

"geeze I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." said Josh.

Kirin ignored Josh and looked at hanataro.

"Oh my god your to adorable for words." said kirin as she hugged hanataro.

"Why are you always in your human form anyways." said Josh.

"How else can I hugge my little hana-chan." said Kirin.

"Hey hanataro did you make a copy of your resume like I asked you to?" asked Josh.

"Yeah." said Hanataro giving Josh the copy.

Josh looked over the copy.

"You forgot to fill out the gender card and send a picture of your self in, and with your hand writing." said Josh looking at how girly his hand writing was. "What kind of guy dot's his I's with hearts." said Josh.

Josh looked up at the clock.

"Oh crap we got to go, will clear this up later, Lyserg grab your uniform, Kirin get back inside hanataro." said Josh.

The trio rushed out the door.

"So is it always this strange around here?" asked Imite.

"Oh this is nothing, Josh's weakness is coffee." said Kiba.

This of course got swet drops from all the senshi in the room.

**In The Dark Void.**

* * *

"OK, we need to talk about the suggestion box." said Icarus. "for some reason we keep on getting stupid suggestions, so I'm offering a reward to anyone who can find out who's doing it.

"What kind of reward?" asked Jadeite.

"Good question, I have a list of rewards you can choose from in the cafeteria." said Icarus. "but now down to business, today's target is some random guy named tamaki, I'll leave this one to you Toguro, oh and take your brother with you he creeps me right the fuck out."

Toguro just nodded and vanished into the darkness.

**Back With Josh, Lyserg, and Hanataro.

* * *

**

The trio made it to the school and went threw there first class.

"So guys we have a whole free period to burn what do you want to do?" asked Josh.

"I'm going to get this whole gender thing straightened out." said hanataro.

"I'm going to go look around the school, what are you going to do Josh?" asked Lyserg.

"I heard this school has a host club, I'm gonna go beat the crap out of them." said Josh.

"You need to work on you attituse towards certain people." said Lyserg with a swet drop.

"There are certain types of people I cant stand including cheaters, people who brake promisses, and people who whore them selves out." said Josh

The trio went there separate ways. Josh walked up to the host clubs room door.

"OK time to kick some ass." said Josh.

Josh was about to kick the door down when his phone began to ring.

"Hello." said Josh.

"Josh it's an emergency the girls at the school found out hanataro was a boy and kidnapped him." said Lyserg.

"What, is every body in this school a freak, what ever, why can't you take care of it." said Josh.

"Well thats the thing I've been kidnapped to." said Lyserg.

"What!?" said Josh.

"It would really help if you could save us." said Lyserg.

At that moment Toguro busted threw the door holding some blond man.

"Lyserg, your gonna have to get someone else to help you, it looks like the MDS is here, call for back up." said Josh Pulling out his pendent and hanging up his phone.

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses." said Josh.

"Oh I see your already here." said Toguro.

"We need to have a little talk about you breaking my wings." said Josh.

"Oh thats right I did brake your wings." said Toguro

"Yeah, as the saying go's an eye for an eye, so I'm going to brake every bone in your body." Said Josh.

"How is that an eye for eye?" asked Toguro.

"Don't quation my logic!" shouted Josh. "Crusher Josh buster Star Blast."

The attack hit him dead on and did absolutely nothing.

"What?" said Josh.

"Are you surprised, you see the last time we fought I was only using 5% of my full power, I am currently working at 15% of my power, I told you of all the MDS I am the strongest next to Icarus, at full power normal humans would be torn to shreds just by my presents." said Toguro

"If what this guy says is true, I stand absolutely no chance." thought Josh.

"You seem scared." said Toguro as he pulled out the shard from the young mans chest.

At that moment the boy began to turn into a monster but was thrown against a wall by Toguro defeating him instantly. A group of men, and someone who looked like a woman quickly grabbed the boy and escaped.

"What kind of monster is this guy, well what ever he is I have to get that shard away from him." Thought Josh.

"You should know that with out your little friend Kirin you stand no chance." said Toguro.

"Well, will just see." said Josh.

The two proceeded to fight.

**With The Senshi And The Rest Of The Mews.**

* * *

The Mews and Senshi were rushing towards the school when they saw a man with long wavy hair.

"Thats far enough, no one shell interfere with my brother's fight." said The man.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I am Toguro's older brother, my name is also Toguro but you may call me Toguro older." said Toguro older.

"Then you must be with the MDS." said Kiba.

"That would be correct." said Toguro older.

"Then you are our enemy, everyone prepare for a fight." said Kiba.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack."

"Pallas Snow wave Wallup."

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike."

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast."

"Ceres Flower Blast."

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel."

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup."

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup."

"Io Magma Storm Smash."

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash."

All the attacks hit Toguro older at once leaving what looked like a carcase that was horribly disfigured, and had many organs outside it's body.

"I think we got him." said Kiba.

"You think so." said Toguro older.

The Mews and senshi turned there attention to the body to see as all of his organs and body parts started to pull them selves back together.

"You see I have absolute control of my body, I can move my organs anywhere I please, or form my body into a weapon, but my greatest ability is to regenerate using minerals in my environment, in fact the only way to kill me is to destroy my brain or heart but sense I can move my organs theres no way of telling where they are, and even if you found out I could just move them." said Toguro older.

"He's defantly a demon." thought Kiba.

**Back With Josh.**

* * *

Josh had managed to steal away the shard from Toguro but was severely injured, and what made matters worse was the school was now on fire from a boiler explosion.

"I can't let him have the shard." thought Josh to him self.

Toguro rushed Josh and kicked him into a wall.

"If this keeps up I'm really gonna die." thought Josh repeating the word die in his head.

Toguro made a rush at Josh with intent to kill.

"Somebody help me!" yelled Josh.

At that moment the shard in his hands began to glow and he was consumed in a bright Light, next thing he new it he found himself in a different plain surrounded by water.

"where am I." said Josh.

Josh looked over and saw a beautiful woman in a blue dress with long blue hair.

"Who are you?" asked Josh.

"I am but a shadow of the Infidien Spirit of water." said The woman.

"OK, but why am I here." asked Josh.

"Because you need help and I have a duty to perform." said The woman.

"What duty?" asked Josh.

"It is my job to tell you the secret of the Infidien hearts." said The woman.

"Infidien hearts." said Josh.

"Yes you see every life form has a heart crystal the Infidien Spirits are no exceptions, but our hearts are special, unlike other life forms we can live without our heart crystals, our heart crystals are the main source of our power tho." said The woman.

"Thats neat and all but how is this important?" asked Josh.

"Well you see by removing the crystal you can gain great power and even use it as a weapon." said the woman.

"I get it now if me and kiba were to bring our heart crystals to the surface of our bodies we can gain great power that we can use against the MDS." said Josh.

"That is part of what I'm trying to say, you see a Infidien heart is unique, unlike other heart crystals it has a spherical shape with the sign of it's holder, in your case the sign inside your Infidien heart is Yang while Kiba's heart isYin." said The woman. "Thats also how Icarus was able to steal the power of the other Infidien spirits, by stealing there hearts he was able to obtain all there powers, which is what formed the Infidien core, it is nothing more then a group of Infidien hearts fused together." said The woman.

"And thats why your here." said Josh.

"Yes before Lady water died she siled a bit of her life force inside her Infidien heart, now I must fulfill my final duty and die." said The woman.

"What!?" said Josh.

"By using my life force I can tap into the energy of this shard and save you, it will not kill Toguro but it will save your life." said the woman.

"But what about you." said Josh.

"I am but a creation of lady waters memory's and life force, I have already started to fade and I will be dead soon enough, the least I could do is save you before I die." said the woman.

"Wait, can you at least tell me how to call forth my infidien heart?" asked Josh.

"I am sorry but that is something you must figure out on your own." said the woman as she faded and the world faded with her.

Josh found himself back on earth with Toguro still charging at him, the shard Josh was holding began to glow and shot out a major wave of energy at Toguro.

"I see, I guess you win this one." said Toguro as he disappeared.

"It looks like I'm saved from the demon." said Josh as he tried to get up but he couldn't move. "but the fire will soon claim me."

**Back With The Senshi.**

* * *

The mews and senshi were still in a fierce fight with Toguro older.

"Well I would love to stay and play with you longer, but it seems my brother is done, so I'll be going." said Toguro older as he vanished.

The mews quickly rushed to the school to find all the student's outside, the group quickly found and save hanataro from there captors.

"Have either of you seen Josh?" asked Kiba.

They both shook there heads.

"No I think he may still be inside." said Lyserg.

"If he doesn't get out soon the building will collapse on him." said Shingo.

Zakuro looked up at the burning school.

"I'm going to save him." said Zakuro.

"What?" said Kiba.

At that moment Zakuro dashed at the school and jump in threw a open window.

**Back With Josh.**

* * *

"So this is how I'm going to die by the flames I escaped so many years ago." said Josh.

At that moment Josh felt a tug on his hand, he looked up and found Zakuro pulling him up.

"Come on you idiot, if you stay here your gonna get fried!" said Zakuro.

Josh pushed him self up and was limped to a near by exit.

"Hey Zakuro." said Josh.

"What is it?" asked Zakuro.

"Thank you." said Josh.

"Don't go thinking we're friends just because I helped you out." said Zakuro.

"Still an Ice princess I see, but I like that in a girl." said Josh.

Zakuro turned her head and smiled just a bit.

"Let's go meat up with the others." said Zakuro.

The two caught up with the others, hanataro treated Josh's wounds, and Josh was very happy to find out school would be postponed for 2 months so they can do repairs.

* * *

Next Time: Ryou, berry Kiichiro, and tasuku show up and berry has her powers back, how will ryou react to all the recent avents that have occured is his absants and the MDS seems to be targatting Umino of the senshi Deminsion.

Next Time: The Cat came Back


	17. The Cat came Back

Josh: Coffee is the root of all evil

Kite: Key, I'm just start the show now

Josh: so we gonna do the opening

Kite: yeah but people don't have to read it if they don't want to

* * *

A long time ago the world of dimension C was governed and protected by beings of great power called the Infidien spirits, the world was a beautiful and peaceful place, until one day the spirit of chaos decided he wanted to have it all for himself, he started a war for control of the world, he killed all the Infidien spirits and took there powers until there were only two left. In order to stop chaos the two spirits turned there memory's into energy and took the powers chaos had stolen away from him. they then dispersed the powers threw out the world which then were separated, they sealed chaos inside a pocket dimension, they thought the seal would hold forever, but it weakened, now chaos also known as Icarus wishes to escape his prison and destroy everything so he can rebuild it in his image. The only hope for dimension C now is the mews and the human Encarnasiones of the spirits of light and darkness, but there not alone they have the help of the senshi of dimension A and B, when there available of course, the world is in there hands, let's just hope they don't drop it.

The song Doten (gintama op 5,) starts playing two men are seen walking across a waste land one is shrouded in light the other darkness. The two men walk over to find them face to face with an army of monsters, they rush in and start fighting them, the winds blow away there shroudes revealing them to be Josh and Kiba. At that moment the other mews show up and start to fight as well. They push a path to what looks like a castle on top of a mountain the group looks up at the castle and see images of the MDS and the screen fades to black.

* * *

The mews and senshi were all sitting at the table's in the cafe, kakashi was absent, they were waiting for a meeting to start, and they were all staring at Josh and a funny looking rabbit he had in his lap.

"OK, what's with that thing?" asked Kiba.

"You like him, he's my new pet, I call him Jake." said Josh.

"What is he?" asked Kiba.

"I thought it was obvious he's a bunny." said Josh.

"He looks like a bad cartoon." said Shingo.

"What do you mean?" asked Josh.

"He sitting like a human on your lap, he looks like he's shaved his face, and whats with that dopey look on his face." said Shingo.

"Oh thats nothing, Jake show them that trick you always do." said Josh as he put Jake on the table.

The bunny stood up right and looked around the room.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" shouted the bunny as it pulled out a toilet plunger.

A lot of the senshi and mew mews fell on the ground.

"OK, what the heck was that and where the hell did that thing git a toilet plunger?" asked Kiba.

"I don't Know but isn't he cute." said Josh.

"You have a very warped sense of cute." said Toshiro.

"So why were we called here anyways?" asked Shingo.

"Yeah sis give us the downlowe." said Kiba.

"I can't tell you why until Kakashi gets here, I don't want to waste time repeating my self." Said Zakuro.

"Hey Ace your Kakashi's friend do you know when he'll be here?" asked Josh.

The grouped looked over in ace's direction to find him asleep. Josh got up and walked up to where Ace was sleeping and help Jake to his ear.

"OK Jake you know what to do." said Josh.

All the senshi and mews covered their ears.

"DAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" shouted Jake.

"My life is a lie." shouted Ace as he woke up.

"I knew it." said Kiba.

"If stupid hour is over can we get back to the subject at hand?" asked Toshiro.

"OK, Ace your Kakashi's friend, do you know when he's going to show up?" asked Josh.

"Knowing him he'll be here in another two of three hours." said Ace.

"Oh I see two hours." said Josh.

The senshi all covered there ears.

Josh began to yell and curse like a sailor, no, worse then a sailor.

"DAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Jake as well as The other mews.

The senshi uncovered there ears as Josh came to the end of his rant.

"So he'll have to do it side ways." finished Josh.

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

"Did the world just shake." said Aizen.

"I feel as if a new soul is about to enter the spirit realm." said Hao.

"I just heard horrible, horrible things." said Jadeite.

"Let's never speak of this again." said Icarus.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Anyways I have located are new target, some nerdy looking boy by the name of Umino, I'll leave this one to you Deep Blue." said Icarus.

Deep blue smiled and nodded.

"Also wait a little while before you go, I have a new star shatter that is guaranteed to defeat the mews and those annoying senshi from another world." said Icarus.

"Hey I just realized that Icarus rhymed one of his orders." said Jadeite.

The rest of the group looked at jadeite and just walked away.

"Idiot." said Hao.

"Retard." said Gin.

"Dumass." said Toguro older.

**Back At The Cafe.**

* * *

The senshi and mews had been waiting three hours.

"Sorry I'm late there was an old lady in Trouble." started Kakashi.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Jake as Josh held him up to Kakashi's ear causing him to fall over.

"Kakashi we need to have a talk about your lateness." said Josh pulling out a huge ax.

"Josh your not planning on actually doing all that stuff to Kakashi, are you?" asked hanataro.

"Off course not, I just plan on helping him shave!" yelled Josh as he swung the ax at Kakashi.

Kakashi used the replacement jutsu to escape the attack.

"Damn it, you win this time log but victory shell be mine!" shouted Josh.

"OK, I think you've had enough cake." said Kiba as he took all the sweets in the shop back to the kitchen.

"The cake is a lie!" shouted Josh.

After Josh had calmed down a bit the mews and senshi sat down and began to have there meeting.

"So what's this whole thing about?" asked Kurama.

"Well I got a message today from Ryou, telling me that he'll be back in town today and he has a surprise for us." said Zakuro.

"So when is he going to be hear?" asked Ichigo.

"In a couple minutes, he also doesn't know anything about what's been going on in the last month, so he may be a little shocked." said Zakuro.

"So what does he look like." said Kiba.

"Trust me you'll know him when you see him." said Zakuro.

At that moment Ryou and Keiichiro walked into the cafe.

"Hey Kiba check out those two, they look like they just got back from a host club." said Josh.

"Yeah and the blond one looks like a bondage slave." said Kiba.

"Hey you two just get back from a party!" shouted Josh.

"Josh you may not want to do that." said Ichigo.

"Relax what is this guy gonna do to us." said Kiba.

Ryou and Keiichiro walked up to the table the two were sitting at.

"I would like to ask you to leave." said Ryou.

"Why should I, I work here." said Josh.

"Under whose authority." said Ryou.

"Zakuro, and who are you exactly?" Asked Josh.

"I'm Ryou the owner of this cafe." said Ryou.

"Oh crap." said Josh.

"Oh your the guy who started the mew project, My name is Kiba, I'm one of the six male mews." said Kiba.

"Male mews, what are you talking about?" asked Ryou.

"Buddy you better sit down because I have one heck of a story for you." said Josh.

The group began to unfold all the event's that had happened in the last month and fact after fact Ryou became more shocked by the current situation.

"I leave Tokyo for a few months and all hell brakes loose." said Ryou.

"Buddy you have no idea." said Josh.

"Well I guess I showed up at just the right time, but I still can't beleave the aliens are on our side now." said Ryou.

"So whats this whole surprise you got for us?" asked Kiba.

"Oh yeah thats right, hey berry you can come in now." said Ryou.

A young blond girl walked into the room.

"Berry!" shouted all the female mews.

"Who?" asked Kiba.

"She was the unstable mew who lost her powers." said Mint to Kiba.

"Yeah it is true that she lost her powers but after extensive research I was able to return her powers and stabilize them." said Ryou.

"Thats good we could use the back up." said Josh.

"I guess we should tell you whats going on to." said Kiba.

"Don't worry I heard everything you said outside, you guys are loud you know that." said Berry.

"We'll I hope we can be good friends." said Josh.

"Guys you may want to save this loving reunion for later, the mds are on the move." said Kite.

"Alright, I've been craving some action." said Josh.

"Kish you know what to do." said Kiba.

"I'm on it." said Kish.

Kish opened a portal and the group were on there way, somehow Jake was pulled threw as well. The Mews and Senshi transformed. The mews made it to the seen to find a group of unconscious senshi and a cowarding Umino with Deep Blue standing over him.

"Wow the senshi of this world are underdeveloped." said Solaris.

"Oh I see you've arrived, we'll it's time to see if this new star shatter is as strong as Icarus made it out to be." Said Deep Blue as he threw down a marble to the ground.

The star shatter had a humanoid form, with blue skin, and a fan for a mouth.

"Oh crap!" shouted Josh.

"Whast wrong." asked Kurama.

"It's, it's, it's." stuttered Josh.

"Out with it already!" shouted Toshiro.

"It's airman!" shouted Josh as dramatic music played in the back ground.

'Yeah and your point." said Kiba.

"Are you guys nuts, haven't you ever played megaman 2." asked Josh.

"No because that game came out in the 1980s and no one actually owns an nes anymore." said Kiba.

"They remade it for the computer, and come on there a song about him called I can't defeat airman." said Josh.

"You need to get out more." said Kiba.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you." said Josh.

"If it makes you feel better will take care of the star shatter and you take care of Deep Blue." said Kiba.

"OK but it's your funeral." said Josh.

The group separated and The battle began.

**With The Mews And Senshi.**

* * *

**"**I don't know what Josh is worried about this guy doesn't look all That strong." said Shingo.

At that moment The star shatter shot out 3 tornados out of it's mouth at once, knocking all the senshi and mews in the ground and into the near by buildings.

"OK that really hurt." said Shingo as he pushed himself out of the building.

"Hey guys was it really a good idea to let Josh take on Deep Blue on his own?" asked Berry.

"Don't worry he may act like an idiot sometimes but he's more then capable of fending off Deep Blue.

****

Back With Josh.

* * *

Josh had just engaged Deep Blue.

"Will you marry me." said Josh.

"Not that type of engage you dumfucks." said Neolight appearing and suddenly disappearing.

"Let's never talk of that again." said Deep Blue.

"Agreed." said Josh.

"Anyways I thought your group may split so I got an extra star shatter." said Deep Blue as he summoned the star shatter.

The Star shatter looked just like Woodman.

"Oh come on, what is it unbeatable boss day!" shouted Josh.

"Take care of this boy while I get the shard out of the nerd." said Deep Blue.

"Hey." said Umino in a whiny tone.

"This is bad, if I waste all my energy on this guy I won't have enough energy to fight the monster that boy will turn into.

At that moment Jake pulled out his plunger and let out the biggest "DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he could.

"OK what was that?" Asked Deep Blue.

At that moment an army of bunnys that looked like Jake came out of know where all holding toilet plungers, the bunnys rushed the two star shatters and started to beat them to death with there toilet plungers, All the senshi and mews and local resident had hundreds of swet drops rolling down there heads. At that time Deep Blue pulled the shard out of Umino.

"You guys should know that collecting the shards is only a fraction of the battle, The shining stone pillers lye in the memorys of the many." said Deep Blue as he vanished.

Umino's monster form kind of looked like .

"Let's take care of this guy quick I'm getting tired of this." said Kiba.

Everyone nodded.

"Crusher Josh buster Star Blast."

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Crusher Shingo Rainbow Blast."

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser."

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain."

"Ribbon Pudding Spikes."

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave."

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace."

"Ribbon Strawberry Love."

"Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate."

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination."

"Ribbon LoveBerry Check."

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack."

"Pallas Snow wave Wallup."

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike."

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast."

"Ceres Flower Blast."

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel."

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup."

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup."

"Io Magma Storm Smash."

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash."

The monster was defeated and turned back into Umino.

"Well at least thats over." said Kiba.

One of the bunnys walked up to Josh and pulled out a funny looking toilet plunger that was gold and lined with presses stones on it's handle while yelling out "DAAAAAAAAAAA!!".

"Um for me, Thank you." said Josh as he took the toilet plunger.

The bunnys then started to bow at Josh's feet.

"You would be made the ruler of the crazy bunny empire." said Kiba.

The group helped the underdeveloped senshi and got ready to head home.

"I wonder what Deep Blue met when he said all those things." thought Josh.

"Come on, if you don't hurry were going to leave you!" shouted Kiba.

"Coming!" shouted Josh. "Come on Jake let's go."

The group all went to there respected world, aside from the senshi, thus ending another ceazy adventure.

* * *

Next Time: More senshi from A arive along with a few senshi from B and a few return home, what make's it more interesting is Josh wants to kill the father of one of the senshi and fight one of the ninja from the world of ninja, and the one he want's to fight is pretty much a suicide mission, and Josh is already on ryou shit list it gonna be one heck of a chapter so don't miss it

Next time: more senshi some are going home


	18. more senshi some are going home

Kite: so where have you been.

Josh: fighting an evil coffee monster

Kite: you really got to work on that

Josh: shut up you don't understand the evil of coffee because you have no mouth

Kite: yeah like I need one, Just start the story

Josh: The only thing more evil then Coffee is the rubix cube

* * *

**OPENING**

* * *

Neolight: you can see it in chapter 17 and 16

Josh and Lyserg were sound asleep in there condo.

"Must destroy evil coffee." said Josh as he rolled around in his bed still asleep.

A knock on the door was heard outside.

"Please state your name." said a computerized voice.

"Kakashi." said Kakashi outside the apartment.

"Identity confirmed, Kakashi." said the computerized voice.

The door to the apartment opened.

Kakashi began to walk in when a huge gun was lowered from the ceiling.

"Deleting Kakashi protocol enabled." said the voice.

At that moment Kakashi hit the floor just before the laser was shot from the gun, the laser flew out the door and blew up a hill side that was some distance from where they were.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Yelled Kakashi getting up.

"Oh hey Kakashi, wait your still alive." said Josh waking up.

"You are trying to kill me!" yelled Kakashi.

"Sorry about that." said Lyserg disarming the security system. " for some reason Josh has been hell bent on killing you, it probably has something to do with you being 3 hours late to our meeting."

"I guess It's a good thing I'm going home today." said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Josh.

"Well you see, we've been gone for quite a long time and a lot of us are getting home sick, so were all going back to our worlds." said Kakashi.

"Well thats kind of a bummer." said Josh.

"Oh, and a few more senshi from our world will be coming." said Kakashi.

"Alright maybe I'll get to meet some strong fighters." said Josh happily.

"Your a battle maniac aren't you." said Kakashi.

"I tried to kill you with a giant ax, what do you think." said Josh.

"Well I have to go, you two better head to the cafe." said Kakashi as he left the building.

The two boys got changed and started for the cafe.

"Hey Lyserg I was thinking, how hard would it be to track down your friends?" asked Josh.

"Bordering on impossible, why?" asked Lyserg.

"Well these shamans are extremely powerful, if they ever are turned against us we may be in deep shit." said Josh.

"I see, there maybe a chance we may have to fight my old friends, but thats not likely, my friends stood together even after being persuaded by Hao and me leaving them." said Lyserg.

"I see, but remember, even the purest of hearts can be corrupted." said Josh.

"I know." said Lyserg while tilting his head down in depression.

"But also know that even the most vile of hearts can be cleansed as well." Said Josh with a smile on his face.

"Right." said Lyserg as the gloomy look on his face vanished.

"Oh one more thing, we need to find a new place to keep Jake, the neighbors are complaining about his constant random yelling." said Josh.

"I see." said Lyserg with a swet drop. " Well I think Toshiro said something about a girl that really likes bunnys, maybe you can see if she can take care of him."

Josh just nodded and kept walking.

**In The Dark Void.

* * *

**

"Okay today we are going to take a brake from looking for shards, and try to eliminate the mews and those senshi, because some idiot blew up the computer that was in charge of tracking and we have nothing better to do, so any ideas." said Icarus.

"A true warrior doesn't attack a enemies body, nor his mind, but his heart." said Hao.

"You got that from Spiderman, that movie came out like 5 years ago." said Jadeite.

"Well when your constantly dieing and coming back from the dead you never get to enjoy the finer things in life." said Hao.

"Enough foolishness what is your plan!" yelled Icarus in anger.

"I was thinking maybe we capture Lyserg's friends and brain wash them into fighting for us, The mews won't be able to easily fight one of there comrades friends." said Hao.

"Hmm, very well but take Jadeite with you, he hasn't had much action in a while." said Icarus. "Oh one more thing take these pills with you, they will give you fool control of the person who consumes them." said Icarus tossing Hao a small vile of pills.

Hao bowed and vanished into the chaotic Darkness.

**With Lyserg And Josh.

* * *

**The two boys had made it to the door.

"I wonder if the senshi have shown up yet." said Josh as he opened to find the cafe in total chaos.

The cafe had various boys fighting and it even seemed some of the cafe was on fire, and there was food all over the place. Josh closed the door and looked at the cafe to see if he was at the right place.

"Lyserg cover your eyes, this isn't gonna be pretty." said Josh as he pulled out his demonic looking ax he had used on Kakashi.

Josh rushed in threw the door and slammed his ax into one of the tables cutting it clean in half.

"Be gone you destroyers of work, I will not allow any gang members to wreck this place." yelled Josh as he swung his ax around.

"Wait Josh, these are the senshi that have shown up today." said Ichigo.

"Then how the hell did this all happen?" asked Josh putting away his ax.

"It's a long story." said one of the older looking boys.

"Well start with your names." said Josh.

"I'll introduce them sense they already told me there names." said Kiba. "The emo looking boy is name Sasuke hes a a ninja, the other ninja in bright orange clothes is name Naruto, the beach boy reject is named Luffy he's a pirate, the green haired man is named Zolo and I have no idea how he fights with three swords, the boy with the pig tail is named Ranma, the boy with the yellow head band who some how got lost in our kitchen is named Ryouga, the Satoshi clone is named ash apparently there are two Pokemon worlds, the one with the brown spiky hair is named Gary he also lives in the same Pokemon world as ash, The tall one with black hair is named Kiyo and the short blond boy who's wherein a dress is name Zatch, the red haired boy with the skate bored is named Eido and the small child is his smart ass partner Hyde, The second is a alternate version of Ranma but he go's by Ren Sabami in his female form witch we all agreed he would stay in so we don't get them confused at least until there visit is over, The one with the blue hair is named Akane she's Ren's future wife, the girl with the giant spatula is name Ukyo, the klepto over there stealing one of the shops chairs is named Azusa, the two girls over there are named Sayuri and Yuka there Akane's friends, the little girl over there is named Kousagi, The girl counting money is named Nabiki, and the little furry guys over there are the guardian hamsters Luna, Artemis, Diana, Hermes, Aeries, and Diana.

"Hamsters aren't those ca-." started Josh.

At that moment Josh was jumped by half the people in the room.

"Don't tell Ranma there cats, he's really afraid of cats and something really bad happens when he's around cats to much." said Akane.

"Fine I won't say anything just get off of me." said Josh.

The group that jumped Josh got off of him.

"Yeah now that I know your names, how the crap did all this happen." said Josh looking around the damaged shop.

**With Hao and ****Jadeite****.

* * *

**

The two had just located Lyserg's old friends and they seemed to be having a reunion.

"OK this should be easy, now hand me the knock out gas." said Hao.

"I thought you brought the gas." said Jadeite.

"No." said Hao.

"Thats just great now what are we going to do." said Jadeite.

"Aw let's just knock them out, by hitting them on the head." said Hao.

The two proceeded to sneak up on them and knock the entire group out.

**Back at The Cafe.

* * *

**

The group finished telling the story of how the destruction of the cafe occurred.

"OK let me brake this down nice and easy, your an idiot (to Naruto), Your a bigger Idiot (to Ryouga), your an adult act like one (to Luffy), and you when did it become a good idea to spit fire in the cafe (To Sasuke)." said Josh.

"Pudding thought it was fun." said pudding.

"Let's not make Josh any more angry then he already is." said Zakuro.

"I'm just glad Kiba didn't get hurt." said Mint.

Ryou walked up to Nabiki and took all the money she had uptained threw a gambling venture.

"Hey give that back!" yelled Nabiki.

"No way, this should be just enough to repair the shop and on top of that you hosted a gambling avent on a privately own facility without consent of the owner, I could probably have your arrested." said Ryou.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." said Ren.

"It's Ryou what do you expect he's kind of a jerk." said Josh.

"Oh I guess I should introduce the members of our group." said Josh.

"One step ahead of you." said Kiba as he dialed his phone.

Sometime later the other mews arrived at the cafe.

"OK let me introduce you to the guys." said Josh. "The bishounen with the red hair is named Kurama he's actually a demon, the guy in white is actually a death god his name is Toshiro, This green haired boy is one of my closest friends he's a shaman and his name is Lyserg and the fairy with him is his partner morphine, this young boy which you may or may not be familiar with is sailor moon's little brother shingo, The red head over there is Zakuro's twin brother and fellow badass his name is Kiba, and My name is Josh." said Josh.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Ukyo.

The mews nodded. Kurama put his hand under his chin and walked over to naruto and stared at him.

"What is it." said Naruto.

"I sense a familiar energy inside of your body, I would almost say it's identical to my own." said Kurama.

"Well there was a demon sealed inside of my body, it go's by the name of Kyuubi no Yoko, also known as the nine tailed fox." said Naruto.

"What!" said Kurama in shock.

"Whats wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Well that demon inside of you, is me." said Kurama.

"What!?" shouted Naruto.

"Well at least an alternate version of me, you see a long time ago I use to be a thief in the demon world but after a confrontation I was injured and escaped to the human world, I then took up the residents of Shuichi Minamino, do to the fact he was still unborn when I entered his body our very souls fused together and we became one, I still hold all of my memorys from when I was still a full blooded demon, when I turn into my mew form I am permitted to access a greater amount of my demonic powers, the one difference is I went by the name Youko." said Kurama.

"So your a humanized version of fluffy." said Naruto.

"Who are you calling fluffy!" shouted Kurama as he stretched Naruto's face.

"So your a death god." said Sasuke.

"Yes, and no I don't know when and how any one's gonna die, I'm tired of getting asked that." said Toshiro.

"I wasn't going to ask that." said Sasuke with a swet drop.

"Oh, sorry about that then." said Toshiro.

"You guys may want to get more acquainted later the MDS are on the move." said Kite.

"Hey what's this." said Luffy picking up kite.

"Oh I almost forgot thats my robot Kite, and this is my bunny Jake." said Josh as he picked up Jake. " say hello Jake."

"At that time all of the mews covered there ears.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAA." shouted Jake as he pulled out his plunger.

"OK what was that." said Kiyo.

"I don't question it anymore." said Lyserg as he pulled his hands off his ears.

"Oh I guess you want to know about The MDS." said Josh.

"Save it, we were already told about them by the other senshi." said Sasuke.

"So what's up Kite?" asked Kiba.

"It seems that Hao and Jadeite have kidnapped Lyserg's old companions." said Kite.

"What!" shouted Lyserg.

"Come on Lyserg it's time you stop running, it's time for a reunion." said Josh.

At first Lyserg looked at Josh with shock but he then smiled and nodded.

"OK Kish you know what to do." said Josh.

Kish opened a portal and the group were on there way.

**With Hao and ****Jadeite

* * *

**

The two had just finished giving Lyserg's friends the mind control pills and were now waiting for the mews and senshi to show up. At that time the group walked out of a opened portal.

"Wow that was a much softer landing then the time keys." said Ranma.

"Yeah I still have a time key but I prefer the S. S. Kish." said Shingo.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a boat." said Kish

"Uh guys were over here." said Jadeite.

"Oh sorry were a little distracted." said Josh with a swet drop.

"Anyways we have finally got the perfect plan to defeat you." said Hao.

"Yeah we have brain washed Lyserg's friends in order to use them to fight against you." said Jadeite.

"I didn't know you could brain wash people." said Lyserg.

"Well we used some special pills to do it." said Jadeite holding up the pills Icarus gave him.

"Hey I've seen those before." said Josh.

"Really where?" asked Shingo.

"Well my dad invented those pills, he made them to crate the perfect, obedient, and fearless solders, but he had to scrap the plan because the pills would where off no more than 30 minutes after they are consumed and the consumer is completely aware of there surrounding, and the emotional strain was just to much." said Josh.

"I see, well that makes no difference well still destroy you, hey Manta why don't you go first." said Hao as the little shaman step forward.

"Your gonna use a midget to fight us." said Naruto sarcastically.

"Mosuke into the laptop." said Manta as he held up a laptop he had strap around his wast.

The laptop suddenly transformed into a giant mallet which Manta slammed down near the mews and senshi causing the ground to shake violently, causing the mews and senshi to fall over.

"Guys, I think it would be a vary good idea to transform." said Lyserg.

"Why do you say that?" asked Josh.

"Well you see Manta is actually the weakest of there group." said Lyserg.

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Josh.

The mews pulled out there pendents and crystals and the senshi pulled out there henshin wands.

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kiba metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Mint metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Pudding metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Lyserg metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Shingo metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Berry metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Toshiro metamorphoses."

"Mew mew Kurama metamorphoses."

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Make up" finished the senshi.

"I see more gender benders." said Josh.

"Yep." said Pallas.

"Well at least know one else knows about this." said Josh.

Little did the senshi know that a certain girl had over heard the shouts from the transformations.

"That voice, theres no doubt about it that voice can only belong to my Lyserg." said a girl with half length brown hair, and a pited body, even thow this girl is about the same age as Lyserg.

The girl proceeded to run towards the direction of the sound.

**Back With The Senshi.

* * *

**

"OK listen guys all we need to do is knock them out, by the time they wake up the drug should have worn off." said Josh.

The group nodded.

"Yoh, Chocolove, Faust, Horo Horo, Ren Tao, Ryu, and Manta destroy them!" shouted Hao.

Deimos rushed towards Manta and hit him with her hammer before Manta could use his, Juno hit Ryu with the but of one of her swords, Toshiro followed Juno's example and hit Horo Horo, Jupiter took down Chocolove, Mars punched out Yoh, Josh hit Faust over the head with his star rod, Lyserg by some luck was able to knock out Ren, all the senshi and mews turned there attention to Hao and Jadeite.

"I think it's time to retreat." said Hao.

"Whys that." said Jadeite.

"Because they outnumber us 30 to 1 and we don't have any star shatters." said Hao.

"I see time to run away then." said Jadeite.

The two teleported out of there as fast as they could. The senshi and mews detransformed, and the Shaman began to wake up.

"Did you have to hit us so hard." said Horo Horo.

"Yeah like it wasn't bad enough focusing all are will power into restraining our bodies." said Ryu.

"So Lyserg it seems a lot has happened sense we went our separate ways." said Yoh.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." said Lyserg.

"No need Hao, and the purple man spelt everything while we were under there influence." said Ren Tao.

At that moment a girl came out and jump Lyserg.

"Lyserg I finally found you!" shouted the girl happily.

"Millie, what are you doing here!" shouted Lyserg.

"Well you see after the Shaman fight ended you just vanished, so I set out to find you but the only clue I could find was your X-law outfit, for two years I searched, but one day I heard that Yoh's team was planning a reunion, I figured you might be there, so I set off, when I got here I found Hao attacking Yoh and the rest of the group, I only stood around long enough to find out what was going on then I took off, that was until I heard your voice." said Millie.

"You spent two years looking for me." said Lyserg.

"Yep, I've gotten a lot more mature sense then haven't I." said Millie as she posed.

"I guess so." said Lyserg with a swet drop.

"Anyways I've decided That I'm going to be staying with you from now on." said Millie.

"What why?" asked Lyserg.

"The last time I left you alone you disappeared for 2 years." said Millie as she began to cry.

"Josh what are we going to do." whispered Lyserg to Josh.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice we'll have to look for a bigger apartment." said Josh.

"I guess your right." said Lyserg.

"Yea!" shouted Millie as her face lited up and she glomped Lyserg.

"I think she likes you." said Josh.

"I gathered." said Lyserg.

"Hey guys check this out Manta looks like a mini Light." said Josh as he picked up Manta.

This of course got many swet drops from the group.

"Can you Put me down?" asked Manta.

Josh put manta down just to have Manta picked up by Faust.

"Yoh help Faust is kidnapping me again." shouted Manta.

The senshi and mews swet dropped at this. After Lyserg caught up with his friends the group was givin cell phones to get in contact with the mews and the group returned with new friendships forged and new allies to boot.

Next Time: Josh sers out to find a bigger apartment while the mews get to better know the visiting senshi. but the MDS can't go onesecond without attacking and to top it all off they have descovered the power of star seeds what will the mews and senshi's do find out nest time

Next Time: star seeds and Infidien hearts

a/n I would like to thank emma and ask for the use of there characters from **New Lives** and **Galactic guardiens**also check out **new lives Galactic guardien** and **New lives Galactic guardiens A**


	19. star seeds and Infidien hearts

Josh: Fucking rubix cube

Kite: What is it now.

Josh: I can't solve this freken rubix cube

Kite: thats because your trying to solve the perffsore cube

Josh: Oh I thought the 5x5 set up was a bit strang

KIte: We hold no rights to any fetured anime in this show

Josh: We do however hold right's to all are original characters and all the mew attacks we made or make

* * *

In this world there are several dimensions, each world has it's own set of unique guardians. In dimension A there are a group of senshi that were awakened when the already awakened senshi couldn't hold there own against a new great threat, some of the senshi are boys who can actualy change into girls by will. In dimension B crystal Tokyo was destroyed by Jedite who was freed from his slumber, all the senshi were killed and sent to other worlds where they were reborn as boys who change into girls when ever they transform, also this world is the home of the neo Pokemon guardians. In dimension C (the world in which this story takes place) The world was protected by a group of super powered beings known as the infidien spirits, the worlds that make up this world all use to be connected, until a war broke out and most of the infidien spirits were killed, the world was separated into several pieces by two of the three known surviving spirits, the surviving good spirits are currently trying to prevent the one who started the war from destroying everything and remaking it how he sees fit, The senshi of this world are underdeveloped so it's up to the mews to help stop him. The last dimension is known as Dimension D, in this world sailor Galaxia was victorious and most of the original senshi died so new senshi were awakened, little else is known about this world.

* * *

The Opening remains the same until the next season which won't happen until one of the leaders of the MDS are defeated.

Josh, Lyserg, and Millie were sitting with there heads laying on top of one of the table's at the cafe. Zakuro walked up to the trio.

"What's up with you three?" asked Zakuro.

"We were evicted from our apartment." said Lyserg.

"What, why?" asked Zakuro.

"Let's see, disturbing the peace, excessive damage to the building, and having a mix gender group in a housing establishment that doesn't allow it." said Josh.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen so many reasons for someone to get evicted, so what are you three going to do now?" asked Zakuro.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to look for a house, that way no one can evict us, but for now I guess I'll go see what I can learn about the other worlds, and maybe have a little fun along the way." said Josh as he got up and began to walk away.

"Uh, oh" said Lyserg.

"Whats wrong?" asked Zakuro.

"Josh just used the word fun." said Lyserg.

"So, what could be so bad about a little bit of fun?" asked Zakuro.

"Josh's definition of fun usely involves some sort of explosion, and the fact that we have 2 ninjas, 2 pirates, and 2 martial arts masters, and the fact that josh is a battle maniac and more then likely pack-ing enough fire power to take down an army with several weapons that more then likely are against the Geneva convention, this probably won't end well." said Lyserg.

The room went silent for a moment and then Zakuro spoke up.

"We need to find him before he does something stupid." said Zakuro.

"Have fun with that, I have house shopping to do, I know how Josh opperates he'll never do it, also don't try to stop Josh he won't listen to you anyways." said Lyserg as he and Millie got up and left.

**IN THE DARK VOID.**

* * *

The entire MDS seemed to be brain storming on how to defeat the mews and the senshi, at least at first they were.

"OK who is the guy using the Tivo to record Grey's anatomy." shout Icarus.

"It wasn't me, I don't watch crap." said Hao.

"I think it was mister purple suit." said Gin.

"How dare you accused me of watching such filth." shouted Jadeite.

"You know what, never mind, I don't care who did it, I just don't want to see it again." said Icarus.

The group went pack to brain storming. Jadeite slapped his fist with his palm.

"I got it." said Jadeite.

"What exactly do you got?" asked Icarus.

"We'll I was doing some research on the senshi's enemys they had fought why I was in cryostasis sleep, I came across information on how there was one enemy who could create artificial senshi." said Jadeite.

"It won't work, the senshi here are underdeveloped, there not strong enough." said Hao.

"I know that, but if we fuse the power of a Chimera Anima and a Daimon with a star seed then we could make a super senshi that would utterly crush the mews and senshi." said Jadeite.

"Great idea, but the only people who knew how to make Daimons are either dead or have fallen off the edge of the earth." said Gin.

"Not every one, there is one, but she's imprisoned much like I was, but it seems everyone thinks she's dead, I will need some help getting her free because she is trapped inside a mechanical device." said Jadeite.

"Very well, bring the device here and I'll get her out." said Icarus.

**BACK AT THE CAFE.**

* * *

Ryou was standing behind the counter at the cafe, The cafe was completely empty because of how slow the day had been.

"Might as well close early." said Ryou getting up from his chair.

At that moment a small group of people busted in threw the front door.

"are you the owner of this establishment." shouted one of the men in the group.

"Yeah, what of it." said Ryou.

"We are representatives of 4kids, we have reason to beleave that one of your employees by the name of Joshua Campbell, detonated a bomb in the sewers under our headquarters, causeing are building to collapse, Luckily for us nobody died thanks to our sensors, but we still expect the perpetrator to pay for property damages." said The man.

"OK, let me just get him." said Ryou as he walked back to the counter.

Ryou hit a button under the counter that shot a spring loaded floor area, shooting the group threw the ceiling and into an unknown direction.

"Why did I install that again?" thought Ryou to him self.

At that moment Ryou heard the squeal of one of his fangirls.

"Oh yeah, thats why." said Ryou.

**IN SOME RANDOM FEILD.**

* * *

Josh was standing in a crater with smoke coming off of him and a majority of the senshi were hiding behind boulders.

"OK new rule, no guns!" shouted Ranma.

"Why, they don't bother me." said Luffy.

"Thats only because the bullets bounced off of you." said Zoro.

"OK I won't use guns anymore." said Josh as he began to unload is arsenal onto the ground.

Josh then pulled out his ax and went into a combat stance.

"I would use my light saber, but it would cut strait threw those swords of yours, and would probably melt mister fantastic over there, speaking of which how do you talk with your sword in your mouth?" asked Josh looking at Zoro.

Most of the senshi sweat dropped at this.

"Most of us don't know that." said Sasuke.

**BACK IN THE DARK VOID.**

* * *

"So this is the device the young woman was sealed in." said Icarus holding a small blue block.

Icarus focused his energy on the device and it began to glow. Icarus threw the device to the ground and it exploded revealing a girl with short orange hair, the girl began to fall over but Jadeite managed to catch her.

"Where am I?" asked The girl.

"Your in our base." said Jadeite holding up the young girl

The young girl looked up at Jadeite and began to blush like crazy. After a seres of events including the girl glomping onto Jadeite, and telling him her inner most feelings they manged to calm her down enough to get her to tell them her name.

"So your name is Mimete." said Hao.

"Thats right." said Mimete.

"And I trust that you know the situation you are in." said Icarus.

"Of course, you want my help in creating a super senshi capable of eliminating your enemys." said Mimete.

"Of course you'll want a reward for your work, I could easily make you a kingdom of your own after our job is done, if that is your wish." said Icarus.

"No I want something else." said Mimete.

"OK, and what would that be?" asked Icarus.

"I want him." said Mimete pointing to Jadeite

"You want Jadeite?" asked Icarus.

"Yep." said Mimete.

"Well OK, if thats really what you want." said Icarus with a sweat drop.

"Wait, Don't I get a say in this!" shouted Jadeite.

"No, I released you from your crystal prison and I can just as easily put you back." said Icarus.

Jadeite walk away mumbling to him self with Mimete following him and giggling the whole way.

**ON THE STREETS OF TOKYO.

* * *

**

The group that was fighting earlier were walking down the street.

"So you were born on the other side of the world." said Naruto.

"For the thousandth time YES!" shouted Josh getting extremely annoyed.

"Your a pretty good fighter, where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Ranma.

"Military academy, they maneged to teach me everything, except discipline." said Josh.

"Why were you in a military academy?" asked Ryouga.

"Well after my mom disappeared I moved from place to place until I found my self here." said Josh.

A guest of wind began to blow and a helicopter with flowers painted on it began to fly by.

"No." said Josh as he saw the helicopter. "How could she be here."

"Whats wrong." asked Zoro.

"I have to leave." said Josh.

"What." said Zoro.

"I have to get out of town!" shouted Josh as he ran leaving a dust trail behind him.

**BACK AT THE CAFE.**

* * *

Josh was quite literally packing his bags.

"OK I got enough clothes for a week and plenty of pack food." said Josh. "Wait where's Lyserg and where's Millie."

Keiichiro had happen to walk into the room and see Josh, Mint was there to but she paid Josh no mind.

"Keiichiro where is Lyserg and Millie!" shouted Josh as he grabbed keiichiro by his coler.

"Josh take it easy, just calm down." said Keiichiro.

"Listen here you bishounen fuck, I don't have time for your calm down bullshit, you can tell me to calm down when the person you fear more then any one else in the universe is in town, now tell me where the fuck are Lyserg and Millie!" shouted Josh as he shook Keiichiro.

"I don't know they went out house shopping , with the youngest senshi, and haven't came back yet." said Keiichiro.

"Fuck, I guess I'll have to leave them and hope they don't have any pictures of me." said Josh as he grabbed his bag and made a brake for the door.

At that moment a young girl with long orange hair walked into the cafe. Mint looked up at the girl.

"Oh Kanna what are you doing here?" asked Mint.

"I'm just here to check up on my rival, and invite you and your friends to my party." said Kanna as she walked up to Mint.

Josh had completely frozen in his foot steps and had turned pale white.

"How does she know Mint, wait she didn't notice me if I act casually maybe she'll think I'm just some customer." Thought Josh in his petrified state.

Josh began to walk out of the shop in an awkward manner, as he walked he song so long and thanks for all the fish in a loud and annoying tone.

This of course got everyone's attention and cause everyone in the shop to produce large sweat drops. Kanna looked over at Josh and approached him, after a bit of studying her eyes began to light up and glow.

"My rogue!" shouted Kanna Joyfully.

"Oh shit, running time." said Josh as he made a brake for it.

Kanna then walked up to one of her butlers.

"Gives capture him." said Kanna.

"With pleasure mistress Kanna." said Gives as he took after Josh.

Gives caught up to Josh and grabbed him by the back of his shirt

"Mistress Kanna wishes to have an audience with you." said Gives as he dragged Josh back to the Cafe.

**SOMETIME LATER AT THE CAFE.

* * *

**

Josh was sitting at one of the Cafe's table's with Mint, Kiba, and a smiling Kanna.

"So how do you know Kanna?" asked Mint.

"Well A while back I was living on the streets because I had ran away from one of my foster homes, anyways one day I came across a near by building that was burning down and a man trying to get passed a group of firemen to save a young girl still in the building, feeling sympathy because I lost my family during a fire I rushed into save the girl, that girl happened to be Kanna, and the man happened to be her butler Gives." said Josh.

"You should have seen it, Josh was like a glorious knight coming to save his princess, ever sense that day I decided no mater what I would follow my rogue to the end of the world until I finally get him to take me as his wife." said Kanna.

"Seems you got your quite a nut case stalker." whispered Kiba to Josh.

"I know, it took me six months to loose her the first time we met and she still manged to hunt me down, I didn't think she would find me here in Japan but I was wrong horribly, horribly wrong." whispered Josh.

Josh took in a deep breath and sighed.

"So Kanna how do you know Mint?" asked Josh.

"Well one could say me and her, are eternal rivals!" shouted Kanna.

"Rivals?" said Josh.

"It's a long story." said Mint with a swet drop.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, Kiba let's go." said Josh.

"But I don't have to go." said Kiba.

"You'll have to go when you get there." said Josh as he dragged kiba away from the group.

"So tell me, what's the real reason you follow Josh around trying to get him to marry you. I know there's more to it then him just saving you." said Mint.

"You could always read my emotions, I guess thats the real reason your my rival." said Kanna.

"So whats the real reason?" asked Mint.

"It's not that he saved me that maid me fall for him, it's why he did it, many people have saved me before then, but all of those people were trying to get something out of the deal, but he did it out of the complete kindness of his heart, he never asked for anything in return, even when it was offered to him, he was the first person to ever open up to me who hadn't been paid by my parents to do so." said Kanna.

"I see, so you really do love him." said Mint.

**BACK WITH JOSH AND KIBA.

* * *

**

"Why did you drag me back here, I hope you know I don't roll that way." said Kiba.

"Shut up you idiot, I just wanted to talk." said Josh.

"OK, whats wrong?" asked Kiba.

Josh went on to explain everything to kiba.

"I see so even though you just saved her out of sympathy and your always running away from her you worry that you might actually like her." said Kiba.

"Yeah thats pretty much the jiest of it." said Josh.

"I don't see the big deal why can't you just tell her how you feel." said Kiba.

Josh sighed.

"It's just that, I'm the type of guy who likes to go on adventures and fight bad guys, I'm just worried that if I get involved with her I won't be able to do that kind of stuff anymore." said Josh.

"Josh, any girl thats willing to follow you to the end of the world for you is willing to make any sacrifice for your happiness." said Kiba.

At that moment an explosion was heard inside the shop. Josh and Kiba rushed out of the bathroom to find Jadeite and a young woman holding Kanna.

"Jadeite what are you doing here and who the crap are you?" asked Josh looking towards Mimete.

"I am the newest member of the MDS, Mimete, and thanks to your little friend here we will soon create the ultimate senshi." said Mimete pulling out a strange blue orb and slamming it into Kanna.

Kanna started to glow and change, when she stopped glowing she was wearing a orange sailor fuku and a Victorian tiara.

"I am sailor princess love." said Kanna as she posed.

"Kanna are you OK?" asked Josh.

"Love Blast." shouted Kanna as she shot her attack at Josh.

Josh jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the attack.

"Kiba call for back up, I'll hold her off." said Josh pulling out his crystal.

"Mew mew Soup metamorphoses."

Josh pulled out his star rod and began deflecting sailor princess love's attacks using the star rod.

"What's going on here." said Akane showing up with the other senshi and mews.

"A friend of mine has been forced into that form." said Josh pointing to sailor princess love.

"I see they must have used the star seed inside her body to transform her into this form." said Akane.

"Thats right and unlike the senshi Galaxia makes this senshi can't be healed by the methods the senshi have been recently using." said Mimete.

The mews pulled out there crystals and pendents and the senshi pulled out there henshin wands.

"Mew mew Strawberry."

"Mew mew Kiba."

"Mew mew Mint."

"Mew mew Pudding."

"Mew mew Lettuce."

"Mew mew Lyserg."

"Mew mew Zakuro."

"Mew mew Shingo."

"Mew mew Berry."

"Mew mew Toshiro."

"Mew mew Kurama."

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Make up." finished the senshi.

"Metamorphoses." finished the Mews.

"So how do we fight her?" asked Josh.

"Well sense the senshi can't heal her I guess we just knock her out." said Kiba.

"Thats won't be easy." said Mimete as she snapped her fingers.

Sailor princess love began to fire of her beam hitting the senshi's and mews like crazy causing there star seeds to come out and causing the mews to turn senshi, there eyes to go pale and for golden bracelets to appear on there hands, the same thing happened with the senshi as well except the whole turning into senshi for obvious reasons. Sailor Princess love then aimed at Josh and began to charge her attack.

"Kanna I know your still in there somewhere, please stop." said Josh in distress.

Kanna began to shake, as she grabbed at her head.

"What are you waiting for finish them!" shouted Jadeite.

"No, I won't hert Josh." said sailor princess love as she began to brake free of the blue orbs influence.

"Damn it seems her will power is to strong for The Star seed parasite to handle, I guess will just have to kill her and finish the job our selves." said Jadeite as he pulled out a sword.

Jadeite began his advance towards what use to be Kanna with plans to kill.

"No, stop this, damn it stop it all!" shouted Josh.

At that moment time around Josh quite literally stop moving.

"Do you want power." said A unknown voice.

"What." said Josh.

"Do you want the power to save your friends?" asked the voice.

"yes." said Josh.

"Very well, but know this, this power comes with a price." said The voice.

At that moment Josh's chest began to glow and darkness leaked out.

"Now utter the words of your destiny." said the voice.

Josh smiled and nodded.

"Darkness love me!" shouted Josh.

The darkness around Josh completely engulfed him and time started moving. Jadeite was about to thrust his sword into Kanna when Josh sucker punched jadeite threw the wall. Josh's outfit had completely changed, he was now whaering black tennis shoes, a black pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a black trench coat, his wings, bat ears, hair, and even his eyes were all jet black now as well.

"Purification gun!" shouted Josh as he pulled out a medium sized gun and shot all the mews, senshi, and Kanna turning them all back to normal and causing them to pass out.

Mimete quickly rushed over to Jadeite's side and helped him up.

"I guess you guys win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." said Mimete as she and jadeite vanished.

Josh detransformed and passed out on the floor.

**SOMETIME LATER.

* * *

**

Josh had just finished telling the mews, senshi, kanna, and kirin what had just happened.

"I see so you were able to unlock your king form." said Kirin.

"King Form?" asked Josh.

"It's your final and most powerful form, you probably just got lucky when you turned into it that time, you won't be able to do it again for a long while, when you go into that form all of your normal abilitys increases a 100 times, and you unlock abilitys beyond most life forms comprehension." said Kirin.

"With that kind of power I could easily defeat the entire MDS, aside from Icarus of course." said Josh.

"All spirits like yourself have a king or queen form, but your's is potentialy the most dangerous, if you were to suddenly die when in that form your body would create a massive black hole that would destroy this entire multiverse, it would destroy all of the worlds next to it as well if it wasn't for the fact that when kiba gets sucked in his light powers would cancel your powers out, distroying the black hole, and leaving this world a huge void of nothingness." said Kirin.

"Such great power, but at such a high price." said Josh.

"I know that the universe was at risk but look on the bright side, if you didn't change into that form you would have never unlocked one of the 7 treasures of darkness." said Kirin.

"The seven treasures of darkness?" said Josh.

"Yep, you see during the war you and Kiba created 7 weapons a peace that were far stronger then any weapon, in this world, of those elements at the time, these were known as the 7 treasures of dark and the 7 treasures of light, the purification gun is but one of those legendary treasures." said Kirin.

"Tell me is there a risk for everyone who turns into his king or queen form?" asked Kiba.

"Each spirit had his or her own risk for instance when ever the spirit of fire went into his king form he risked getting burned or when water went into her queen form she risked drowning." said Kirin.

"So what is the risk of my king form?" asked Kiba.

"Have you ever heard the term blinded by the light?" asked Kirin.

"So I risk loosing my ability to see when going into my king form." said Kiba.

"Yes, but there is a way to eliminate both your risk." said Kirin.

"How do we do that?" asked Josh.

"Well back during the war you two found a way to fuse your dark and light powers together, I'm afraid thats all I know." said Kirin.

"Thats two bad, I guess will have to figgure it out our selves." said Josh. "By the way Lyserg how did the house shopping go."

"I found a really good one and got a great deal." said Lyserg handing Josh a picture of the house and the set price.

"Wow, how did you get this house at this price?" asked Josh.

"Well." said Lyserg with a swet drop.

Flash back.

"Are you sure you can't make it just a bit cheaper." said Kusagi while makeing a super cute face.

End of Flash back.

Josh just stood there with a sweat drop.

"So Kanna now that you know my secret what do you plan to do?" asked Josh.

"I'm staying here until I get you to agree to take me as your wife, I'm more determined then ever, now that you saved me a second time and the fact that your also a king." said Kanna."I already have a house her to stay at so there shouldn't be much trouble.

Josh only sweat dropped and sighed.

"Don't worry Josh I know your pain." said Ranma.

"It's not that I don't like her I just wish she wasn't so obsessed." said Josh.

* * *

A/n sorry about how late the chapter was some horribleing things happened and I was held back any ways if you havent noticed I decided to change the couple sheet a bit Josh is now going to be paired with Kanna and Zakuro will now be paired with Ryou, Gives is not in tokyo mew mew he is my OC, and for those who are unfamiler with Kanna refear to tokyo mew mew episode 32.

Next time: Some of the senshi decide to head home while other decide to take a tour with the mews to see the other worlds, can the mews do this without any interferance of the MDS can Josh get Kanna to stop asking him to be her date for the party, probably not.

Next time: world tour, Kiba Awakens

a/n I would like to thank emma and ask for the use of there characters from **New Lives** and **Galactic guardiens **also check out **new lives Galactic guardien** and **New lives Galactic guardiens A, **also check out **New Senshi** as well, you can find the accounts where all these tores are in my favorit athores box.


	20. World tour, Kiba Awakens

Neolight16 walks into the room

Josh: where have you been for the last 2 monthes

Neolight16: I really don't know I went out with some friends and had a soda then after that nothing next thing I know I wake up and I'm somwhere in canada.

Josh: Did all that really happen

Neolight16: nah man I don't really have much an excuess I just had major writters block

Kite: let's just get to the new chapter allready i think people are tired of waiting for the next chapter

Neolight16: k

* * *

it was a slow day at the cafe and all the senshi and mews were doing there own thing. Josh was fiddling with some technology he had gotten from his father, kiba was strumming a guitar he had bout recently, the other male mews were doing work in there home dimensions, Ichigo was trying to deal with Kish's constant flirting and failing miserably, pudding was practicing her tricks while tart watched from the side lines with a huge swet drop on his head, pai and lettuce were cleaning tables, Zakuro was reading a magazine, Kanna was watching Josh fiddle with the tech, mint was being mint, and the senshi were currently playing on a xbox 360 Josh had brought in, except for the remaining A senshi who had headed home earlier that day.

"Man, dad really needs to start sending me these things pre assembled, I'm a man for goodness sake I don't read manuals." said Josh as he picked up a thick blue book.

At that moment Kanna screamed out, "I can't take it anymore, this is so boring!"

All the mews and senshi jumped from the shock except Josh who Just stopped and looked at Kanna for a minute.

"Yep he really needs to start sending me these things pre assembled." said Josh looking back at his book.

Everyone in the room made a face plant at this statement.

"why do you guys always do that?" said Josh looking at the current scene before him.

"Well if your really bored, why not have the mews take you and the senshi and visit some of the other worlds." said Keiichiro.

"That's a great idea, I've been wanting to see this world of demons sense I got here." said zoro.

"Any things better then this." said Josh as he continued to fettle with the peace of tech.

"All your base are belong to us." shouted out Kite randomly.

"What was that?" said Kiba looking at Kite.

"He's been having system errors lately and he's been emulating different robots, I've set him up for system repair but it'll take about 7 hours before it's done." said Josh.

"I need taco's, if I don't have them I'll explode, that happens to me sometimes." said Kite.

everyone in the room just stared at the malfunctioning robot with swet drops.

"OK let's go." shouted pudding in her cheerful tone.

**IN THE DARK VOID**

The MDS were going threw there usual routine.

"OK first it was grays anatomy, and now the view, who keeps on playing with the tivo!?" shouted Icarus.

"What, I love the view!" shouted Mimete cheerfully.

"That's it, I'm getting rid of the tivo." said Icarus.

At that moment the shard detector went off.

"Whoa! three different shards at once!!"shouted Icarus.

The room went silent.

"There all located in the world of demons." said Icarus "OK Jadeite, Mimete, Toguro elder you'll be getting this one."

"Why them." said Hao.

"because Mimete annoys me and she won't go if Jadeite doesn't and Toguro elder just creeps me out." said Icarus flatly.

**WITH THE MEWS AND SENSHI **

The group had gathered near the gates of the over looker of the world of demons, Koenma's castle.

"Come with me if you want to live!" shouted Kite.

"Josh can you shut that thing up already!" shouted kiba in annoyance as he scratched the top of his head wildly.

"Unfortunately I have no idea how to turn off his speaker." said Josh.

"Masha hopes kite will be all right." said Masha in a slightly depressed tone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he's done with his system repair." said Ichigo trying to reassure her little friend Masha.

"Hey umm, before we go in there, theirs something I want to tell all the senshi here." said Josh looking back at the group.

"When you see Koenma feel free to have as much fun at his expense as you want." said Josh.

"Thats messed up." said Shingo who had decided to join up with the group in showing the senshi around.

"Autobots roll out." shouted Kite as he flew into Koenma's castle.

The mews and senshi fallowed kite into the long halls of the castle. While walking Ranma walked a bit closer to Josh.

"Hey I heard your we're at Jusenkyo yesterday." said Ranma anxiously.

"Yeah I went there to collect some water from the spring of drown girl to do some testing on, using a teleporter my father sent me sense the key that shingo was given won't let us go there." said Josh.

"Could you take me there with the teleporter!" shouted Ranma hopefully.

"Sorry bro, thing blew up as soon as I teleported me and my 5 gallons of water samples back." said Josh.

"Denied!" shouted Kiba.

this of course got him a nasty look from Ryouga and Ranma and swet drops from the rest of the group.

"So, why did you get the water anyways, and why so much water at that?" asked Ryouga entering the conversation.

"I'm just some crazy kid trying to figure out this mad world we live in." said Josh.

"uh-hu." said Ryouga.

"That and I'm hopeing to use it's mystic property's as a battery for a new weapon I'm developing." said Josh.

"That figures." said Ranma.

"You should really be careful of that stuff, even if you just get a little on you it can affect you." said Ryouga.

"relax, I'm not so clumsy that i would get that stuff on me or any of my friends." said Josh. (epic foreshadowing.)

The group made it to Koenma's room.

"Every one, I present to you prince Koenma." said Kiba while laughing to him self.

Kiba opened the door and the group walked in and looked for the supposed Prince Koenma.

"Oh you must be the senshi that Josh told me about." said an unknown voice.

"The senshi looked around franticly to try and find the voice.

"Down here." said the voice.

everyone looked down to see the pint sized prince standing on the floor sucking his Binky like always.

The moment the senshi got a look at him a whole laughing fit broke out amongst the group, Luffy was laffing so hard that he was deflating and inflating like a balloon, and Sasuke was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but remember sense your all human I decide when you die in this world." said Koenma.

"What ever I'm friends with a death god and a shaman do I look like I care." said Josh between laughs.

"Bite my shinny metal ass." said Kite.

"You said it Kite." said Kiba. "Hey is Kurama and the rest of the detective's back yet?"

"Yeah why?" asked Koenma.

"Great, call them in." said Kiba with an evil smile.

a few minutes later the detectives had gathered in the room.

"Every one, I like to introduce you to Yusuke, the leader of this group and the man who has an invisible gun, just like all the people at 4kids." said Kiba.

"It's called a spirit gun." said Yusuke.

"What ever all I know is that I can't see it and it shoots bullets." said kiba.

"He's also the guy who took down Toguro before Icarus super charged him." said Josh.

"I still wonder how he escaped hell, although his body was of that of a demon his soul was still human." said Koenma.

"Wait Toguro use to be human!" Shouted Josh.

"Yeah you see a long time ago he and master genkai set out to master all the marshal arts, they were vary close back then. One day they entered the dark tournament which would grant one wish to the winner of the competition, but there was a risk, you see countless powerful demons entered the competition when it was still going on and usely the looser of a fight would usely wind up dead. Anyways Toguro was the first person who ever won the competition so he wish to become a demon so he may become more powerful and incapable of ageing. what's funny is it seemed at some points in time he regretted what he did, but in the light of new events I'm not sure, but then again he may just have been trying to escape his fate." said Koenma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Josh.

"Well you see he was sent to the last circle of hell where the worst of the worst is sent, in this place in hell you are tortured for 10,000 years for 10,000 cycles until the soul ceases to exist, but what's weird is he was given the option to wait for a later judgment so maybe his punishment would be lighter but he turned it down." said Koenma.

"It sounds like Toguro is quite a mystery." said Gary.

'It looks like I may have to change my plans.' Thought Josh. 'Unfortunately if I fail my new plan, I may loose a lot more than my life, and I won't be the only one to loose.'

"Anyways." said Kiba getting back to his introduction. "The guy with black hair and the bandage over his head is the three eyed demon hiei, he's really short and has this awesome dragon made of black fire that can burn people to nothing but dust."

"He's pretty much the Sasuke of are world when it comes to personality, but he's a lot more violent and moody and threatens to kill people a lot." whispered Josh to naruto.

"I am not moody." shouted Hiei.

"Oh also because of that eye of his he can see into are very souls, creepy isn't it." said Josh.

"Hiei belonged to a clan of female ice demons but was abandoned by his mother because the clan did not allow men and the fact that he has power over fire makes him a very abnormal case, his mother committed suicide and he later found out he had a twin sister, he was raised by thieves and learned to kill at a very young age." said Koenma

"Wow and I thought I had a messed up childhood." said Joshua.

"And finally Kuwabara, aside from the fact he has a crush on hiei's sister there isn't much to say, he's the weakest of there group and he's not to terribly bright." said Kiba.

"Hey!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Maybe I should talk to this genkai lady about training me, she trained Yusuke and he did beat Toguro originally, and that spirit shot gun would be pretty swet to learn." said Josh.

"I can get you some directions to her place if you like." said Koenma.

"That be great, you got any pictures of her?" asked Josh.

"Josh was given a picture of an old women who was at most 1 1/2 feet tall and looked to be about 120 years old.

"This old hag trained Yusuke!" shouted Josh looking at the picture.

"I wouldn't underestimate her just because she's old, I know 2 old people who could probably beat you easy." said Ranma.

"Okay I guess we could go see what this lady is made of." said Josh.

**BACK WITH THE TRIO **

"Where are those stupid shards, I can barely get a reading on them." said Jadeite.

"I'm sure will find them if we search long enough." said Mimete.

"Well we better find them quick, I start murdering people when I get bored." said Toguro elder.

**BACK WITH THE MEWS AND SENSHI. **

The group was at the foot of Genkai's temple.

"So this is where the hag lives." said Josh.

"Fancy place." mused Shingo.

"What the hell are you doing in my temple!" shouted the supposed old hag at the top of the stare case leading to the temple.

"I like this lady." said Josh.

"Are you idiots gonna stand there all day or are you going to tell me why your at my temple!" shouted Genkai.

"I was told by Koenma that you lived here and you trained Yusuke who beat Toguro in his former state, I was wondering if you can train me." said Josh.

"What are you blabbing about!" shouted Genkai.

"We'll if you haven't noticed the news, Toguro is back and he's a lot stronger then last time." said Josh.

"So big whoop, your the infidien spirit of darkness you shouldn't have any trouble taking him down." said Genkai.

"You know about the infidien spirits?" questioned Kiba.

"I'm a physic, I only know what I gathered from your minds." said Genkai.

"Then I probably don't need to tell you why I want you to train me then." said Josh solemnly.

"Kids these days, always trying to save the world and then some." said Genkai.

"So are you gonna teach me?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, but know this, I'm gonna work your ass so hard your not gonna no if your alive or dead." shouted Genkai.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Josh.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't genkai, I thought your were dead, I guess I know what Yusuke wished for now." said an ominous voice.

"Toguro elder, what are you doing here." said Kiba making out the voice.

"Oh I guess you don't know about the three shards hidden in this temple." said Toguro elder comeing out of his hidding place.

"Three shards!" Shouted Josh.

"I guess you really didn't know, it doesn't matter anyways, your interference ends today." said Jadeite walking out with Mimete who was holding a leach of some sort.

Mimete threw the leach on to Genkai who seemed to morph into a younger version of her self in a sailor fuku.

"I am sailor past." shouted the newly transformed version of genkai.

"Sailor past please deal with these nuisances, but don't kill the foreigner or the messy red headed boy." said Mimete.

"Huh, sense when do you care about me and Josh's well being." said Kiba.

"Oh you didn't know, well I guess I can tell you seeing how your gonna be brain washed soon." said Mimete. "You see as infidien spirits you are bounded to your traits and element's, say if you Josh the spirit of darkness would die then all the darkness of this world would disappear and everything would burn to death, and if Kiba the spirit of light would die there would be nothing but darkness and the world would become a cold and lifeless place, and right now Icarus still needs you alive at least until he's ready to destroy this world. After this world is gone you will disappear along with it."

"Wait if what your saying is true, that means." started Josh.

"That all the original spirits are still alive, yes, well almost." said Mimete "You see Icarus knew that if he destroyed the spirits he would destroy the elements there attached to so instead of killing them he destroyed there memorys and sent them to a future time line in different forms so he would be able to easily control them, but he wasn't counting on you guys. You two were part of a group amongst the spirits who were far stronger than the others, the supreme 4 which was made of you two, order, and chaos, order was the only spirit who was actually killed, thats why there is no true order in this world. Icarus is the only exception to the rule if he dies there will continue to be chaos because there has always been chaos in this world, even before his birth. The trait is actualy past down to your children so if you did die your children would maintain that element, but the spirits never had any children because they did not age in there original forms so it was unlikely they would ever die."

"Good to know this information will make killing Icarus a lot easier, knowing that chaos won't disappear if he dies." said Kiba.

"Only if you survive this battle." said Mimete as she snapped her fingers .

"quick transform, I'll hold her off." said Josh.

The senshi and mews nodded at this, as josh stepped in front of them.

I'm not in the mood insert all dimension A and mew transformations minus Uranus, Mercury, Josh, and Toshiro.

Just as the group finished transforming Josh was hit by a attack simulaor to genkai's spirit wave but much less damageing. The attack shot out Josh's star seed and transformed him into a senshi (yes his gender changed).

"How are we suppose to stop them now, Josh was the only person who had the power to heal these kind of senshi." said Saturn.

At that moment sailor past shot out the same wave she used on Josh at the other members of the group, most of them maneged to dodge the attack but mint wasn't so lucky.

'Shit, at this rate we're gonna loose, I have to do something' thought kiba. 'if only I could access my king form.'

At that moment light started to blast from kiba's chest.

"Wait this is just like the time." kiba said thinking back to when Josh went king. "If it is the same thing than that must mean."

Mimete looked over to kiba and saw his chest glowing.

"Umm, guys I think it would be a good time to leave." said Mimete.

"What are you talking about we're winning and I'm just starting to have fun." said Toguro elder as he pulled out one of the shards from under neath a tile in the temple.

"Light love me!" shouted kiba as the light coming from his chest surrounded him.

when the light was gone kiba was standing there, but his hair had turned blond, his eyes had turned silver and he was dressed in a white imperial outfit (think code geass or berserk).

"Soul blade." said kiba as he pulled out a sword that seemed to have a strange green tent to it.

Kiba rushed mint, Josh and genkai and cut threw them returning them to normal without hurting them. Kiba then turned his attention to Toguro elder and the others.

"Now it's your turn." said Kiba as he turned to Toguro elder and his group as a spear of light formed in his hand.

"Light buster bomb." shouted Kiba as he threw the spear causing a large explosion.

"OK we're out of here." said Jadeite as he teleported him and the rest of the group away before the blast could hurt them.

At that moment Kiba fell to the ground and reverted back to his normal form.

sometime later.

"What should we do with him, he's been out for a while." said Josh.

"I have an idea, let's draw on his face." said Shingo while pulling out a marker.

Just as shingo was about to start drawing on kiba's face, kiba grabbed his hand.

"Don't even think about it." said Kiba in a semi demonic voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed shingo as he jumped back and turned blue.

"Ha, ha, you scream like a little girl." said Josh mockingly.

"Hay, what's that suppose to mean!" shouted Kousagi, all the female mews, and Millie.

"oh sorry about that." said Josh while scratching the back of his head.

"You better be." said Kousagi.

Josh looked over to kiba who seemed to be trying to do something with his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Josh looking over at kiba.

"That one light bomb attack, I guess I can only use it in my king form." said kiba "Well at least I still have that soul blade."

"Count your blessings, we at least manged to get 2 of the three shards here." said Lyserg as he held up the shards.

"If you are done acting like idiots I have something to say!" shouted Genkai "starting tomorrow you, the green haired boy, and the blond kid are to start training with me." shouted genkai.

"Wait why do we have to train with you." shouted Lyserg and Shingo.

"Because it can help increase your spiritual awareness and allow you to better use your shaman ability's." said Genkai Looking at Lyserg. "And your the weakest member of there team." said Genkai.

"Am not!" shouted Shingo.

"The 4 year old is stronger than you!" shouted Genkai

"Hey kiba, why don't you ask genkai to train you to." said Mint while helping him up.

"Naw, I already asked the head of the soul society to train me." said Kiba.

"When did you do that?" asked Mint.

"When we were on that brake in soul society.

"Hey some thing just occurred to me." said Josh.

"What is it." said Kiba.

"If all the infidien spirits are still alive." said Josh.

"It means we have to find them, great, we can add that to our list of troubles." sighed Kiba.

"Hey don't swet it I'm sure we'll find them." said Josh.

"I guess your right." said Kiba.

"Hey has anyone seen Jake and hanataro today?" asked Josh.

"DAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Jake as he jumped out of no where and started to beat Naruto with his plunger.

"Well thats answers one question but wheres Hanataro?" said Josh.

**MEAN WHILE. **

"This is so embarrassing." said Hanataro as he walked out from behind a curtain while wherein a nurses outfit.

"Aww but you look so cute." said Karine in human form minus her antlers and oddly colored skin.

"I really have to question your interest sometimes." said Hanataro.

"Let's try this one next." said Karin pulling out a maids outfit.

"How in the world did you talk me into this." said Hanataro.

**BACK WITH OUR HEROES **

"Aww I'm sure he's fine." said Kiba.

"Foolish humans, tofu pops are tasty!" shouted Kite.

"Let's Just go home." said Josh.

'I'm with you on that." said kiba.

The group walked off so they could find a place to open a portal to go home. Little did they know that on a building not to far away stood a woman with long red hair dressed in a white gown.

"It seems the wheels have been set in motion, I only hope my children will be ready when the time comes." said the woman.

"Mistress love I think we should head back now, two of your grand children will be arriving in this time line soon and we can't risk them seeing you, other wise we may put all there lives in danger." said a man with ratty brown hair who was wherein a lab coat.

"I understand, we best return Jason." said mistress love as she opened a portal to a unknown zone.

* * *

Who is this women calling herself mistress love, how does she know the mews, who are these grand children of which she speaks of, and why is Josh's father with her , and who are the other infidien spirits (I'll give you a hint they know them more than anyone else) with her to find out keep on reading.

Next time: two children appear clameing to be the son of Josh and the daughter of Kiba and to make maters worse Josh's experiments go's horrible wrong, also the one clameing to be Josh's son is determind to beat Josh in a fight for some reason.

next chapter: the pains of parent hood.

A/n: I based the soul sword of a sword from rave master. I would like to thank emma and ashk for the use of there characters from **New Lives** and **Galactic guardiens **also check out **new lives Galactic guardien** and **New lives Galactic guardiens A, **also check out **New Senshi** as well, you can find the accounts where all these stores are in my favorit athores box.


	21. The pains of parent hood

Neolight16: let the next chapter begin

Kite: what were not even gonna fight about something

Neolight16: nope

* * *

The senshi of dimension B decided that this would be there last day visiting dimension C sense a lot of them seemed to be getting home sick, or in Sasuke's case getting tired of the girly looking cafe. Shingo and Lyserg were both resting there heads on one of the tables looking like they were ready to collapse at any minute.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ichigo walking up to the two.

"Genkai is a crazy bitch." said shingo solemnly.

"Well there's some language I never expected to here from you, so what happened?" asked Ichigo as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well we found out why she's so dang strong, she had us go threw all the trials the people who first tried to become her students did. First she made us go threw this game lobby to help determine our spiritual power, our spiritual awareness, and our spirits ability to adapt, we were pretty much playing video games, after that she sent us threw the forest of darkness which is a home to all sorts of primitive demons." said Shingo.

"We found bodies of people who tested to become her student, she apparently forgot to save them." said Lyserg as he paled.

"Then she ask Koenma to send the spirit detective and his friends minus kurama to be our sparing partners, I got paired up with Yusuke, Lyserg got hiei, and Josh got Kuwabara, they kicked our asses because she told us we wernt allowed to use any of our mew powers to fight, after all was said and done she told us each of our flaws, she told Josh that his spiritual abilitys are a joke but he makes up with physical ability, That Lyserg has good spiritual ability but he has no physical strengths, and that I was the joke of life because I have no spiritual or physical ability, she told us to come back in three days and we'll work on improving our poorer abilitys." said Shingo.

"So where's Josh at?" asked Ichigo.

"He said something about finishing the prototype and painting it." said Lyserg.

"What does that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"It's Josh, even if we asked him I wouldn't get a strait answer." said shingo.

"Well here some cake to help you two relax." said Ichigo as she set down some cheese cake for the two boys.

"Thank you." said shingo happily as his skin turned pink.

Lyserg stoped and looked at shingo for a moment.

"how do you do it?" asked Lyserg.

"Do what?" asked shingo.

"Hide your powers, your skin is always changing based on your emotions, you turn pink when your happy, blue when your sad, yellow when your scared, red when your embarrassed, orange when your mischievous, and gray when your angry, how do you keep people from asking questions, especially sense it's been happening a lot more lately?" asked Lyserg.

"I tell them I have a genetic disorder that makes me like a human mood ring, even my parents beleave it thanks to ryou." said Shingo.

"I guess that makes sense." said Lyserg picking up a fork. "Hey Ichigo, where's kish?"

"Oh he said he's filling under the weather so he's staying home." said Ichigo.

"You left him tied up at your house didn't you." said Shingo.

"No of course not." said Ichigo with a sweat drop as a dialog box appears near her saying "Knows she's been caught."

Just as Shingo and Lyserg were getting ready to eat, Josh flew into the shop on a black and orange motor cycle, knocking over the table Lyserg and shingo were at.

"My cake." said Shingo as his skin turned blue.

"Hey guys, what ya think of my new ride." said Josh as he dismounted his bike.

"I think they should be wondering why drove it into the cafe." said Berry walking up to the group.

"Oh, I just did that because it something I've always wanted to do." said Josh.

"OK, so what so special about your motor cycle?" asked Lyserg.

"Well it has a morphing mode so I can change it into a jet ski or a mini jet, it has two rockets and a mounted machine gun for maximum damage, it also has a turbo boost that allows it to go 600 mph, a taco dispenser, a on board computer, and a slot for my cell phone so I can take it to other worlds with me." said Josh as he rubbed his cheek agents the bike.

"Wow with all those features it must drink fuel like crazy." said Lyserg.

"Not really." said Josh as he pressed a button reviling the fuel tank. "You see this thing runs on water from the spring of drowned girl, with one drop I can travel in any mode for 20 miles thats 32.18688 kilometers." said Josh proudly.

"This all seems a bit unnecessary." said Shingo as he finally snapped out of his depression.

"Well it's only the prototype I was going to make one for kiba to use but it's going to be a car model instead.

"Sweet, we should get together sometime and decide what car model were gonna base it off of." said Kiba as he walked up to the bike.

"I've finally found you old man." shouted a unknown voice.

The group turned to the front doors to see two young children. One of the children was a boy with spiky black hair with acid green eyes, he looked half American half Japanese, he wore a black jump suit with green stripes going down the sides of the arms, legs, and torso. The other one was a girl with long red hair going down to her butt, she also had blue eyes and dressed in an overly cute dress that was a mixture of pink and yellow. Both of the children were about 8 years old.

"Who the heck are these kids?" asked Josh.

"prepair for eternity old man." said the boy as he russed towards Josh.

The boy Jumped into the air for a flying kick, the group merely side stepped as the boy slammed into the fuel tank of Josh's bike, causing the boy to get thrown back and the fuel tank to explode onto the four boys surrounding it.

"You little brat, your broke the fuel tank." shouted Josh as he picked up the boy obliviously of the changes his and his friends bodies had undergone.

"So this is why dad always blames me for his gender problems." said The boy looking at Josh.

"What are you blabbing about." said Josh.

"Um, Josh you may want to look in a mirror." said Kanna as she walked up to him with a large mirror. (where did she get that.)

Josh looked into the mirror to see a young girl with long brown hair going down to the half way point on her legs with quite a figure and a cute face. Kanna set down the mirror and walked up to Josh and groped Josh's new female body.

"Wh-what are you doing!!" shouted Josh in embarrassment.

"There bigger then mine." said Kanna as she started to look depressed.

"Yes that's nice, don't touch them." said Josh pushing Kanna's hands away.

"I hate to say it but I told you so." said Ryouga walking up to the group.

"Papamom!" shouted the other child as she rushed up and hugged Kiba in his new female form.

In his female form he had red hair that was right above her shoulders and also had something of a figure and a cute face.

"Papamom?" said Shingo in a confused tone who's female form had long blond wavy hair going down her back, with a cute face, and seemed to be a bit shorter then his male form.

"What's going on here?" said Lyserg who's female form didn't look to different from his male aside from a slight figure.

"I don't know but I'm about to pound this kid into dust for cursing me!" shouted Josh.

"I'm right behind you!" shouted Kiba as he pulled out his Kiba blade from his sub space pocket.

"Wait, you wouldn't beat up your own son, would you?" asked the boy in a scared tone.

"I'm only 17, I don't have any kids." said Josh.

"Actually you do." said Setsuna walking into the cafe.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" asked kiba.

"I've come here to discuss something with you of great importance, I want you to meet me in Karakura town on the second floor of the Kurosaki house, also those two are your's, Kiba, mint's, and Kanna's children so please don't get them killed." said Setsuna as she left the cafe.

"OK, so if your my son can you tell me what your name is and what the hell is going on!" shouted Josh.

"Papamom, uncle Josh is scaring me." said the little girl as she clung onto Kiba.

"I guess I should explain, my name is Kevin, I'm your's and Kanna's son from the 31st century, I came back in time to help you fight the mds." said Kevin.

"Wait I'm gonna live to be over 1000 years old and so is Kanna?" asked Josh in shock.

"This proves it, this means me and you are destined to be together?" shouted Kanna happily.

"Not quite, you see I'm from the possible future." said Kevin.

"What?" asked the group in confusion.

"Well you see, Hao, one of the mds members, has the ability to see the possible future so he's trying to use this knowledge to change it, luckily for us his powers have there limits, but dad knew that it would be a good idea to send us back to help you." said Kevin.

"So that's the story." said Josh.

"Thats part of it anyways." said The girl getting into the conversation. "My name is princess Sora of the kingdom of light and Kevin's full title is prince Kevin of the kingdom of darkness, in the future Papamom and Josh reclaim the lost kingdoms of light and dark and help rule this sector of the multiverse along with serenity of crystal Tokyo." said Sora.

"OK so why do you call me Papamom." asked Kiba.

"Well, you see at first Papamom didn't like the fact his gender changed all the time, but after a while the dimension A senshi taught you how to control it so you weren't as mad, later on when I was born you learned to use the ability to change genders to help comfort me and be a mother like figure when mama wasn't around to do so, mama is the representative of the kingdom of light so she's traveling a lot." said Sora.

"With Josh it's the complete opposite, he doesn't like the gender change thing but he can control it, I'm always trying to beat him to show I'm just as kick ass as him." said Kevin.

"Aww he's like a little Josh." said Kanna as she hugged her son to be.

"Well I guess we should just head to Karakura town and worry about the details later." said Josh as she got on her bike. "So does anyone want to ride with me."

"NOO!!!" shouted Kevin as he hip behind his mother.

"So I take it he's a bad driver." said Kiba.

"No he's one of the best, but when he gets on that bike all hell brakes loose." said Kevin.

"You sure do curse a lot for an 8 year old." said Kiba.

"Hey guys shouldn't we change our genders back before we leave, and shouldent you fix the fuel tank on that bike before useing it." said Lyserg coming into the conversation.

"Way ahead of you." said Ryouga as he came out of the kitchen with a kettle of hot water and dumped the water on the four.

The group cringed and grabbed there shoulders.

"That's gonna take a while to get use to."said Kiba.

"I here that." said Josh.

"ditto." said Lyserg.

"Big sis is never gonna let me have any peace when she finds out about this." said shingo as he turned blue. "Weird though I don't seem to change colors in my female form."

"You guys go ahead, I got fix the tank." said Josh as he walked over to his bike.

**Later in Karakura town.**

The mews and senshi including, Toshiro and Kurama who had been waiting for the rest of the group to get there, were hanging out in Ichigo-kun's old room waiting for Josh to show up.

"Where is he!" shouted Kiba.

"Wait he'll be here in 3, 2, 1." said Kevin counting down "0" as soon as Kevin said that Josh came flying threw the window on his bike in mini plane mode causing the window to shatter and part of the wall to get blown off.

"This is why I hate people coming threw the window." said Ichigo-kun now looking at his destroyed wall.

Josh got up off his bike and looked around the room to see a very familiar group of people.

"Yoh, Koenma, Genkai, Setsuna, Ichigo-kun, Usagi, Shigekuni, what are all you doing here?" asked Josh.

"We all thought it would be a good idea to have a meeting to discuses something that has come up recently." said Koenma.

"You see in each world things have been kind of funny." said Setsuna.

"The demons of my world have recently become extremely aggressive and more direct about attacking humans." said Koenma.

"In my world the evil spirits have been really aggressive, the shamans have been working overtime to try to keep them under control." said Yoh.

"The hollows have been getting really aggressive there must be about 150 attacks per day now, but it's weired because there haven't been any attacks outside Karakura town." said Ichigo-kun.

"It also seems a lot of Youma started attacking our town but it seems they have gotten a lot stronger but nothing we can't handle, but they have been attacking quite a bit." said Usagi.

"OK, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Josh.

"Everything, you see it seems that the seal around the void that seals Icarus is slowly braking apart, and we beleave that these recent event's have something to do with it." said setsuna.

"So whats your theory?" asked Kiba.

"Well we beleave that the mds has created a device that is causing the evils of each world to become more aggressive and cause mass chaos which Icarus is feeding on, when he has adsorbed enough of the chaos we expect that he's planning on using the power to shatter the seal entrapping himself." said setsuna.

"Is there anyway to stop this from happening?" asked Lettuce.

"I'm afraid not, he's already absorbed enough chaos to brake the seal, but he won't have enough power to engage us in a full scale battle and win, he'll still need to collect the infidien core because he fused his infidien heart with the infidien core so his power won't be at full, even if he did manged to collect all the shards to his infidien heart he won't start attacking because he wants to make sure there is absolutely no way of you stopping him, but he also knows he'll be able to use a greater amount of his power if he's not being restrained by the seal, which will allow him to create stronger monsters." said setsuna.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Ichigo-chan.

"I want you to keep doing what your doing but I want you to let us help you." said Setsuna.

"Pudding doesn't understand what your talking about." said pudding.

"We beleave that after he gets out he may try to soften the forces of this world up so after he's done gathering his precious core he won't have as much resistance when it comes to destroying the reality of this deminsion, So we decided that each world will be patrolled buy a chosen group that will call you when they attack."

"So who's gonna be watching each world?" asked Kurama.

"Well Ichigo-kun will be watching this world with his friends and family, he said something about wanting to at least finish school before takeing his job as captain, so we restored his old life, Nel is currently staying at Orihime's apartment and is attending a local school, we've told everyone the skull on her head is a result of a conjoint twin." said setsuna.

"Me and the rest of my shaman group will be watching our world." said Yoh.

"Me and the senshi will watch our world." said Usagi.

"I'll be having Genkai and the spirit detectives watch my world." said Koenma.

"So is that everything?" asked Josh.

"Not quite, you see we still need you to destroy the device that is causing all this chaos, we beleave it maybe in the world of senshi, we've recently came across a base that we thought had been abandoned that belonged to queen Beryl, It seems to be filled with Youma, star shatters, and Daimons we beleave that Mimete and Jadeite may be in there." said setsuna.

"So you want us to whipe out there little army and destroy there machine." said Josh.

"Yes, but not today, if we attack to soon, we won't have any one watching the deminisions while your fighting." said Setsuna.

"So you want us to get some help from the other worlds?" asked Josh.

"Yes but not just from B, from A as well, but only three from each, anymore then that may put the other worlds in jeopardy." said Setsuna. "I'll give you 1 day to decide who will be staying, who will be going, and who will be coming."

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." said Josh.

"Oh yeah Shingo, I learned about your new ability." said Usagi with an evil smile.

"What are you going to do to me." Said Shingo as his skin turned yellow.

"Oh I have a lot of old clothes that would just look adorable on you." said Usagi as her smile got bigger and eviler.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shingo as Usagi dragged him through the portal going back to The world of senshi.

"Don't worry about the hole in the wall, I'll have someone come by and fix it later." said Josh as he left to go back to the world of mews with the others.

* * *

Kite: What no fight

Josh: yeah but there gonna be a really big one next Chapter.

Kite: does this mean season 1 is comeing to and end

Josh: yeah but the story is far from over there is still a lot of battles to come

Kite: So what type of car will Kiba be getting

Josh: I don't known

Kite: What you don't know

Josh: I have an idea let's let the fans decide tyype your favorite car in the review box and if e like it we may just use i

Kite: Yeah but any other advice for the story will be pushed off for the next few chapter

Next time: The mews decide it's time to deal with Jadeite and Mimete once and for all, will they kill them or will they try to save them, and will they even win at all find out in the next chapter and the conclusion to season 1 of cronicals of the male mews.

Next episode: The world of senshi battle

An/ would like to thank emma and ashk for the use of there characters from **New Lives** and **Galactic guardiens **also check out **new lives Galactic guardien** and **New lives Galactic guardiens A, **also check out **New Senshi** as well, you can find the accounts where all these stores are in my favorit athores box.


	22. The world of senshi battle

Neolight16: UHHHHH

Joshua: what wrong with him

Kite: oh he's just upsate because no one gave him any idea's for car's for kiba

Joshua: I'm sure he'll get one if he waits long enough

Kite: Hey I noticed in the first chapter you took some supper dangerous pills that allows you to speak any language why didn't he just have you learn to speak Japaneses the old fasion way

Josh: He said something about, a writters convenyance and wanting more open time for past stories and stuff.

Kite: in other words he got lazy

Neolight16: stop reminecing and get back to work.

* * *

It was late at night at Josh's, Lyserg's, and Millie's house and Josh was sitting at his desk looking at the communicator Setsuna (A) gave him, trying to decide which six people he would ask for help from.

"Six people, three from each world, who should I choose?" Josh asked no one in perticuler.

Josh looked at the clock, it read 12:15.

"I better decide soon, If I don't choose soon I may not have the energy to fight." said Josh.

Josh put his hand under his chin and remember the events of the last month, then a smile creped onto his face.

**The Next Day.**

The mews were standing around at the cafe waiting for the entire group to assemble.

"Pudding wants to know why we can't just attack now?" whined Pudding.

"Because we have to wait for the selected senshi to get here." said Zakuro.

"but why?" whined Pudding.

"Because of we just left right now then we would be leaving the other worlds unprotected." said Mint getting firm with Pudding.

"I just hope I don't mess up." said Hanataro.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you have kirin to protect you after all." said Pai.

"I guess your right." said Hanataro.

At that moment a familiar short, black haired shinigami walked into the room, emphasis on short.

"Hey it's the leprechaun." said Josh happily.

"What?!"said Rukia as the anger symbol appeared on her head.

"Sorry, force of habit." said Josh while laughing with a swet drop.

"So what brings you here?" ashed Lyserg.

"My brother requested that I assist you in your fight." said Rukia.

"No offense rukia, but I'm not sure your strong enough to help us, all of Icarus's minions are super charged, it's like taking a monster and putting it on steroids." said Shingo.

"I know but my brother said that you can use any help you can get right now." said Rukia.

"Well, I guess you could lead the bunny brigade." said Josh.

"The what!" shouted Rukia slightly happy about the name.

Josh walked over to a back pack he had brought along and pulled out a golden toilet plunger and handed it to Rukia.

"No offense, but what am I suppose to do with this." said Rukia as she looked at the plunger.

"Think of it as a kings scepter, as long as you have it the bunny brigade will do what ever you ask no matter how far they are or even if there in another world all together, they can open up portals to other worlds, still trying to figure out how they do that or even where they originally came from." said Josh.

"OK, I got to see this." said Rukia as she held the plunger. "Bunny brigade assemble!" shouted Rukia.

At first nothing happened, but then the shop suddenly became flooded with a small army of bunny's that you couldn't decide if they where cute or creepy. (If you haven't figured it out by now, Jake and the rest of the bunny brigade is based off of rayman raving rabbids.)

"Wow there all so cute." said Rukia as she picked up one of the bunnys and hugged it gently.

"I figured she would like that." said Hanataro.

"What makes you say that." said Lettuce.

"Rukia really likes rabbits." said Hanataro.

"I guess that makes sense." said lettuce.

A few minutes later two portals opened and dropped the six senshi Josh had selected. The group was made up of Setsuna (B), Kakashi, Ace, Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma (A).

Satoshi walked over to Josh.

"So I heard you and three of the other mews got cursed." said Satoshi.

"Unfortunately yes, my son from the future broke a fuel tank filled with water of the spring of drowned girl, and got it all over Me, Kiba, Lyserg, and Shingo." said Josh.

"When big sis found out, she did horrible and mentally scaring things to me." said Shingo as he turned yellow.

"What she do to you?" asked Shuu.

"She made me where her old clothes in my female form." said Shingo with a shiver.

"Oh, don't worry to much about that, in time you'll learn to like it." said Shuu.

"Why does that not make me feel better." whined Shingo.

"We'll teach you how to control your transformations later, right now your to early in to be taught how to keep from turning into a girl when splashed with water." said Satoshi.

"How will we know when where getting close to a time when you can teach us?" asked Lyserg.

"Lets just say you'll really start to act like girls when your getting close." said Satoshi.

"Also when you learn to control it, there will be a three to seven day period out of every month when you won't be able to change back into your male forms." said Shuu.

"Oh this curse just keeps getting better and better." said Kiba in annoyance.

"Now that every one's here we can talk strategy." said Josh.

Zakuro turned out the light as Kite projected a holographic image of the base.

"Fancy." said Kakashi.

"This is the base that we beleave Jadeite and Mimete are in, it go's down many levels and brakes off into many paths as you go deeper into the base, we beleave the device is located here." said Josh as he pointed to a room as it lit up. "It will be up to Rukia and the bunny brigade to find and destroy the device." said Josh.

Understood." said Rukia.

"After we land Kish, Pai, and Tart, sense you can fly without straining your selves, you will put up a defensive line around the base to prevent any monster from escaping." said Josh.

"What will we be doing?" asked Satoshi.

"The senshi will be watching the world while we are attacking the base, Satoshi and Shu will watch this world, Setsuna (B) will go to the world of Shamans and meet up with Yoh's group, Kakashi will go to the world of death god hollow and meet up with Ichigo, Ace will meet up in the world of Demons and meet up with Yusuke and the others, and Ranma (A) will head to the world of senshi and meet up with the senshi of this world." said Josh.

"Well I guess that makes sense." said Satoshi while sighing.

"Once we enter the base we will split up into groups that will deal with any and all monsters inside the base, these groups will consist of Toshiro and Zakuro, Mint, Kiba, and Sora, Me and Kevin, Ichigo and Berry, Shingo and Kurama, Lyserg and Lettuce, and Pudding and Hanataro will be going with rukia to help dismantle the device." said Josh.

"OK but how will we navigate the base without a map?" asked Mint.

"Well your cell phones were sent a map of the base last night that is equipped with a gps tracker to tell you your location inside the base." said Josh.

"Cool." said Shingo as he pulled up the map on his cell phone.

"So when do we attack." asked Zakuro coolly.

"As soon as the senshi get into position and we transform." said Kiba taking charge.

"Oh right." said Setsuna (B) with a sweat drop.

Setsuna (B) opened 4 portals to the other four worlds and all but Satoshi and Shu walked threw.

"OK lets transform and Kick some ass!" shouted Josh as he pulled out his crystal.

"I'm right behind you old man." said Kevin as he pulled out his crystal.

"Mew mew Strawberry!"

"Mew mew Soup!"

"Mew mew Kiba!"

"Mew mew Mint!"

"Mew mew Pudding!"

"Mew mew Lettuce!"

"Mew mew Lyserg!"

"Mew mew Zakuro!"

"Mew mew Shingo!"

"Mew mew Berry!"

"Mew mew Toshiro!"

"Mew mew Kurama!"

"Mew mew Kevin!" shouted Kevin.

"Mew mew Sora!" shouted Sora.

"Metamorphoses!" Finished the group.

Insert generic transformation scene with Japanese pop for the girls and rock for the boys.

The group looked at the two newest members of the group, Kevin seemed to be wherein his normal outfit except it had elbow pads, knee pads, and a helmet all of which were black, he had a large scorpion tail and what looked like two bat ears poking out of his helmet. Sora seemed also to still be wherein her normal clothes but she only had the helmet which was pink instead of black, she had two pink wolf ears poking out of the helmet and two cutesy dove wings on her back.

"Whats with the safety gear?" asked Zakuro keeping her cool persona.

"Papamom made this pendent special for me and Papamom always was worried about me getting hurt." said Sora as she rubbed her wolf ears.

"Well I guess that makes sense but what about you?" asked Zakuro looking towards Kevin.

"Dad always told me humiliation builds character." Said Kevin in a depressed fashion.

"I guess you don't even have mercy even for your own children" said Zakuro looking towards Josh.

"I don't know, maybe thats his way of hiding the fact he worries about Kevin." said Lettuce.

"Maybe." said Zakuro.

"All right let's finish Jadeite's forces once and for all!" shouted shingo getting pumped for the fight ahead.

Kish nodded slightly and opened a portal and the group rushed threw. The mews came out the other side to find them selves in a frozen tundra.

"Look over there!" shouted berry pointing at a near by cave.

"That must be the way in." said Lyserg as the group started to run towards the cave and the aliens split off to surround the area.

**In the bottom of the base.**

"It seems that our guest have arrive." said Jadeite sitting in a large chair.

"We should show them a good time." said Mimete standing next to Jadeite

"Right, DD girls why don't you show our guest a grand time." said Jadeite looking towards the small group of super charged youma.

"As you wish master Jadeite" said the girl in the center of the group.

The girls took off into the base too await the arrival of the group.

"Oh leafona, can you be a dear and bring me back the boy in the rainbow colored clothes." said Mimete looking towards a plant like Daimon.

The Daimon merely nodded and went threw one of the vents.

Will the mews be able to handle the DD girls, will Josh ever get over his hatred of coffee, why is Mimete after shingo, find out next time on dragon ball Z.

I mean chronicles of the male mews, yeah.

**OMAKA**

"Sense when do we do Omakas." shouted Josh.

"I don't know make something up." said kite in a panic.

"I got it let's talk about those language pills I took." said Josh.

"Oh yeah whats up with those things anyways?" asked kite.

"Well it's a special kind of drug I took that effects my consciousness, by taking the drug I can speak any language simply by hearing it or looking at it's written characters, for me it feels like I'm speaking English and writing English when i write down a memo but it's actually Japanese, but it has it's flaws if I'm talking to someone and I suddenly read something in Ancient Aztec no one will understand what I'm saying until after I read something in Japanese or hear someone speak it, it's a real pain because I'm constantly jumping from language to language." sighed Josh.

"I could see how that would get annoying after a while." said Kite.

"You have no idea, you see sense Japan is such a hot spot for trade and tourism my language is constantly jumping around do to all the different bill boards ranging from Spanish to English to Chinese and so on, sometimes I wish I could have known I was coming here in advance so I could take proper lessons, one time I actually walked into the cafe and started talking to Ryou and wasn't even aware I was speaking in germen, it also didn't helped that I put my hand in the air to say hello." sighed Josh again.

"I guess every conveyance comes at a price." said Kite. "oh did you here Neolight is planning on writing a second fict.

"What, why?" asked Josh.

"Something about wanting to write more story so he doesn't have to focus on just one all the time." said kite.

"OK so what's the story gonna be about?" asked Josh.

"It's gonna surround the classic anime and manga seres Love Hina." said Kite.

"Love Hina, isn't that anime a bit old?" asked Josh.

"Well so is shaman king but nobody seems to complain about that." said Kite.

"Point taken." said Josh.

"The story's gonna take place somewhere one third of the way into the story it's gonna surround a young male oc who is forced to live in the dorm do to circumstance's and his struggle to survive agents the craze pmsing girls at the dorm." said kite.

"Let me guess the main character is also a gaijin like me." said Josh.

"Yep but he's a lot younger, can't speak craps worth of Japanese, and is not invincible like most main male characters of the Love Hina universe so he can be injured or even killed." said Kite.

"I don't know how Neolight plans on writing a romantic comedy story." said Josh.

"Hey Neolight has romance in this story." said kite.

"Crazy fan girls don't count as romance." said Josh.

the ending buzzard of a basket ball game is heard.

"Oh I guess it's over." said Kite.

"Oh I guess so see ya later bitches and remember coffee is the root of all evil." said Josh as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Next time: The group faces the newly revived DD girls

next episode: the first fights


	23. the first fights

Josh: shut up so I can fight.

Kite: well you seem exsited

Josh: of course I am this is my chance to show how bad ass I am.

* * *

Kiba, mint, and Sora were running threw a endless dark corridor looking for any sign of Youma or Daimons.

"What gives, I was told this place was suppose to be packed with monsters?" said Kiba.

"You should consider yourself lucky, less fights mean more energy when we encounter the big boss." said Mint.

"Yeah, Papamom should just try to relax more and take this as a blessing." said Sora.

"I know, but I still wouldn't mind just a small fight." whined Kiba.

As if on que, a strange looking Youma steped out of the shadows and made a swing at Sora. Kiba quickly reacted and grabbed his daughter to be and pulled her to safety.

"Who are you, and what makes you think I'm gonna even consider letting you live after you attacked my daughter!" shouted kiba as his voice dripping with venom.

"I won't forgive you for attacking my daughter and putting the life of the man I love in danger." said Mint as she stepped in front of her daughter and future husband.

The Youma was one of the DD girls, the pink one to be persist.

"I am one of the 5 legendary DD girls, of all the youma that have ever lived we are the strongest, being the only Youma who have ever successfully beat sailor senshi, and now with the power granted to us by Icarus we are the ultimate mew smashers." said The pink DD girl.

"I don't care what you call your selves or what you have done, you just put my daughters life in danger, there will be no mercy." said Kiba calling forth his kiba blade.

"Nether shell I." said Mint calling forth her bow.

"Then lets dance." said the girl as she shot a large group of sharp looking tentacles at the group.

The mews quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attacks and prepared to counter.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow Rain!" shouted Mint as she shot a large amount of arrows at the youma injuring it.

"Very nice but it'll take more then that." said the youma as she prepared more tentacles to fire of the group.

"Then I guess I'll just have a go then!" shouted Kiba. "Crusher Kiba Flame Tornado!" shouted Kiba as he shot the fire towards the DD girl burning off her tentacles.

"Papamom do you mind if I finish her." said Sora in her cutesy tone.

"Well I guess if you think you can do it." said Kiba.

"Yay!" shouted Sora as she Jumped up. "Sora crayon!" shouted Sora as a small glowing pink crayon appeared.

"Thats adorable sweaty, but I don't think a crayon will do anything agents her." said Mint in a sweat tone as she crouch down to her daughter.

"Just wait and watch." said Sora as she began to draw a heart in the air and quickly scribbled it in.

"Sora crayon heart." shouted Sora as she pushed the heart, sending it at the Youma, exploding and destroying the youma on contact.

"Oh my goodness that has to be the cutest attack I've ever seen." said Mint as she bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mommy, but I think we better get going before more show up, oh can you carry me my legs are starting to hurt." said Sora as she stretched her arms.

Mint just nodded and picked up her daughter, the trio continued down the corridor hoping not to encounter anymore problems.

**With Toshiro and Zakuro.**

The two weren't having as much luck as kiba's group and were beginning to tire.

"I'm almost at my limit." said Zakuro panting.

"Trust me your not the only one." said Toshiro who was also heavily panting.

"Thats good to here." said a youma with red skin and gray hair as she stepped out from behind a corner. "It'll make it so much easier to destroy you."

"You must be one of the 5 DD girls." said toshiro getting in a battle stance.

"Why aren't you the smart little one." said The DD Girl.

"Who are you calling little!" snapped Toshiro.

"Toshiro, this is no time to loose your temper." said Zakuro.

"You should listen to her, right now you should be more concerned whats going to happen to you once I rip your very spirits into nothing but ectoplasm." said The DD girl as her finger nails turned into long metal claws.

"Thats interesting." said Toshiro as he activated his bankai pure (aka ice armor.)

The DD girl quickly rushed at Zakuro and lashed into Zakuro causing crimson blood to flow from a newly opened wound. Zakuro pulled out her pistols despite the pain from the wound.

"Ribbon Zakuro Ace!" shouted Zakuro as she unloaded into the DD girl before she collapsed.

"Zakuro!" shouted Toshiro as he noticed the injured form of Zakuro.

Toshiro lifted his armored hands, looking at the DD girl with eyes made of ice as he turned his heart off to come in for the kill.

"Crusher Toshiro freeze over!" shouted Toshiro as he froze the DD girl solid and then shattered her frozen form.

Toshiro quickly rushed over to Zakuro worried about her health. After patching up her wounds he carried her into a near by room and sealed the door.

"She should be okay, it seems the cut didn't go past her flesh." said Toshiro as he lied down ready to collapse. (If your thinking this is some romantic interest, just stop right now because it's not.)

Toshiro sat down thinking about how Zakuro had become sort of an older sister to him in the short time he knew her as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**With Lyserg and Lettuce.**

The green haired duo had seemed to be slowing down slightly but not near as bad as Zakuro and Toshiro.

"It seems the monsters are focusing more in other areas than our path. I guess we should consider our selves lucky." said Lyserg.

"I guess but I think we should still be careful, we don't know what to expect in this kind of fight." said Lettuce.

As at it would have it Murphy's law chose the exact time to kick in, as a youma with green skin tried to attack Lettuce with what looked like a spiked gauntlet, Lettuce fell on her bottom just barely missing the punch.

"I missed." hissed the youma as she stepped back.

"Who are you." said Lyserg as he pulled out his mini copter.

"I am one of the 5 legendary youma, known as the DD girls and more importantly, I am your executioner." said the DD girl as she prepared for another attack.

"Crusher Lyserg tornado." shouted Lyserg as he unleashed his tornado attack slamming the DD girl into a near by wall.

The DD girl pried her self out of the wall and stumbled onto the ground.

"Your pretty strong but now it's my turn." said The DD girl as she unleashed a beam from her gauntlet. The beam hit one of Lyserg's legs causing it to break, and him to collapse.

"Lyserg!" shouted Lettuce as she pulled out her harp.

"Ribbon Lettuce Wave." shouted lettuce as the attack hit the youma, drowning the youma to death.

Lettuce ran quickly over to Lyserg.

"Are you okay Lyserg?" asked Lettuce.

Lyserg shook his head no.

"I think my leg is broken." said Lyserg moaning in pain.

"Hang on let me call the others, maybe they know something we can do." said Lettuce as she pulled out her phone and hit the call all function.

"Hey lettuce whats up." said Josh on the other end of the line.

"Lyserg hurt his leg in a fite, what should I do." said Lettuce in a panic.

"What Lyserg is hert, how bad is it" shouted Kiba in a panic.

"Is uncle Lyserg gonna be alright?" asked Sora who had stolen the phone from her mother.

"It's not to bad but his leg is definitely broken, what should I do?" asked Lettuce in a worried tone.

"OK, listen up, according to my map of the base there should be a room with a lock near by, do you see it?" asked Josh.

Lettuce looked around the area until she saw a opened steal door.

"Yeah I see it." said Lettuce.

"OK, take Lyserg and seal you and him in that room, I don't want him fighting anymore until we can get hanataro to fix his leg, and don't leave him there alone I need you to stay near just in case more monster show up." said Josh.

"Okay." said Lettuce as she began to walk towards Lyserg.

"Also one more thing, it seems that we lost Toshiro and Zakuro, from the looks of it there not dead but there knocked out, accourding to the readings on my cell, lucky for them it seems they made it to a safe room as well." said Josh.

"I understand." said Lettuce.

Lettuce hung up her phone, picked up Lyserg and walked him to the room and sealed the door behind her. Lettuce set Lyserg down on a near by bed she assumed was used for the youma and sat down to rest for a while.

**With Josh and Kevin.**

A explosion happened and a door was blown off.

"What's up mother fuckers!" shouted Josh as the smoke cleared, revealing him holding a modified bazooka and Kevin holding a modified sub machine gun. (seriously who didn't see this coming.)

"You know you could have just used the door, it's not like it was locked." said one of the random youma in the room.

"Yeah, we prefer to make our own." said Kevin.

"Oh yeah, die mother fuckers!" shouted Josh in a crazy tone as he shot another rocket at the surrounding youma.

Kevin jumped into the explosion and started unleashing hell fire on the youma, while yelling "Ultimate war zone baby!"

After the smoke cleared, (AKA after they ran out of bullets and rocket ammo,) The two saw what looked like a girl with teal skin and blond hair.

"Hey who's the tramp?" asked Kevin to no one in particular.

"I don't know." said Josh.

"Who are you calling a tramp you little brat." shouted The youma. "I am the leader of the legendary DD girls, the most powerful youma that have ever lived!" Finished the youma as she revealed fangs in her mouth.

"You still look like a tramp to me." said Kevin.

"Why you little brat, I'll teach you some respect." shouted The angered DD girl as she made a rush towards Kevin.

"Oh please." said Kevin as he jumped into the air and got his scorpion stinger ready. "Kevin scorpion acid." shouted as acid shot from his tail severely burning the DD girl.

"You can shoot acid from your tail!" shouted Josh excitedly.

"Yeah." said Kevin.

"That is so awesome." said Josh as he pulled Kevin into a bear hug.

"Dad your crushing me." said Kevin as he struggled for air.

"Sorry." said Josh as he dropped his son to the ground.

"you know, I'm still here." said The burnt DD girl on the ground.

"Whoa, your still alive." said Josh looking over at the DD girl.

"What should we do with her." asked Kevin looking at the DD girl.

"I have a plan." said Josh as he pulled out a vile of pills.

Josh walked over to the girl and popped a pill into her mouth causing her to shrink and change shape, when the process was finally done a small blond haired little girl was left behind in a t-shirt and skirt combo, she was also unconcious do to the pain of the transmutation.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kevin.

"I turned her into a human." said Josh.

"Why?" asked a confused Kevin.

"It's part of my three part plan." said Josh as he lifted the young child onto his back.

"What three part plan?" asked Kevin now even more confused.

"You'll see." said Josh as he took off down the hall with the young child on his back.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Kevin as he followed his future father.

**With Ichigo and Berry.**

The two's path seemed to be vary cleared compared to some of the mews.

"So how's things been between you and Kish?" asked Berry.

"Why do you asked?" asked Ichigo as she blushed.

"Well I heard your parents arranged for you to get married." said Berry with a wild smile.

"Y-yeah so what of it." said Ichigo stuttering.

"So do you love him." asked Berry with a cat like smile.

"What, why would I like that perverted alien!" shouted Ichigo as her face turned beat red.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Berry as her smile grew wider.

"Your too young to be talking about this kind of thing!" shouted Ichigo in defense.

"I'm 13." said Berry.

"Ha 14, your gonna have to wait a bit longer." said Ichigo.

"Riiiight." said berry with a smile.

At that moment a youma with purple skin steped out and began to laugh.

"These two are my enemys, there just little kids." laughed the Youma.

"Who are you suppose to be, a blue mans group reject?" asked Ichigo.

"What, I'll have you know I'm one of the 5 legendary DD girls the strongest of all the youma!" shouted as the blood vessels on her forehead popped out.

"Wow she's really stupid to loose her temper so easily." said Ichigo.

"Thats it, you two are gonna die." said The DD girl as she created a fire ball in her hand.

At that moment the ground shook and a peace of rumble fell on top of the DD girl, flooring her to the ground, also if you listened you could here someone shout. "whats up mother fuckers."

"What just happened?" said Ichigo with a shocked look on her face as a huge swet drop came down the side of her head.

"I don't know, should we just finish her off." said Berry with a similar look on her face.

"I guess." said Ichigo.

"Mew Berry rod 2." said Berry as a modified version of her old berry rod appeared.

"You got a new weapon?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep Josh's father made me a new pendent and I got it in the mail." said Berry holding up the rod.

The rod seemed to look like her old one but instead of just having strawberry on it, it seemed to be topped with a raspberry.

"Ribbon Berry shine." shouted berry as a stream of light hit the DD girl further injuring it.

"OK my turn." said Ichigo as she pulled out her strawberry bell staff.

"Ribbon strawberry love." shouted Ichigo as she finished the DD girl off.

"OK let's get going." said Ichigo as she was getting ready to proceed down the hall.

At that moment another explosion happened causing more rubble to fall and the path to be blocked off, in the back ground you could here someone yelling "ultimate war zone baby."

Ichigo and berry were left there standing in a catatonic state.

"No way." was the only words muttered between the two.

**With Kurama and Shingo.**

The two had just passed the half way point of the base and were continuing onto a lower level.

"I have a bad feeling." said Shingo.

"what do you mean?" asked Kurama.

It feels like something is coming after me." said Shingo in a worried tone.

As if the universe heared what shingo had just said, a vine came down and grabbed shingo.

"Shingo!" shouted Kurama as he tried to grab shingo and pull him down.

Despite Kurama's effort shingo was pulled into a vent as three seeds fell from the vent onto the ground.

"What are these things." thought kurama as the three seeds bloomed into three flower like monsters.

Kurama quickly pulled out his rose whip and wrapped up the three monsters.

"Crusher Kurama Rose Whip Laser!" shouted Kurama as he destroyed the flower like monsters.

Kurama quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit the call all button. "Guys the MDS has caught shingo what should I do."

"OK calm down I need you to focus, it seems that shingo has been taken to the control room rukia and the others are headed to." said Josh.

"So you want me to head there." said Kurama.

"No we've already lost five mews already and it seems something is blocking berry and Ichigo's path so I want you to continue down the hall and deal with the monster that the others can't get to." said Josh.

"What, but what about shingo!" shouted Kurama.

"Pudding I want you and the others to go save Shingo, and if you encounter Mimete don't kill her, she used to be human so I want to try and save her." said Josh.

"I got it no na da." said Pudding as she hung up her phone.

"I understand." said Kurama as he hung up his phone and continued down the dark halls of the base.

**In the bases computer room.**

Shingo was tied up by a large number of vines.

"Perfect, now let's get that little treasure out of you." said Mimete as her hands began to glow and she shoved her hand into his chest.

She moved her hands around inside of his chest causeing shingo to shake around in pain, Mimete then pulled out what looked like a spear with a galaxy inside of it, ruffly the size of a baseball.

"What is that thing." said Shingo looking at the spear.

"It's the reason Infidien spirits are able to survive with out there heart crystals and star seeds, though you still need your dream mirror, the infidien heart." said Mimete.

"What!" shouted shingo in surprise.

"Well it's an artificial one anyways, your body probably made it to keep yourself safe, it's no where near as powerful as the one you were born with." said Mimete.

"But if that's a infidien heart that means." started shingo.

"Your a infidien spirit, yes you are the infidien spirit of color." said Mimete.

"But if thats the case how do I still have a infidien heart?" asked shingo.

"Infidien spirits have the power to create artificial infidien hearts just encase you loose the original, though there only about 1/10 as strong as the original." said Mimete.

"So what are you gonna do now that you have that fake infidien heart?" asked Shingo.

"Oh if your worried that were going to kill you don't, we won't kill you, at least not until we remove the bonds that bound you to the color of this world, it should only take us a few days to remove the bonds and find a new host." said Mimete. "Maybe if were lucky your body will have produce another artificial infidien heart before then." said Mimete.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Shingo.

"Oh I beleave we will, leafona take this to Jadeite, I think he shell be most pleased." said Mimete as she handed the Daimon the artificial Infidien heart.

the daimon nodded and took the heart and headed threw the vents.

Will Rukia's group make it in time to save shingo will the mews be able to stop Jadeite now that he has the power of the artificial infidien heart find out next time on chronicles of the male mews.

**Omaka.**

"Hey Josh here how the hell are you doing." said Josh as he sat at a table.

"today we will be discussing the infidien spirits using sketches that rukia gave us." said Kite.

"Ryou why don't you get us started." said Josh happily.

"I'm not getting anywhere near you!" shouted Ryou.

"Oh for the last time I'm not a Nazi." shouted Josh.

"Aren't your the one with the blue eyes and blond hair." said kite.

"What ever all I know is that you came into the shop yelling something in German and flailing your hands around." said Ryou.

"I was just saying hello." said Josh in a annoyed tone.

"Anyways Infidien spirits have very special dream mirror." started Josh.

the screen faded to black.

"Oh great look what you did now we can't tell people about infidien spirits!" shouted Josh.

"No offense but I think every one knows about them at this point in time." said Kite.

"Yeah but they don't know about the nightmare mirror." whinned Josh.

"They'll learn about that in a later chapter so quit complanning." said Ryou.

"Yeah and we won't be exploring that at least until chapter 34." said Kite.

"fine ruin my fun." said Josh.

* * *

Next time: Kiba somehow winds up meating with rukia's group and winds up in combat with mimete and Josh winds up faceing the daimon known as leafona, and to make natters worse Jadeite prepairs to attack and finish the mews off once and for all, prepair for the exciting conclution to season one

next chapter: finish the fight


	24. finish the fight

Kite: let's talk about how crazy our writter is

neolight: I'm not that crazy

Josh: says the guy who drank an intire bottle of hot sauce yesterday

Kite: and biked 20 miles into town and back

neolight: just shut up and start the story

* * *

Josh and Kevin were running threw the halls of the base.

"And thats why the halo franchise has the best games ever." said Josh.

"OK, you didn't give me an explanation at all, you just said, And thats why the halo franchise has the best games ever." said Kevin looking a bit annoyed.

"Exactly, halo needs no explanation on how awesome it is." said Josh as he continued down the hall.

"People like you are the reason Americans are seen the way they are in anime." said Kevin.

"Thats cool, but whats anime?" asked Josh.

Kevin suddenly stoped and looked at Josh like he was on fire and had a second head that was green.

"You've been living in japan for all this time, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ANIME IS." shouted Kevin.

"Nope." said Josh.

Kevin slammed into the ground.

"Haven't you seen anyone cosplay before?" asked Kevin.

"Whats cosplay?" asked Josh.

"Your dead to me." said Kevin as he continued down the hall.

**With kiba's group.**

"OK so if we turn left up here we should be able to get back to our path." said Kiba as he ran down a random hall.

"Papamom are you sure you know how to read that map?" asked Sora in a worried tone.

"I'm certain." said kiba as he continued down the hall.

Kiba suddenly rammed into something and fell back.

"Ouch." cried kiba as he rubbed his behind.

"Certain huh." said Mint looking at Rukia's group.

"I thought I knew where I was going." said Kiba with a swet drop.

"It's good to see you guys, now you can help us save shingo na no da." said Pudding cheerfully.

"Shingo was captured?" said kiba in a questioning tone.

"You mean, you didn't get the call from Kurama." said Pudding.

"He didn't answer his phone." said Mint in a annoyed tone.

"What." said Pudding as she went into chibi mode with a monkey face.

"well I guess we can help you, sense were lost." said Mint while she sighed.

**At the lowest level of the base.**

Jadeite was looking at the artificial infidien heart that laid in his hand with a deep smile.

"Very good, leafona I want you to go and slow down the mew known as Josh, I don't want any intrusions while I fuse this into my own being." said Jadeite.

"I understand." said the daimon.

leafona left the room.

**Back with kiba and the other.**

The group was standing in front of a huge door.

"So this is where there keeping shingo." said Rukia looking at the door.

"How do we open it?" asked Pudding looking at the massive door.

As the group began to talk of different ways to get the door open, no one seemed to notice that Kiba was setting up a claymore bomb in front of the door.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted kiba as he detonated the bomb causing the door to blow inward.

The girls just stood there dumb struck.

"Where the hell did you get a bomb!" shouted Rukia.

"I'm a bit curious of that my self." said Mint.

"That was fun, let's do it again na no da!" shouted pudding happily.

"No!" was the general response from everyone.

"So where did you get the bomb from?" asked hanataro calmly.

"Oh, I was worried that we would encounter some sort of blockade, so I asked Josh if he had any explosives." said Kiba.

"And?" asked Hanataro.

"He has an entire where house of weapons and explosives under his house." said Kiba.

"Oh." said Hanataro with a swet drop.

"I hate to brake up this conversation, but we have a rescue to make." said Rukia with a plastic smile.

"Oh yeah." said Hanataro and Kiba at the same time.

The group rushed into the room to find Mimete in her combat form surrounded by youma, daimon, and star shatter, also you could see shingo chained to a near by wall.

"OK Mimete give up and give back shingo, or we'll have no choice but to use force and take him back." said Kiba.

"Yeah you and what army." asked Mimete.

"Bunny brigade attack!" shouted Rukia.

"Daaaaaaaaaaa!" they all shouted as they rushed the room.

"You think people would have learned by now, saying you and what army always has bad reprocusion." sighed Mint.

"Hey Rukia you do know your gonna have to give that back to Josh right?" asked Kiba looking at the plunger.

"Yeah he can have it back, this thing is gross." said Rukia looking at the handle.

"It's a toilet plunger." said Mint flatly.

"I wanna play too!" shouted pudding as she pulled out her maracas. "Ribbon Pudding Spikes!" shouted pudding nailing a bunch of monsters.

They continued to fight until there was only Mimete left.

"Let's just get this over with, Hanataro you know what to do." said Kiba.

"Right." said Hanataro as he began to glow. "Honey."

"The beautiful and talented Kirin has arrived." shouted Kirin as she appeared.

"Still doing that I see." said Kiba with a swet drop.

"Yo, Kiba what ya need." shouted Kirin happily.

"Just give me my sword." said Kiba in a annoyed tone.

Kirin nodded and pulled out the sword she had given Kiba in the past. (see chapter 15).

"Rapped light hack and slash." said Kiba as he rushed Mimete, while dodging her attacks.

The attack hit her head on and dud enough damage to make sure she wouldent be able to move for at least a couple of days.

"Now to finish this, come forth soul blade!" shouted kiba as he pulled out the green sword from his sub space pocket.

Kiba rushed over to Mimete and quickly cut threw her returning her to being human.

"The chaos, it's.... gone now, thank you." said Mimete as she pushed her self up.

"I need you to shut down this machine, and let shingo go, if this thing is on any longer who knows what will happen." said Kiba.

"I will, but I need to ask you a favor." said Mimete.

"What is it?" asked Kiba in a calming tone.

"I need you to save Jadeite, I can feel it inside him, deep down something is really hurting him, please save him." said Mimete in a tired tone while breeving heavily.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can save him." said Kiba.

"I understand, theres a elevator over there that should take you strait to him." said Mimete.

"Got it, Mint I need you to take our group and find the others." said Kiba. "You need to bring them here, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mint.

Kiba leaned in and kissed Mint.

"I'm gonna go fite Jadeite, I have the feeling that Josh is already there waiting." said Kiba as he pulled out of the kiss.

Mint blushed bright red, as Kiba went into the elevator and went down.

**With Josh and Kevin.**

The two were approaching the final level of the base.

"Oh come on, you can't avoid talking to me forever." sighed Josh.

"I know, it's just that I can't beleave you've never heard of anime or manga before, you can find them in all sorts of game shops in Japan and America." said Kevin.

"Well I've been fighting a lot, and my foster family never really let me out of the house that much." said Josh. "I think it was because they were afraid I would let my sad emotions effect my way of thinking, and I would wind up hurting someone."

"Well that would explain your personality, you never got to enjoy life, so the moment you got the chance you go crazy." sighed Kevin. "Makes me wonder how you came up with the idea for that motor cycle."

"Let's just say I was having one crazy night, and my dad sent me some sweet nano bots to play with." said Josh happily.

"Every night is a crazy night for you." said Kevin flatly.

"Hey check this out, I'm doing fanservise." said Josh as he stood next to a fan in the wall.

"I can't beleave I'm related to you, how can someone be so good at fighting, but a complete idiot when it comes to just about everything else." sighed Kevin.

"Luffy, Ranma, Ryouga, and Naruto." said Josh while counting back his fingers.

"OK, point taken." sighed Kevin.

At that very time several people sneezed and had the sudden earg to beat up Josh.

"I can't beleave the leader of the DD girls lost to you two idiots." said the daimon known as leafona as she steped out.

"All right time to fight, here you take this." said Josh as he handed Kevin the unconscious girl on his back.

"Why do I have to watch her." whined Kevin.

"Because she starting to hurt my back." said Josh as he pulled out his star rod.

"I'll skip the formality's and get strait to the action." said the daimon as she shot several seeds into the groupdblooming several monsters.

"Oh I see your tactic, you plan to hide behind your little army, and let them tire me out, when I'm tired enough you plan to finish me, it's a good strategy, but one problem." said Josh as he held up his star rod.

"Crusher Josh Buster Star Blast." shouted Josh as he hit the monsters. "My primary attack has the ability to hit multiple opponents at the cost of power, it would be a problem with other monsters but sense the monsters you make are so week there easy to defeat."

"Well if thats the case I'll just destroy you myself!" shouted the daimon as she rushed Josh with what looked like a sword made of rose thorn.

Josh quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and hit the back of the daimon with his star rod.

"Was that suppose to hurt me." said the daimon while laughing.

"Think of it as a sticky grenade." said Josh with a evil smile.

"What are you talking about." said the daimon.

She then realized that the star rod was attached to her back.

"Oh shit." said the daimon knowing what was coming next.

"Crusher Josh Buster Star Blast." shouted Josh as the daimon exploded leaving nothing but a single rose on the ground.

Josh looked over towards the end of the hall and noticed a large door.

"If I'm right, then that door will take me strait to Jadeite." said Josh looking at the door.

Josh then looked back at Kevin and the young girl that was once the leader of the DD girls.

"Listen Kevin, I need you to get to safety and keep an eye on that girl." said Josh.

"What no way, I want to help you fight Jadeite." whined Kevin.

"I could Never forgive my self if that girl dies, so just do what I say." said Josh.

"Why should I." said Kevin.

"Do it or your grounded." said Josh flatly.

"Fine I'll take the girl to safety." whined Kevin as he struggled to carry the girl off.

**In the bottom of the base.**

Kiba steped out of the elevator to see Josh waiting for him with his light saber ready.

"Oh kiba, I thought you might be an enemy." said Josh while putting away his light saber.

"I see my judgment was wright when I thought you would already be down here." said Kiba with a smile that would humble even the most stubborn of warriors.

Josh looked over towards a near by door that seemed to be blood red.

"I can feel him, he's on the other side of that door." said Josh.

"You know he has a artificial Infidien heart, more then likely it was stolen from shingo." said Kiba.

"So how long have you known?" asked Josh.

"About as long as you have, I felt the serge of energy of the artificial heart being pulled out." said Kiba. "I didn't know who it was at first until I found out shingo was captured."

"I bet he's up there right now bragging about it." said Josh with a smirk.

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"Let's finish this." said Josh in a calm tone as he walk towards the door.

The two pushed open the door to see Jadeite tossing the artificial infidien heart up and down.

"I see you two finally made it, but it's to late, I've already figured out how to use this heart." Said Jadeite.

"It doesn't matter, even with the power of that heart we'll just use are infidien hearts to stop you." said Josh.

"Fool, you didn't think I would be sitting here if I didn't think I was going to win." said Jadeite. "Though it is true that this artificial infidien heart only has 1/10 the power of your hearts, You two only have enough comprehension of your infidien hearts to unlock 1/20 of your full power."

The two looked at jadeite as one of there chest started glowing and the others started to leak out darkness.

"light love me!" shouted Kiba.

"Darkness Love me!" shouted Josh.

The two were consumed in auras of light and dark. As the light faded the two were left in there king forms.

"So thats your game, very well." said Jadeite as he held up the artificial infidien heart.

"Artificial Love me." said Jadeite as he was consumed by pure nothingness.

when the empty area was filled again Jadeite was left standing in what looked like brown and gray armor with two bone like wings coming out of his back.

"Let's finish this." said Josh as he rushed towards Jadeite's new form.

"I'm right behind you." said Kiba as he rushed towards Jadeite while charging a Light buster bomb.

"Emptiness blast!" shouted Jadeite as he shot a wave of energy and knocked the two into a near by wall, blowing up debre.

Jadeite smiled and walked towards the wall the two were blasted into.

"I told you, in your current states of development your just not strong enough to fight me." said Jadeite.

"Maybe not individually." said Josh as he pulled his infidien heart out of his chest.

"But together." said Kiba as he also pulled out his Infidien heart.

"We'll crush you." shouted the two as they slammed there infidien hearts together.

The hearts merged together to form the symbol of yin and yang. There bodies shattered and began to reform as one being, when the change was complete a new being entirely stood where the two once had, this being had black hair with two white thunder bolts going threw it, he had two different colored eyes one black and one silver, he had two bat like wings with a silver tent to them, and he wore a cross between a cloke and a armored suit.

"Who are you suppose to be, the silver dragoon." asked Jadeite tauntingly.

"I am light, I am dark, I am found in between, I am twilight, But you may call me Crose." said The newly identified being.

"It' doesn't matter what your called, your still too weak." said Jadeite.

"That is where you are wrong, while it may be true that the two who make me up only have access to 1/20 of there full potential, combined they make up 1/10 of there full potential, which may be only 1/20 of my full potential but it's all I need to destroy you." said Crose.

"We'll see." said Jadeite as he launched a blast of energy at Crose.

"Infidien Blast!" shouted Crose as he shot his on beam of energy which made contact with his.

The blast was slowly but surely pushing towards Crose.

"Damn, He's drawing from the power of his own being, at this rate I'll loose." Thought Crose.

**Deep in Crose's conciseness.**

"Crap, at this rate will lose." said Josh.

"We have to do something." said Kiba.

"If we only had more power, we could stop him." said Josh angerly.

"Wait thats it, we only have access to 1/20 of our power, we just have to give more." said Kiba.

"But how do we do that?" asked Josh.

"Remember what you felt the first time you used your king form, what did you feel?" asked Kiba.

"I was angry because they had hurt Kanna, but I also wanted to protect all my friends who were in danger." said Josh.

"Then we just have to fell like that again." said Kiba.

"But how, I can't control my emotions?" asked Josh.

"Josh, this guy wants to destroy you and everyone you love, doesn't that make you angry?" asked Kiba. "And he wouldn't think twice about killing Kanna in his current state, he was one of the people who used her in the first place."

"Thats right, that bastard is the one who put her in danger in the first place." said Josh as his dark aura began to get stronger.

"Thats right get good and angry." said Kiba as his light aura began to grow.

**Back Outside.**

A smile creped onto Crose's face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Jadeite.

"It seems that the two who make me up have figured out how to access a greater amount of there power, but they still have a long way to go, they still don't know how to access there king forms by whill, and they only can access a little bit more of there power, but they will learn in time, but for now they've given me the power I need to make both there wishes come true." said Crose.

"And they would be?" asked Jadeite.

"To defeat, and save, you." said Crose as he unleashed a load of energy which shattered Jadeite's power hitting him dead on.

Jadeite's armor shattered and you could hear the sound of glass braking.

"It seems the artificial heart has been destroyed, no matter, Color will make a new one in time, and someday he shell have his original back." said Crose.

Jadeite struggled to stand up.

"I won't except defeat, I won't loose." said Jadeite in a shaky tone.

"A little boy crying for his father." said Crose.

"What?" asked Jadeite.

"You've forgotten, a red haired demon, a offer to return your lost father, the boy who lost his childhood." said Crose.

"Thats right, I was a child, but I gave up who I was in a attempt to get my father back, queen beryl promised to bring my father back to life if I came to work for her." said Jadeite.

"I may not be able to give you your father back, or give back your childhood, but I can give you a new life if you want." said Crose.

"I would like that very much." said Jadeite as he smiled.

"Very well then." said Crose as he held up his hand to the air.

"I'll remember your kindness." said Jadeite with a smile.

"No, you won't." said Crose as a wave of energy was unleashed consuming the world.

**transition.**

The Mews and Senshi of Dimension A and B found them selves on top of a building somewhere in the world of senshi.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Josh looking around at his environment.

"It seems when you two fused together you created a super powered life form capable of even matching the power of even the strongest of sailor senshi, in it fully matured state that is, I beleaved it called it's self Crose." said Setsuna (B).

"Yeah we already knew that, but how did we get here?" asked Kiba.

"It seems that super powered life form altered the world of senshi to better fit Jadeite, Mimete, and that DD girl Josh turned human." said Kevin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Josh.

"Look over there." said Kevin pointing to a near by building.

The group looked over to see what looked like Jadeite holding a young girl kissing Mimete on the cheek, it also seemed that Mimete was wherein a female business outfit.

"By honey, we'll see you after work." said Jadeite.

"Bye, bye, mommy." said the young girl.

"Akemi, you be a good girl and listen to your daddy, okay." said Mimete as she seemed to take off for the train station.

The group gave each other strange looks and sat down on the roof.

"I guess this is what Josh meant by three part plan." thought Kevin.

"I figgured something like this would happen, the love was already there, Crose just brought it to the surface." said Kiba.

"Crose also seemed to heal the injuries we got in battle, and transporedt us all here." said Lyserg as he walked up with Toshiro and Zakuro.

"That power you displayed was incredible." said Kurama.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I don't think I could ever pull off a stunt like that again." said Josh as he laid down on the roof.

"Ditto." said Kiba as he did the same.

"You two still have much to learn about your powers." said Kirin.

"I don't even know how we changed into that form in the first place." said Kiba.

"And you probably won't know how to take on that form for a long time." said Kirin.

"Yeah me and Kiba decided to never to pull a stunt like that again." said Josh.

"We mean the whole altering the world thing." said Kiba.

"Well you didn't really alter the world, you just altered almost everyones memorys, but once you've unlocked your full potential, you will be able to alter reality, it seems that the people of this world with special powers were unaffected by the memory alteration though." said Kirin.

"I see." said Josh.

"There is still so much to learn." sighed Kiba.

"I guess we should head back to our world now that you guys are done fighting Jadeite." said Shu.

"I guess will see you guys around." said Shingo with a smile.

"Come by and visit sometime." said Ace.

"Will do." said Lyserg happily.

Two portals were opened and the senshi returned to there worlds.

**In the dark void.**

"It seems that Jadeite has failed." said Gin.

"No matter, he gave me just enough time to gather the chaos energy I needed to shatter the seal." said Icarus.

"So, when are you planning on showing yourself to the mews?" asked Hao.

"In time, it is still far to early to reveal my self to them, but in time I will." said Icarus with a evil laugh.

**Omaka.**

"It finaly the end of the first season!" shouted Josh happily.

"Stay tuned next time we'll have a new opening for the new season." said Kiba.

"Wow we really don't have much to work with this Omaka." said Josh.

"We'll the righter is a little hungry right now so he's thinking more about his stomack then this Omaka." said Kite.

"Go get some damn food you Idiot." said Josh.

screen fades to black.

"He better get some food before wrighting the plan for the next chapter." said Kiba.

* * *

Next time: The mews find out that the MDS has decided to take a 4 day brake after the event's so they can plan out there next move, When the mews get wind of this, and with there vacation starting they decide to tack a little trip to deminsion B, how will they deal with the oditys of this world find out next time

Next Chapter: Demintional road trip.


	25. AN

**dear reader your probably wondering where i'v been for the last year, and why i haven't update, so prepare for a long winded rant, i have a had jacked up year, in between overwhelming school work, studing for the act, my house burning down, hospital visits, and an aparment manager trying to sue my mother because she moved out, and we supposibly didn't call and let her know we were moveing out, which we did call her by the way, and let's not forget the mold build up in the walls of that horride building ( we counter sued her under the slum lord act), and then when we got too a new appartment it took us almost a month just to get internet hooked, then i come back to fanfiction to find i cant remeber my freaken pass word and then i get here and fanfiction is running on a new system i'm not familer with, and to top things off my inbox is fludded with tunes of e-mails that gonna tack for ever to go threw them all, to put it plan and simple i've got a lot of catching up to do including reading abunch of different story, getting e-mail responses out, updateing this story a whole bunch of times, but aat least i'm back with a tune of ideas for this story so expect update with in a day or two, also look for new stories as well**


End file.
